


Y algún día, la felicidad

by Alisevv



Series: Y algún día la felicidad [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Mpreg, Ratings: R
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 56,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisevv/pseuds/Alisevv
Summary: Harry y Severus tienen que alejarse por culpa de Voldemort y la separación duró seis años. ¿Qué sucedió durante ese tiempo en la vida de Harry? ¿Y en la de Severus? ¿Conseguirán al fin la felicidad?Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia son míos, todos de Rowling. Lástima, al menos me gustaría poder quedarme con Severus





	1. La tristeza de la separación

**Author's Note:**

> Y algún día, la felicidad
> 
> Advertencia: contenido Slash y Mpreg. Si no te gusta, éste es el momento de retroceder.
> 
> Ésta fue mi pequeña contribución a un reto por el cumpleaños de Harry realizado en El Rincón del Slash, y mi primera incursión en el mundo de Harry Potter y el slash hace ya mas años de los que quisiera admitir^^. Empezó siendo un one shot y terminó con 11 capítulos, mi muso se entusiasmó.  
> Espero les guste

Escocia, 31 de Julio del 2010  
  
  
Era uno de esos brumosos días típicos de las regiones altas de Escocia, con una lluvia pertinaz cayendo con insistencia, golpeando contra los límpidos cristales con un sonoro repiqueteo. Era un día triste; al parecer, el clima se había puesto de acuerdo para coincidir con el humor del hombre alto y delgado que miraba por la ventana hacia un punto indefinido, como deseando percibir a través de esa bruma la llegada de algo largamente anhelado.  
  
De forma inconsciente apartó de su frente un rebelde mechón de pelo negrísimo, dejando al descubierto unos ojos intensamente verdes -antaño brillantes y alegres, pero ahora infinitamente tristes- parcialmente ocultos tras unos lentes de montura redonda.  
  
Una lágrima esquiva escapó de esos ojos, resbalando por la tersa mejilla. Automáticamente, la mano del hombre subió precipitadamente y enjugó la lágrima. No lloraría, porque sólo se llora por las causas perdidas y las vidas extintas, y definitivamente él no podía permitirse el pensamiento de que estar ahí esperando fuera una causa perdida  
  
Las ocho de la noche. Las pocas esperanzas que tenía estaban tan cerca de morir; otro año más y nada.  
  
Treinta y uno de julio. Esa ya no era una fecha feliz, de fiestas y risas, sino una fecha de tristeza, anhelos y esperanzas rotas. Una fecha que quizás algún día se dignara regresarle la vida perdida hacía tanto tiempo. Pero, por lo visto, ese día aún no llegaba.  
  
Con un suspiró paseó la mirada por la habitación en que se encontraba; estaba exactamente igual que hacía seis años. Él se había encargado de arreglar ese detalle con los dueños de la posada. Le había resultado costoso pero eso no importaba. Era un lugar más bien austero, con un mobiliario sencillo pero cómodo. Una enorme cama de cuatro postes, dos mesillas y un armario, una mullida alfombra en tonos marrones y un cómodo sofá tapizado de color crema, colocado frente a una inmensa chimenea donde el fuego crepitaba alegremente.  
  
Suspirando, se giró nuevamente hacia la ventana. La tarde era tan similar a aquella otra, que no pudo evitar perderse en los recuerdos.  
  
  
_Escocia, seis años antes.  
  
  
—Tenemos que separarnos —las palabras habían sido pronunciadas con un tono agónico.  
  
—Pero, ¿por qué? —protestaba un joven con sus ojos verdes inundados de lágrimas.  
  
—Es necesario. Si seguimos juntos estamos en peligro.  
  
—Podemos solucionarlo, Severus. Hablemos con Dumbledore, él encontrará la forma —las palabras salieron presurosas de sus labios, intentando encontrar una forma de hacerle desistir de su propósito, intentando convencerle... al mismo tiempo que luchaba por convencerse a sí mismo.  
  
—Sabes que no hay manera —el hombre de rostro serio hizo un rictus de dolor—. La marca me duele cada vez más. Él está cerca, y aunque hasta ahora hemos podido ocultarnos, sabes que no va a tardar mucho tiempo en encontrarnos. Mi marca te está poniendo en peligro.  
  
—Pero Dumbledore podría hacer un hechizo como el que hizo sobre mi cicatriz, así no podría detectarte —insistió, se resistía a perderlo.  
  
—Albus intentó hacerlo y no lo consiguió, Harry, y tú sabes eso. Lo máximo que logró fue que no pudiera descubrirme si estaba lo bastante lejos de él. Pero la marca está rodeada de magia negra muy poderosa. Sé que tarde o temprano me van a encontrar y no quiero exponerte.  
  
—¿Y qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Harry, resignado al ver la determinación en los profundos ojos negros.  
  
—Lo mismo que hasta ahora, moverme y tratar de evitar que me siga el rastro. Mientras tanto, tú puedes terminar de prepararte para enfrentarte con él.  
  
—No voy a poder hacerlo sin ti —la súplica inmersa en las dolidas palabras estuvo a punto de hacer flaquear la determinación de Severus. Pero no podía ceder, la seguridad de Harry estaba por encima de cualquier otra consideración.  
  
—Podrás —el tono del maestro de Pociones se endureció mientras lanzaba al muchacho una mirada severa—. Dumbledore, Remus, tus amigos, todos te van a ayudar. Tienes que entrenarte; prepararte para enfrentarte a Voldemort y vencerlo.  
  
Harry se dejo caer derrotado en los fuertes brazos del hombre frente a él. Sabía que tenía razón, si querían tener alguna posibilidad de salvarse tenían que separarse. Tratando de gravar en su memoria la sensación de tener entre sus brazos ese ardiente cuerpo, de sentir la agitada respiración contra su cuello y el suave palpitar de ese corazón que tanto le amaba, suspiró. En ese instante se sentía pleno, completo, anclado en quien definitivamente era su otra mitad y lo sería por siempre. Severus le aferró fuertemente un largo rato, antes de levantarle la barbilla y besarle con desesperación hasta que ambos quedaron sin aliento.  
  
—Volveremos a encontrarnos, te lo prometo —susurró en el oído de Harry.  
  
—Pero, ¿cómo? —preguntó el chico, angustiado—. Tú te vas quien sabe a dónde y yo tampoco voy a permanecer en este lugar. Cuando todo se acabe, ¿cómo podremos reencontrarnos?  
  
Severus rió quedamente.  
  
—Sabes que hay miles de sitios y amigos en el mundo mágico que nos van a permitir reunirnos, no te preocupes por eso —trató de tranquilizarle.  
  
—No estoy seguro, no sé qué pasará cuando esta guerra termine —era evidente la angustia del joven ante la idea de la separación.  
  
—Hagamos algo —le propuso, acariciándole la mejilla con ternura para tranquilizarle—. Nos encontraremos en este mismo lugar en tu cumpleaños.  
  
—¿Lo prometes? —insistió con una débil sonrisa.  
  
—Prometo que haré todo lo posible para reunirme contigo. Todo lo posible.  
  
—Y yo estaré aquí esperando. Te lo juro._  
  
Y Harry lo había cumplido. Año tras año había ido cada treinta y uno de julio, y año tras año había sufrido una decepción.  
  
El primer año lo entendió, la guerra estaba en todo su apogeo y los magos y muggles morían por cientos. Aún así, y pese a las protestas de Dumbledore y los demás miembros de la Orden del Fénix, él había acudido a Escocia y había esperado todo el día, hasta que triste y decepcionado comprendió que ese año no vendría.  
  
En enero del siguiente año logró derrotar a Voldemort. Jubiloso y ansioso esperó que Severus apareciera en cuanto la noticia de la derrota del Señor Oscuro llegara a sus oídos, pero eso no ocurrió. Al ver que no llegaba a Hogwarts ni a ninguno de los otros sitios conocidos del mundo mágico, se dirigió a Escocia y esperó; un día, y otro, y otro más.  
  
Por breves momentos le asaltaba la duda de que quizás hubiera muerto, pero lo desechaba de inmediato, pues le causaba un dolor insoportable. A pesar de todo, en su corazón continuaba latiendo era la esperanza. En su interior, algo le decía que su amor seguía vivo, solo en algún lugar, quizás herido, pero con vida. Tal vez escondiéndose de los Mortífagos que habían logrado escapar y todavía causaban estragos de tanto en tanto.  
  
Pero los años pasaron y los Mortífagos fueron atrapados, uno tras otro. El mundo mágico regresó a la normalidad; la paz había vuelto a posarse en las vidas de todos los magos y brujas, que podían volver a su rutina libre de preocupaciones.  
  
Hasta él retomó su vida, libre de la espada de Damocles que había significado Voldemort en su existencia. Estudió mucho y se convirtió en uno de los mejores aurores del Ministerio, compró una casa y empezó a relacionarse con la comunidad mágica, y aunque tenía un pequeño-gran motivo que le hacía muy feliz, nunca logró volver a estar completo. Todavía le faltaba la mitad de su corazón. Por eso regresaba a Escocia en cada cumpleaños, y por unas gloriosas horas la esperanza volvía a aletear en su pecho. Por unas pocas horas.  
  
Pero no desfallecería. Sabía que algún día volvería. _“Me lo prometió”_ , pensó, mientras apoyaba la frente sobre el cristal de la ventana cerrada y cerraba los ojos, suspirando.  
  
_Las dos figuras estaban sentadas en el sofá frente a la chimenea, vestidos con sendos pijamas. El más joven apoyaba su oscura cabeza sobre el pecho del mago mayor, mientras su mano acariciaba el muslo del hombre._  
  
—¿Cuándo te irás? —preguntó Harry con voz temblorosa.  
  
—Al amanecer —fue la breve respuesta. Severus era incapaz de pronunciar otra palabra.  
  
—Júrame que volverás.  
  
—Lo juro.  
  
Harry se giró hacia él mirándole con sus brillantes ojos verdes y acercó su boca depositando un leve beso sobre los labios tan deseados. Severus reaccionó de inmediato, rodeando su cintura y estrechándole contra si, al tiempo que mordisqueaba su labio y le acariciaba con la lengua suplicando le permitiera entrar. Harry abrió la boca, deseoso, y sus lenguas trabaron una cruenta lucha por el poder; una lucha donde al final no hubo vencedor ni vencido, sino dos cuerpos y dos corazones deseosos de amarse, de demostrarse cuanto se adoraban, y de jurarse lealtad eterna.  
  
Harry se sentó a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Severus, y mientras su ardiente boca bajaba por la mandíbula del hombre rumbo a la fuerte columna de su cuello, las manos de Severus luchaban por abrir la camisa del pijama del Gryffindor.  
  
—¿No crees que podríamos encontrar un lugar un poco más cómodo para continuar con esto? —sugirió Harry en un susurro.  
  
Por toda respuesta, Severus se levantó con el chico en brazos y se dirigió a la cama, dónde le deposito cuidadosamente.  
  
—Ahora, señor Potter —musitó, recordando un viejo juego—, va a ser un buen chico y se va a quedar tranquilo mientras me encargo de usted.  
  
Harry le miró con sus inmensas orbes verdes brillantes de deseo, asintiendo en silencio. Severus desabotonó su camisa con mortal lentitud, mientras su boca regresaba a su cuello, besando y lamiendo. Cuando se deshizo de la camisa bajó sus atenciones hacia los atrayentes pezones que resaltaban sobre la morena piel. Mientras su boca chupaba y mordisqueaba uno y otro, su mano se deslizó por su pecho en una suave caricia; luego, bajó por su estómago y vientre, y se escurrió por debajo del pantalón del pijama, encontrando la palpitante dureza que lo esperaba deseosa.  
  
Sus dedos repartieron caricias fugaces mientras Harry gemía cada vez más alto, y su pene pulsaba en la mano de Severus a punto de estallar.  
  
—Por favor, Severus —se escuchó la agónica súplica.  
  
El hombre, sumamente excitado, no esperó más y de un tirón jaló los pantalones de Harry, mostrando al chico en todo su esplendor. Separándose un instante, se desnudó rápidamente y se acostó cuidadosamente sobre él, frotando su dureza contra la del joven y provocando un gemido mutuo. Le beso profundamente, intentando trasmitirle todo el amor y el dolor que sentía ante el sólo pensamiento de separarse de él. Cuando separó sus labios, Harry vio el inmenso sufrimiento que mostraba el amado rostro.  
  
—No sufras, mi amor —susurró suavemente, mirándole con los ojos repletos de cariño—. Piensa que ahora no existe nada, ni el ayer ni el mañana, sólo este momento. Ámame, por favor.  
  
Sin poder resistir la ferviente súplica, separó amorosamente las piernas de su amado y le preparó con cuidado —acariciando, besando, amando, adorando— mientras los jadeos de Harry se hacían cada vez más fuertes y demandantes.  
  
—Por favor, Severus, ya no resisto. Te necesito.  
  
Y Severus obedeció. Y se introdujo en las cálidas profundidades, embistiendo y embistiendo como si fuera la primera vez y rezando porque no fuera la última, porque un día pudieran volver a encontrarse y amarse, libres del odio y la maldad que ahora les perseguía. Amarse… por toda la eternidad. Y en la oscuridad de la noche, se escucharon dos eternas promesas.  
  
—Siempre te amaré, Severus  
  
—Hasta el fin de la vida, Harry  
  
Se separó de la ventana y miró el reloj. Las once de la noche; las horas se habían ido mientras él estaba perdido en los recuerdos y ya casi era tiempo de partir. Otro año perdido sin él. Pero no importaba. Su esperanza seguía ahí, firme, incólume, y continuaría hasta que pudiera volver a los brazos del amor, de su amor. Suspiró, preparándose para partir y continuar un año más sin él.  
  
Repentinamente, un ruido captó su atención. Aguzó el oído tratando de identificar el origen del sonido. Ruido de puertas abriéndose y cerrándose, y pasos presurosos subiendo las escaleras, acercándose, deteniéndose frente a su puerta. Por un instante su corazón se detuvo ¿Y si fuera él? ¿Si de verdad fuera Severus? Se quedó petrificado, su respiración agitándose ante la diminuta esperanza de reencontrarse con aquel que era su motivo de existir  
  
  
Por un momento todo quedó en silencio, como si la persona al otro lado de la puerta no se atreviera a abrir ¿Sería un error? ¿Acaso su corazón henchido de amor y esperanza sólo se había creado falsas ilusiones, en un afán de preservar la fe en su regreso? Suspiró, derrotado. Seguramente alguien había confundido las puertas, eso debía ser. Su corazón volvió a hundirse en el profundo pozo en que estaba para saltar una vez más ¿Sus ojos le engañaban o el picaporte se estaba moviendo?  
  
Sin poder resistir ni un minuto más, se lanzó hacia la puerta y la abrió abruptamente. Entonces se congeló. Ahí estaba, en la puerta. Tan hermoso como antes, tan amado como siempre. Dos exclamaciones casi idénticas y todo el amor del mundo  
  
—¡Regresaste!  
  
—¡Regresé!  
  
Y regresaron los abrazos, y los besos, y las palabras de amor y los juramentos. Y regresó el amor. Y desde ese momento, el treinta y uno de julio volvió a ser una fecha cálida y amada. Porque ese día el corazón de Harry Potter volvió a nacer


	2. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Severus?

Después de besarse y acariciarse durante mucho rato, ansiando recuperar la calidez y la seguridad perdida durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron alejados, Harry se separó de Severus y se quedó observando detenidamente al hombre parado ante él.  
  
Su rostro demacrado estaba surcado por múltiples arrugas que no estaban allí la última vez que se vieron, líneas de dolor y sufrimiento que habían dejado su huella indeleble en las amadas facciones. Su pelo antes negro cual ala de cuervo, ahora estaba veteado por algunas canas incipientes; sus ojos negros como la noche delataban tormentosos recuerdos, que no podían ocultar completamente el brillo de alegría que ahora los inundaba; su boca, roja e hinchada por los besos recién compartidos, tenía una sonrisa de genuina alegría e infinita ternura, pero un dejo lejano de tristeza.  
  
Tanto la capa como la túnica negra de viaje que vestía estaban empapadas y se adherían pesadamente al delgado cuerpo. En ese momento, Harry cayó en cuenta y fijó sus preocupados ojos verdes en los negros de su amor.  
  
—Dios, Severus, estás empapado —exclamó, quitándole la capa y tirándola sobre el piso, antes de empezar a desabotonar ansiosamente la túnica.  
  
Las manos de Severus sujetaron fuertemente las de Harry, impidiéndole continuar con su labor.  
  
—Tenemos que hablar —musitó, con una repentina angustia y un claro temor oscureciendo su mirada.  
  
—Sí, tenemos que hacerlo —aceptó el más joven—, pero primero tienes que tomar un baño caliente y ponerte ropa seca —apartando las manos del hombre, continuó desabotonando su túnica—. Además, necesitas comer algo, te ves famélico.   
  
—¡Vaya, muchas gracias! —replicó Severus con un atisbo de sonrisa—. Pero la verdad es que no pruebo bocado desde ayer.  
  
Harry se le quedó viendo interrogante pero no preguntó nada. Ya habría tiempo para averiguar todo lo que quería saber, pero ahora tenía otras prioridades. Terminó de quitarle la húmeda túnica y desabotonó rápidamente la camisa blanca. Cuando quitó esta última prenda, una exclamación ahogada salió de sus labios, al ver el cuerpo amado surcado de múltiples cicatrices.  
  
¡Merlín, bajo cuántos sufrimientos se había visto sujeto su hombre! Era evidente que había sido torturado, pero, ¿por quién y durante cuánto tiempo? Se repitió nuevamente que sus dudas podían esperar, y al ver el rostro triste y avergonzado de Severus, se dedicó a acariciar el fuerte pecho, depositando pequeños besos en las cicatrices, demostrando que amaba cada una de ellas en la misma medida que amaba al hombre que las portaba.  
  
—Harry, yo..... —comenzó Severus.  
  
—Shhh —le interrumpió el otro quedamente—. Después... Ahora ve a bañarte; hay agua caliente, yo te llevaré ropa limpia.  
  
Severus le lanzó una mirada agradecida y, dando media vuelta, encaminó sus pasos hacia el baño. Harry se quedó mirándole con angustia, notando que cojeaba ligeramente al caminar y que su espalda estaba surcada por cicatrices parecidas a las de su pecho. Sintió una congoja inmensa que le oprimía el pecho y sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas. ¿Por qué calvario había tenido que pasar ese hombre que amaba tanto? Arrastrando los pies sin notarlo, fue hacia el armario y empezó a buscar entre la ropa de Severus algo cómodo y cálido.  
  
Antes de dirigirse al baño con la ropa limpia, fue hacia la chimenea; tomando un puñado de polvos flu, lo echó a las llamas y gritó:  
  
—Oficina de Dumbledore en Hogwarts.  
  
Casi al instante, vio la canosa cabeza y el preocupado rostro del Director de Hogwarts.   
  
—Hola, Harry. ¿Tampoco llegó hoy? —preguntó sombrío, al ver el rostro todavía triste del muchacho.   
  
Por más que había intentado que dejara de lado sus esperanzas, le dolía ver como el joven que consideraba casi como un nieto se decepcionaba una y otra vez. Él había querido mucho a Severus, había visto todo el esfuerzo que su antiguo maestro de Pociones había tenido que hacer para salir de la oscuridad y regresar a la luz, pero ya era hora de que, por mucho que doliera, Harry aceptara que nunca iba a regresar; aceptarlo tal como lo había aceptado él. El joven tenía que dejar el pasado atrás y continuar, sobre todo por el bien de...  
  
—Sí, Albus, Severus está aquí.  
  
El rostro del Director de Hogwarts no pudo esconder el asombro y la confusión.  
  
—¿Entonces —balbuceó, mirando fijamente a Harry— por qué tienes esa cara tan triste? ¿Pasó algo malo?  
  
—Sí, Albus, pero todavía no sé exactamente qué, necesito tiempo para averiguarlo —se quedo pensativo unos segundos y preguntó sin transición—: ¿Cómo está...?  
  
—Está bien, no te preocupes. Quería esperarte, pero como tardabas tanto no aguantó y se quedó dormido.  
  
—No sé cuándo podré regresar. Por favor, explícale...  
  
—No te preocupes —le interrumpió el Director—. Sabes que él entiende todo.  
  
—Sí —una dulce sonrisa curvó los labios de Harry ante un repentino recuerdo—. Dile que lo amo.  
  
—Lo haré. Avísame en cuanto sepas algo en concreto —la voz del Director denotaba la ansiedad por saber algo más sobre su viejo amigo, pero entendía que debía esperar—. Cuídate —y sin otra palabra, la canosa cabeza desapareció de la chimenea.  
  
Harry dio la vuelta sobre sí mismo al tiempo que llamaba en voz alta.  
  
—¡Dobby, puedes venir un momento?  
  
Al momento, el pequeño elfo doméstico se apareció con un ligero chasquido.  
  
—¿Me llamaba, señor, Harry Potter, señor?  
  
El elfo llevaba algunos años trabajando para Harry, casi desde el mismo momento en que éste se había mudado a la casa nueva, y había sido un gran apoyo durante todos esos años, tanto que siempre le acompañaba en sus viajes.  
  
—Sí, Dobby. ¿Quieres traernos algo de comer? Sopa y unos bocadillos estará bien —le pidió al asombrado elfo, que se preguntaba que habría querido decir su amo con ‘traernos’, él no veía a nadie más—. Ah, y una botella de brandy y dos copas.  
  
Una vez partiera el elfo, miró el pijama de seda azul noche y la bata a juego que llevaba en las manos y se encaminó lentamente al baño. Al entrar, le recibió una visión, una imagen que en sus peores momentos de angustia creyó que no volvería a contemplar.   
  
El baño era un cuarto enorme, en cuyo centro se podía ver una bañera circular, con espacio suficiente para albergar cómodamente a cuatro o cinco personas. Y en esa bañera, sumergido en el agua cálida y relajante, los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada contra el frío borde de mármol, se encontraba Severus, mostrando la imagen viva de la tranquilidad y la confianza. Sus manos giraban en el aire al compás de la música que surgía de las paredes, mientras escuchaba extasiado una Mazurca de Chopin, su compositor favorito.  
  
Esa imagen era tan familiar que Harry sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas una vez más, y tal como había hecho en infinidad de oportunidades antes de su separación, se sentó silenciosamente sobre el frío piso y, sencillamente, observó  
  
Después de un buen rato donde los únicos sonidos que se percibían eran los acordes de la melodía que parecía inundar todos los rincones, Severus abrió lentamente los párpados y se quedó mirando fijamente al muchacho sentado en el piso.  
  
—Vaya, Potter —se burló con un leve dejo de ironía—, veo que algunas cosas jamás cambian.  
  
—Me gusta verte relajado —murmuró por toda replica, una leve sonrisa bailando en sus labios—. ¿Está bien caliente? —preguntó, señalando el agua de la bañera.  
  
El hombre apartó la vista y se quedó pensativo un instante, como dudando, antes de regresar sus ojos hasta el sonriente rostro frente a él.  
  
—Tiene la temperatura perfecta, ¿por qué no vienes y lo compruebas? —murmuró vacilante, mientras extendía su delgada mano hacia Harry.  
  
El joven mago, al ver los ojos sinceros y la mano extendida, no lo dudó ni un segundo. Había muchas cosas que aclarar, pero podían esperar.   
  
Se levantó lentamente, con gestos sinuosos, y empezó a abrir uno a uno los botones de su camisa, sin dejar de mirar al hombre en la bañera, cuya excitación ya comenzaba a ser evidente. Terminó con la camisa, tirándola a un lado, y con una sonrisa traviesa giró en redondo y se inclinó a desatarse los zapatos, consciente de los efectos que la vista de su espalda desnuda y la forma de su trasero bajo el pantalón tendrían sobre su antiguo profesor.  
  
Severus tragó con fuerza, la vista fija en los movimientos de Harry y sintiendo que su deseo alcanzaba niveles insostenibles. El joven escuchó el ronco gemido que escapaba de la garganta de su amado y decidió que ya le había hecho sufrir demasiado... aunque un poquito más... tal vez... Así que siguió desnudándose muy lentamente y, aún sin girarse, se quitó los pantalones y por último el boxer.  
  
—Harry, por favor...  
  
La sentida súplica conmovió al joven y dando la vuelta, mostró al mago su excitación en todo su esplendor. Un nuevo gemido de Severus hizo que empezara a caminar lentamente, hasta alcanzar la mano que continuaba extendida, y cuando la tocó, unos dedos ágiles aferraron su muñeca y un súbito jalón le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer en la bañera, chocando contra el duro cuerpo que le esperaba anhelante.  
  
Sin darle tiempo, Severus atrapó la deseada boca, en un beso violento y apasionado. Harry, apenas sin poder reaccionar de la impresión, abrió la boca y al instante fue invadida por una tibia lengua que le acariciaba con insistencia, exigiendo la rendición total.   
  
Harry se rindió completamente al beso y a las sensaciones que le transmitía mientras sentía como la mano de Severus se deslizaba por su cintura, y cerraba un abrazo acercándolo a él. El Gryffindor rodeó el fuerte cuello con sus brazos y se aplastó contra el pecho de Severus. Las manos del hombre mayor seguían en sus caderas atrayéndole cada vez mas y friccionando sus erecciones una y otra vez, generando infinidad de gemidos ahogados que morían en sus bocas unidas.  
  
Alejándose de los labios rojos, Severus siguió la línea del cuello, besando y mordiendo, mientras seguían los roces y las caricias. Por su parte, Harry llegó hasta la oreja del hombre y luego de mordisquearla y chuparla insistentemente, sopló levemente y murmuró tan suave que más que escuchado fue sentido.  
  
—Te deseo, Severus.   
  
Más que una declaración era una súplica, así que Severus, sin dejar de besar y frotar, se enjabonó abundantemente la mano y se dirigió a la redondeada zona que clamaba por su atención. Un dedo tras otro hicieron su amoroso trabajo mientras los gemidos de Harry aumentaban y aumentaban. Severus estuvo a punto de reír, siempre había sido tan ruidoso.  
  
Cuando fue evidente que Harry estaba preparado, enjabonó abundantemente su miembro erecto, se colocó en una posición más cómoda y con mucho cuidado empujó al joven sobre su excitación, mientras su boca jugueteaba con un rosado pezón y sus manos trazaban círculos relajantes sobre su espalda.  
  
Esperó un momento para permitir que su compañero se acostumbrara a su presencia y empezó a embestir, primero con estocadas largas y lentas, que fueron aumentando gradualmente a medida que la excitación llegaba al límite. Una de las manos que acariciaban la cintura de Harry se deslizó hacia su firme erección y, rodeándola por completo, comenzó a acariciarla, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, mientras embestía una y otra vez: adentro y afuera, arriba y abajo, adentro y afuera, hasta que todo explotó dejando a ambos hombres saciados y exhaustos.  
  
Después de recuperar la respiración, se bañaron uno a otro y siguieron besándose y acariciándose por un buen rato, hasta que el gruñido de un estómago hambriento llamó su atención.  
  
—Bueno, Severus —bromeó el hombre más joven con una mirada traviesa—. Me parece que cierta parte de tu anatomía ya está satisfecha, pero otra parte se está quejando —y ante el ligero rubor que cubrió el rostro de su pareja, no pudo aguantar y se echó a reír.  
  
Mucho rato después, un Severus Snape casi completamente renovado, se reclinó plácidamente sobre el mullido sillón frente a la chimenea encendida, jugueteando de manera inconsciente con la copa de brandy que sostenía.   
  
—Es increíble, estamos iniciando agosto y parece que estuviéramos lo menos en octubre —murmuró, mirando la lluvia que seguía repiqueteando contra las ventanas.  
  
—Es por la altura —replicó Harry, quien estaba sentado a su lado, mientras su vista se dirigía hacia el mismo lugar—. Sabes que en ‘verano’ aquí llueve un día sí y otro también, y jamás hace calor. Pero aún así es un lugar hermoso.  
  
—Para mí, el más hermoso del mundo —los ojos negros recorrieron lentamente toda la habitación, para terminar mirando las esferas verdes, en un gesto interrogante—. ¿Cómo es posible que esta habitación esté igual que el día que partí? —preguntó sumamente intrigado, ya que al llegar había notado que el resto de la residencia había sufrido notorios cambios—. Y este pijama —prosiguió, tocando el sedoso tejido— es mío. ¿Cómo es que está aquí?  
  
Harry pareció algo avergonzado ante la pregunta, tal vez Severus pensaría que lo que había hecho era una niñería, pero aún así contestó con la verdad  
  
—Hice los arreglos para que todo permaneciera tal cual —contestó. Al ver que el otro no entendía, explicó—: Alquile la habitación por tiempo indefinido, con la condición de que todo siguiera como el día que te fuiste.  
  
—¿Que hiciste qué? —el hombre estaba atónito—. Pero debió costarte una fortuna.  
  
—No importa —desestimó.  
  
—¿Cómo que no importa, señor Potter? —Severus se veía repentinamente serio—. Eso fue una absoluta tontería.  
  
—Tal vez —Harry se levantó, exasperado. Lo último que esperaba era que Severus fuera a reclamarle por eso—. ¡Pero lo hice por ti, para que cuando regresaras encontraras todo igual!  
  
Los ojos del hombre se enternecieron repentinamente.  
  
—¿Lo hiciste por eso? —al ver que el joven sólo asentía sin emitir palabra, murmuró casi para sí—. Por eso pude traspasar las barreras sin problema. Pensaba que con la caída de Voldemort y el arresto de los Mortífagos las habían retirado.  
  
—Siguen allí, sólo que tú eres considerado residente permanente del hotel.  
  
—¿Aún después de seis años? Merlín, Harry, todavía me pregunto por qué seguiste viniendo a pesar de esos seis años de estar sin noticias mías.  
  
—Por la misma razón que tú viniste hoy —le contestó, mirándole con total sinceridad. Vaciló unos segundos y continuó—: Severus, ¿por qué tardaste tanto? Hace años que ya no queda ningún Mortífago libre, que el mundo mágico está en completa calma. ¿Por qué no regresaste antes? ¿Y qué te hicieron? —soltó un suspiro de tristeza—. Puedo ver que sufriste mucho.  
  
Severus vio esos hermosos ojos anegados por las lágrimas y suspiró a su vez; había llegado el momento de hablar.  
  
—Es una historia muy larga —murmuró, con voz tan suave que Harry tuvo que acercarse para poder entender, cosa que aprovechó el hombre para estrecharlo contra él—. Muy larga y muy triste.  
  
—Cuéntamela —le animó, tomando su mano y apretándola con fuerza.  
  
—No sé por dónde empezar.  
  
—¿Qué te parece por el principio?  
  
—El principio...  
  
Severus se quedó mirando fijamente el ambarino licor que apenas había tocado, mientras seguía aferrando con fuerza a Harry, como buscando fuerzas para empezar. Recostó la cabeza contra el respaldo del sillón y con voz pausada y ronco acento, empezó a contar todo lo que había vivido hasta entonces. Una historia definitivamente larga y triste.  



	3. Descubriendo sueños y enfrentándose a lo inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, quería hacer unas aclaraciones antes de que lean este capítulo. Resulta que se me ocurrió meter unos vampiritos en este capítulo, y debo confesar que yo de vampiros se lo mismo que de Astrofísica Nuclear, absolutamente nada. Por tanto, ruego ignoren cualquier burrada que diga sobre ellos, en todo caso tómenlo como un UA, ¿vale?
> 
> Incluí Mpreg en la historia y no explico cómo pasó. Me disculpo por eso. 
> 
> Pues nada más, ojalá les guste. Besitos.

—Cuando salí de aquí aquella madrugada —la voz ronca era apenas un susurro, como si le costara un esfuerzo sobrehumano revivir los tristes momentos— no tenía certeza de adónde ir. Sabía que tanto Gran Bretaña como una gran parte de los países de Europa ya estaban repletos de partidarios de Voldemort —no pudo evitar el estremecimiento al murmurar el nombre maldito, pero si algo había aprendido de Harry era que un nombre sólo tenía el poder que se le confería, ni más ni menos—. Así que me decidí por la opción que me parecía más segura.

Harry no dijo nada y se limitó a verle con una muda pregunta en sus ojos verdes, así que el hombre dio un trago a su brandy, apretó con más fuerza la mano del joven, y con una mirada en la que se mezclaba el remordimiento y la certeza de haber hecho lo único posible, confesó:

>>Me dirigí a Los Cárpatos.

Ante la repentina declaración, Harry se paró, incrédulo. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo estaban en tensión, mientras sentía como un enorme peso se alojaba en su corazón.

—¿Te fuiste con Gustav? —el tono acusador era patente en la temblorosa voz del joven.

—No me ‘fui con Gustav’ —replicó Severus a la defensiva—. Fui a pedirle refugio a su hermano, eso es todo.

—¿Y no pudiste haber elegido otro lugar? —sabía que estaba haciendo una escena, pero no podía evitarlo. ¡Merlín! ¡Era Gustav!

—Ya te dije que Voldemort tenía partidarios por todas partes. Los vampiros eran de los pocos grupos que aún no se habían unido a su bando.

—Tampoco los Gigantes.

—¿Estás diciendo que debería haberme ido con los Gigantes?

Severus, que también se había levantado, miraba a su pareja completamente atónito. Harry, dándose cuenta de lo ilógico de lo que acababa de decir —era legendaria la agresividad de los Gigantes y lo más probable era que hubieran matado a Severus— respiró profundamente intentando calmarse y contestó:

—No —su voz era como un graznido ronco—. Por supuesto que no quise decir eso. Sólo señalé que tenías otras posibilidades. ¡Merlín, Severus! ¿Gustav? ¡Ese imbécil siempre estuvo enamorado de ti! ¡Te sedujo y casi caíste en sus malditas redes! ¡Estuvo a punto de separarnos! ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?

—Perfectamente —replicó el profesor de Pociones con el ceño fruncido—. Y también puedo recordar que no lo logró —suavizó la expresión, se acercó al joven, y a pesar de la reticencia de éste le envolvió en un estrecho abrazo—. Te amo, Harry. Desde hace mucho tiempo y para siempre. ¿Acaso no entiendes que eso nunca va a cambiar? —preguntó con los labios contra la sien del joven.

Ante las palabras, Harry se relajo visiblemente dentro de su abrazo y, enterrando el rostro en su cálido pecho, murmuró:

—Lo sé, Severus —admitió, recordando el estado en que había llegado su amado. No era el momento de hacer recriminaciones infantiles, sino el de confiar—. Perdóname por ser tan egoísta —miró al hombre que en ese momento estaba denegando con una dulce sonrisa—. Ven, sígueme contando —le animó, jalándole de regreso al mullido sofá—. Fuiste con... los vampiros, ¿y qué pasó?

—Me aparecí en las tierras de los Masden y entonces...

 

_Era noche de luna llena y el solitario hombre ascendía con paso cansado la encrespada pendiente que conducía a la única ‘vivienda’ habitada en kilómetros a la redonda: el Castillo de Piedra, propiedad del Conde Vasile de Masden_

_El camino era una pendiente sinuosa y resbaladiza, muy difícil de atravesar, y el hombre hacía esfuerzos inauditos por conservar su dignidad y mantenerse en pie._

_“Malditos vampiros”, refunfuñaba para sí, tratando de asirse a uno de los salientes rocosos para no caer. “Entiendo que tengan barreras protectoras en el castillo, pero ¿no podían haber mandado a construir un camino un poco más civilizado para llegar hasta su puerta?”_

_Con ese último pensamiento alcanzó la cima del risco que estaba subiendo y gracias a la brillante claridad proporcionada por los rayos de luna, ante él se presentó una vista borrosa de su meta: el señorial y majestuoso Castillo de Piedra. Era una edificación cuadrada, austera y oscura, pero elegante, construida con grandes bloques de piedra sólida y desde cuyo punto más alto se podía divisar toda la propiedad de la familia Masden, que se extendía kilómetros y kilómetros hasta perderse de vista._

_Caminaba con esfuerzo por la extensa explanada rocosa que le separaba del castillo cuando vio como las enormes puertas de madera se abrían de par en par dejando salir el resplandor de las antorchas y una figura alta y delgada se perfilaba en el dintel y bajaba de dos en dos los escalones de piedra, acudiendo apresurado a su encuentro._

_—¿Severus Snape? —saludó el hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos azules, cuyo rostro serio y taciturno no mostró ninguna señal de emoción visible, pero cuyos ojos refulgieron por un instante con emoción contenida—. ¿Qué te trae por mis dominios? Si mal no recuerdo, la última vez que nos vimos dijiste que no querías volver a verme en la vida._

_—Y tienes que reconocer que tenía mis razones —replicó el Slytherin sin inmutarse, el recibimiento del vampiro le tenía sin cuidado—. ¿Acaso olvidas que utilizaste todo tu magnetismo para seducirme y atraparme? Con tus mentiras estuviste a punto de destruir mi relación con Harry._

_—Claro, me metí con tu intocable niñito consentido —se burló el vampiro—. Y dime, Severus, ¿ya le abandonaste? ¿Al fin te diste cuenta que es un muchachito tonto y aburrido?_

_Severus apretó los dientes con fuerza y una mirada fiera inundó sus negros ojos._

_—Te agradezco que te abstengas de emitir comentarios desagradables sobre Harry porque no lo pienso tolerar —el tono de voz denotaba una clara advertencia—. Y por supuesto que continúo mi relación con él ¿Qué te hizo pensar otra cosa?_

_El rostro de Gustav ahora evidenciaba una clara confusión._

_—¿Entonces por qué estás aquí? —preguntó, evaluándole con la mirada._

_—Vine a hablar con tu hermano —replicó con voz tensa._

_—¿Con Vasile? ¿Para qué? —el vampiro estaba realmente intrigado. No se fiaba de las intenciones del mago._

_—Eso es algo que a ti no te importa —contestó en tono ácido—. ¿Puedes hacer el favor de llamarle?_

_—Pues no creo que..._

_—¿Gustav, qué está pasando aquí? —una voz ronca y diáfana interrumpió lo que el otro estaba a punto de decir—. ¿Severus? ¡Por Odin, amigo! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Pero qué haces en la puerta? ¿Gustav, dónde están tus modales? ¿Por qué no hiciste pasar a Severus?_

_Al tiempo que recriminaba a su hermano, Vasile se precipitó hacia el recién llegado con la mano extendida. El mago lanzó una genuina sonrisa y se la estrechó con fuerza. Vasile Masden era uno de los pocos amigos verdaderos que tenía._

_Vasile, Conde de Masden, tenía un gran parecido con su hermano menor. Alto y delgado, en su negro pelo asomaban unas cuantas canas, y a diferencia de Gustav, sus ojos intensamente azules eran honestos y francos, y mostraban su profunda sabiduría y conocimiento de la naturaleza humana. A simple vista se le podía calcular unos cincuenta y tantos años, justo los que tenía cuando había sido transformado, porque lo cierto es que Vasile tenía más de cuatrocientos años de edad y también era un vampiro_

_—Pasa, hombre, pasa —invitó el Conde de Masden—. ¿Hace cuánto que no nos veíamos? ¿Diez años?— al tiempo que hablaba, empujaba a Severus para que atravesara las amplias puertas, entrando en un amplio vestíbulo decorado con un gusto exquisito._

_Severus paseó la vista en derredor, observando los imponentes retratos de los antepasados Masden, las paredes decoradas con trofeos y armas de guerra, y las antiguas armaduras que brillaban bajo la luz mortecina de las antorchas. Se sintió repentinamente cómodo, con la sensación de que había regresado a Hogwarts._

_Sin detenerse, Vasile le guió hacia una puerta entornada y le invitó a pasar. La habitación en la que entraron era mucho más sencilla y acogedora que el vestíbulo de entrada. Dos de sus paredes estaban ocupadas de arriba abajo por una extensa biblioteca, entre cuyos libros podían verse algunos ejemplares que serían la envidia de cualquier buen coleccionista. En la tercera pared se podía ver un amplio ventanal que en ese momento daba paso a la luz de la luna, y a cuyos extremos se plegaban unas pesadas y oscuras cortinas que durante el día se corrían para impedir la entrada del más mínimo rayo de sol. La cuarta pared, además de la puerta por la que acababan de entrar, tenía una amplia chimenea frente a la cual se podía ver unos hermosos sillones de cuero repujado en un maravilloso tono entre caoba y borgoña, y una mesita de centro. Un amplio escritorio, varias sillas y un pequeño bar portátil completaban el mobiliario de la habitación. Éste era el refugio personal de Vasile, un pequeño paraíso al que pocos tenían acceso._

_Mientras Severus respiraba permitiendo que le inundara la paz que destilaba el recinto, el vampiro le empujo hasta hacerle sentar en uno de los sillones frente al fuego. Luego fue hacia el mini bar y sacando una copa, sirvió una generosa ración de un líquido ambarino y se dirigió hacia su invitado._

_—Creo recordar que el brandy es tu bebida preferida —comentó, entregándole la copa—. Supongo que no tendrás nada que objetar a esa cosecha, fue un gran año para el brandy; la guardo para invitados muy especiales —al ver que el mago giraba la copa entre sus manos sin decir nada, con tono suave y tranquilizador le animó a hablar—. Entonces, amigo, ¿a qué se debe la alegría de tenerte en mi hogar?_

_Severus alzó la vista hacia la puerta, donde Gustav estaba apoyado con el ceño fruncido. El dueño de casa entendió de inmediato._

_—Hermano, ¿podrías dejarnos solos? Me gustaría hablar con nuestro invitado en privado._

_El tono suave y cortés en la voz de Vasili no engañó al menor de los Masden; no era una petición sino una orden, así que frunciendo aún más el ceño, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él._

_Sin preámbulo, el vampiro centró una vez más su atención en Severus._

_—Bueno, amigo, ya estamos solos. Soy todo oídos._

_—Vine hasta aquí —comenzó Severus, posando su copa en la mesita y mirando fijamente al hombre—, porque necesito tu ayuda. Voldemort y sus aliados me están buscando por todo el mundo mágico; de hecho, supe de buena fuente que pusieron un enorme precio por mi cabeza._

_—Por supuesto, tú todo lo haces a lo grande —se burló el otro, aunque no pudo evitar sentir un estremecimiento al escuchar el nombre. Ni siquiera los vampiros eran inmunes a ello._

_Desestimando el amistosamente irónico comentario, el mago prosiguió:_

_—Los aliados del Señor Oscuro han crecido en proporciones gigantescas. Están desperdigados por una buena cantidad de países, al punto que en estos tiempos resulta definitivamente muy inseguro viajar por Europa —asió nuevamente su copa y la llevó a los labios, agradeciendo la calidez que la bebida le proporcionaba—. Pensé perderlos escondiéndome dentro del mundo muggle, pero me conozco, allí no sobreviviría ni unas pocas horas. Así que pensé y pensé, y quedaste como mi última alternativa. Lo siento._

_—¿Pero qué dices? —exclamó Vasili con sinceridad—. Sabes que ésta es tu casa por todo el tiempo que necesites._

_Severus se limitó a asentir en agradecimiento._

_—¿Y cuál es la posición de tu comunidad en relación con Voldemort? —preguntó el antiguo profesor con una repentina idea; si tenía que quedarse en ese lugar, tal vez podría lograr hacer algo a favor de la causa. Al menos debía intentarlo—. ¿Crees que su unirán a la lucha?_

_—Lo dudo —replicó Vasili moviendo la cabeza como enfatizando sus palabras—. Los vampiros no están dispuestos a abandonar sus cómodos refugios para apoyar a ninguno de los bandos. Durante la última guerra sufrimos demasiadas pérdidas._

_—Pero es necesario derrotar a Voldemort. ¿Es que acaso no lo entienden?_

_—Somos una comunidad muy pequeña y la mayoría piensa que no es problema nuestro. Que si no nos metemos con él, dejara que sigamos en paz con nuestro sistema de vida. En resumen, que somos muy poca cosa para que nos moleste._

_—¿En serio creen eso? ¿Tú te crees eso? —enfatizó Severus, furioso al pensar en lo inconsciente que podía ser alguna gente—. En cuando el Señor Oscuro tome el poder absoluto, no habrá una sola comunidad que pueda vivir libre y tranquila: muggles, magos, vampiros o quienes sean. ¿Acaso prefieren vivir como esclavos que luchar?_

_—Comparto completamente lo que dices, pero no formo parte de la mayoría —replicó Vasili casi como disculpándose—. Ellos deciden._

_—Lo sé, amigo —el mago se calmó de pronto, estaba siendo muy descortés con su anfitrión.— ¿Y no crees que pudiera haber forma de convencerles? —ante la mirada de duda del vampiro, agregó—: ¿Quizás yo podría hablar con ellos, explicarles?_

_—No sé... — musitó su interlocutor con duda._

_Severus se aferró a esa duda e insistió:_

_—Déjame hablar con ellos. Yo he vivido de cerca todo lo que está pasando, quizás pueda convencerles._

_La duda aumentó en los ojos de Vasili, pero pensó que tal vez valía la pena intentarlo: al fin y al cabo, Severus había estado muy cerca de todo eso, podría contarles mejor todo lo que estaba pasando._

_—Está bien —cedió al fin—. Trataré de concertar una entrevista con el Gran Consejo, aunque va a demorar unos cuantos días. Por lo pronto, considérate en tu casa —levantándose, hizo un gesto a Severus para que le imitara—. Ahora, te mostraré tus habitaciones —le condujo a través de escaleras y pasillos hasta detenerse frente a una puerta de nogal—. Ya llegamos, espero que estés a gusto. Tenemos sirvientes muggles, como ustedes les llaman; enseguida les informaré de tu presencia, así que siéntete en libertad de pedirles lo que quieras. Si quieres, puedes cabalgar —le ofreció, recordando cuanto le gustaba a su amigo volar a lomos de un caballo—. Las protecciones son excelentes y abarcan toda la propiedad, así que no correrás ningún peligro. Te veré mañana en la noche —y sin más, dio media vuelta y dejó a Severus solo con sus pensamientos._

 

—¿Y lograste hablar con el Gran Consejo? —preguntó Harry, verdaderamente intrigado por lo que estaba contando Severus.

—Sí —el mago se recostó en el sillón, dejando reposar su cabeza en el regazo del joven en un gesto de cansancio y cerró los ojos. Al instante, la mano de Harry se elevó hasta el amado rostro, retirando los cabellos y delineando sus rasgos. Acarició el pliegue de la frente hasta que se relajó; luego bajó por la nariz y pasó las puntas de los dedos por los párpados caídos y las largas pestañas, los pómulos pronunciados y la curva del mentón, para terminar en los labios rojos y provocadores. Retirando la mano, bajo la cabeza y con besos húmedos delineó los mismos lugares que su mano había acariciado, la frente, la nariz, los ojos, los pómulos, el mentón, y terminó en la deliciosa boca, que se abrió para recibirle.

Las lenguas se enfrascaron en una lucha sin límites, probándose, sintiéndose, saboreándose, hasta que se vieron obligados a separarse para rescatar algo de oxigeno.

—Te extrañé tanto —musitó Severus como para sí mismo.

—También yo —besó nuevamente esa boca carnosa antes de preguntar—. ¿Quieres continuar con la historia? ¿O prefieres dormir un poco? —se moría por saber, pero el hombre se veía agotado.

—No, así está bien —musitó, acomodándose un poco mejor pero sin abrir los ojos—. Tu regazo es todo lo que necesito para continuar.

—Me estabas contando sobre el Consejo —le animó Harry.

—Sí.....el Consejo. Había transcurrido casi un mes desde mi conversación con Vasili y ya había perdido las esperanzas de poder hablar con ellos, cuando mi amigo llegó con la noticia. Habían decidido reunirse y escucharme. No tenía demasiadas esperanzas de éxito, pero al menos debía intentarlo. Tres noches más tarde, Vasili me acompañó al lugar de reunión. Hablé y hablé, pero me fui de allí sin saber si había logrado algún cambio. En los meses que siguieron seguí intentándolo pero a otro nivel. Conversaba con todos los amigos de Vasili tratando de convencerles, ganarles para la causa. No sé si sirvió de algo.

—¿Qué no sabes si sirvió de algo? —repitió el muchacho—. Por supuesto que sí. Los vampiros lucharon a favor del lado de la luz en la batalla final, y estoy seguro que fue gracias a ti. Pero no entiendo, estabas con ellos, tú deberías saberlo.

—Es que pasaron cosas —el rictus en la boca y un nuevo ceño fruncido mostraron a Harry que no habían sido cosas buenas precisamente, pero Severus siguió con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Qué cosas? —preguntó, conteniendo el aliento. Tal vez ahora podría saber el porqué de las cicatrices.

El hombre abrió los ojos, extendió la mano y acarició el rostro de Harry, depositando un dulce beso en sus labios antes de retomar su historia.

—A medida que pasaban los meses, me iba sintiendo más acongojado y preocupado. Las noticias de los desmanes de Voldemort que me llegaban a través de Vasili eran terribles; los horrores que relataba, espantosos. Mi temor por lo que pudiera pasarte crecía a pasos agigantados. Sentía que me necesitabas, que había algo que desconocía y debía saber —al ver el rostro asombrado y desencajado de Harry se enderezó bruscamente y continuó—. ¿Ocurrió algo, verdad? ¿Estuviste en problemas y no estuve ahí para protegerte? Por favor —la súplica estaba en sus ojos y en su voz—. Por favor, dime qué pasó.

Harry se levantó del asiento y caminó hasta la ventana frotándose las manos. Tenía que contarle a Severus, pero no sabía cómo. Además, tampoco sabía cómo lo tomaría. Las pocas veces que habían hablado de la posibilidad de que aquello ocurriera, Severus le había dicho que no era el momento, que estaban en guerra, que más adelante, pero, ¿y si la verdad era que no lo deseaba? ¿Si rechazaba a su hijo?

>>Harry —la voz ronca interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos. El muchacho se giró hacia el hombre, clavando su vista en sus preocupadas facciones—. Me estás preocupando en serio. Por favor, dime de qué se trata.

Tomando una decisión, el joven regresó al sillón, miró profundamente los ojos oscuros y asió su mano con firmeza.

—No sé por dónde empezar —repitió las palabras que había dicho Severus unas horas antes.

—¿Qué te parece por el principio? —llegó la misma respuesta.

Una mirada de añoranza se reflejó en los verdes ojos, pensando en el principio, pero en el verdadero principio de todo.

 

_El bien llamado Trío de Oro caminaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts discutiendo contrariados. Estaban a punto de dejar la escuela para sus últimas vacaciones navideñas como alumnos de la institución. Unos meses más y serían magos adultos y graduados._

_Pero en ese momento, esa feliz perspectiva estaba muy lejos de sus mentes, pues estaban ocupadas en asuntos más desagradables._

_—No entiendo como a Dumbledore se le pudo ocurrir la peregrina idea de mandarte con Snape a pasar tus vacaciones —decía Ron acalorado, molesto por la mala suerte que parecía perseguir a su mejor amigo._

_—Harry tiene que practicar Oclumancia y Legilimancia —trataba de razonar una siempre sensata Hermione—. Saben que es muy importante en estos momentos. Estamos en medio de una guerra, ¿acaso se les olvidó? Harry debe proteger su mente de las invasiones de Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado._

_—Sí, pero —Harry empezó a quejarse abiertamente— ¿por qué tiene que ser con Snape? —el desprecio era notorio en su voz—. ¿Y por qué tenemos que irnos a un oscuro rincón perdido en el fin del mundo?._

_—Sabes que Snape es el mejor en la materia —Hermione se revistió de paciencia, iba a ser difícil que Harry aceptara de buena gana la situación—. Además, no es el fin del mundo. Van a ir a las Tierras Altas de Escocia, y según me han dicho es un lugar bellísimo._

_—No voy de paseo, Hermione. Por lo que a mí respecta, voy a estar encerrado durante tres malditas semanas con la peor compañía del mundo —al ver que acababan de llegar a la entrada de la oficina de Dumbledore, dejó en el piso su baúl y con un movimiento de varita encogió su equipaje. Luego se giró hacia sus amigos, mirándoles con desconsuelo._

_—Lo siento, compañero —dijo Ron, palmeándole el hombro—. Pero anímate, son sólo tres semanas y por lo menos no son los Dursley._

_—Pues la verdad, no sé qué es peor —se quejó el moreno, ceñudo._

_—Basta, Harry —Hermione se veía un tanto molesta por la actitud de esos dos—. Ya no eres un niño, ninguno lo somos. Has enfrentado muchísimas cosas y has podido superarlas, y todavía vas a tener que superar muchas otras. Te aseguro que esto no va a ser lo peor que te espera._

_—Vaya, Hermione —intervino Ron—. La próxima vez que necesite que me levanten el ánimo, seguro te llamo._

_Harry no dijo nada. Sólo se quedó ahí parado pensativo, evaluando las palabras de Hermione._

_—Tienes razón —concedió al fin, mirando el rostro de su amiga—. Tengo que hacer esto, y lo haré... Y quien sabe —su mirada se iluminó con una nueva idea—, quizás también me divierta._

_Hermione miró a su amigo con sospecha. Le conocía tanto como a sí misma; algo estaba tramando._

_—¿Qué piensas hacer?_

_—¿Yo? Nada. Estudiar mucho y, tal vez, cobrarme siete años de soportar a cierto molesto Slytherin._

_Y sin más se giró, murmuró la contraseña de la entrada y traspasó el umbral sin otra mirada atrás._

 

°°°°°°°

_Llevaban más de una semana encerrados en ese maldito castillo y Harry había cumplido su palabra: se había dedicado a hacer de la vida de Snape un infierno. Claro que el asunto había sido mutuo, y habían pasado los últimos diez días agrediéndose verbalmente, lanzando una ironía y un insulto tras otro, y a estas alturas, tenía que reconocer que esto no le estaba haciendo para nada feliz._

_De hecho, los dos últimos días había intentado ignorar al hombre y dejar las cosas por la paz, pero Snape era tan absolutamente irritante que le había sido imposible. Y para colmo de males, luego de esos días de intimidad en compañía de su odiado profesor, había descubierto que el sentimiento que albergaba hacia él no era precisamente de odio._

_A comienzos de su sexto año en Hogwarts, Harry había empezado a notar que no sólo le gustaban las muchachas, sino que también se sentía sumamente atraído por los chicos. Para finales de año, y luego de un par de romances frustrados, tuvo que admitir que era definitivamente homosexual. Le costó un tiempo aceptarlo, pero ahora estaba muy contento de sus inclinaciones y había tenido un par de relaciones muy satisfactorias._

_Sin embargo, tenía que reconocer que nunca se había enamorado de verdad, y ansiaba hacerlo. Quería encontrar una pareja, alguien que le apoyara y le amara, que compartiera sus tristezas y alegrías; nada del otro mundo, sólo alguien a quien amar._

_Y como si el destino se ensañara una vez más con su persona, había terminado enamorándose de su profesor de Pociones. ¿Es que podía llegar a haber algo más patético que eso? ¿Acaso tenía naturaleza masoquista? Ese hombre le había odiado desde que tenía once años, entonces, ¿cómo demonios podía haberse enamorado de él? Sí, definitivamente patético._

_Y ahí estaba, sentado frente a la ventana viendo el desolado paisaje nevado, sintiéndose más solo y miserable que nunca en su vida. Una lágrima se deslizó solitaria por su tersa mejilla, pero ni se molestó en limpiarla. Entonces lo sintió; un dedo cálido que se posaba sobre su mejilla interrumpiendo el camino de la salada gota y un cálido aliento sobre su oreja, que preguntaba con infinita dulzura:_

_—¿Por qué tan triste, Potter?_

_¿Acaso estaba soñando? ¿Era la voz de Severus Snape la que hablaba con tanta dulzura?_

_> >Potter —escuchó una vez más esa voz—. Harry, voltéate por favor._

_El chico negó con la cabeza. No quería voltearse y descubrir la mirada de burla y desprecio en los ojos de su maestro. En ese momento no lo resistiría._

_> >Por favor._

_El tono suplicante quebró todas sus defensas y giró la cabeza, posando sus anegados y temerosos ojos verdes en las profundas orbes negras. Pero un relámpago de sorpresa le sacudió. En el adusto rostro de su profesor no había el despreció que esperaba, solo una profunda dulzura y una infinita tristeza._

_Sin entender a ciencia cierta a qué se debía el cambio operado en el hombre frente a él, se vio repentinamente envuelto en un par de poderosos brazos, mientras una boca ávida descendía hasta la suya, clamando y suplicando ser correspondida._

_Y Harry no pudo negarse. Aunque aquello fuera una burla cruel y luego llorara lágrimas de sangre no podía negarse, así que abrió la boca y permitió que la insistente lengua inspeccionaba sus profundidades, mientras se plegaba al pecho duro y cruzaba sus brazos por el fuerte cuello._

_El beso duró lo que pareció una eternidad. Cuando al fin se separaron, jadeando, en los ojos del más joven se podía ver claramente reflejada una pregunta: ¿Por qué?_

_—Ya no resistía —susurró Severus a modo de explicación—. Estos días a tu lado han sido un infierno, deseándote y sin poder tenerte —los ojos del chico se abrieron con asombro._

_—¿Deseándome? —repitió, todavía incrédulo—. Pero... pero si usted me odia._

_—¿Quieres que te demuestre cuánto te odio? —preguntó, y volvió a aferrar al joven y a hundirse en la cálida boca. Al separarse de sus labios, siguió besando y mordisqueando la línea de la mandíbula hasta llegar al oído y susurrar insinuante—. Si quieres, puedo darte mayores muestras de cuanto te odio._

_Por toda respuesta, Harry se plegó nuevamente contra el ardiente cuerpo y atrapó la deseada boca. Mañana no importaba, sólo contaba el aquí y el ahora. Deseaba a Severus, le amaba y deseaba con toda su alma, y por Merlín que lo iba a tener. Así que cuando el hombre le alzó en brazos y le llevó al dormitorio, simplemente se abrazó a su cuello y le besó, y no dejó de besarle y amarle el resto de la noche y el resto de la vida._

 

—Harry, Harry... señor Potter.

—Qué... qué… — Harry se sobresaltó y miró confundido al rostro ante él— ...¿qué ocurre?

—Estábamos hablando y te desconectaste —explicó Severus, riendo—. ¿En dónde estabas?

—Aquí —replicó el joven mago con una dulce sonrisa.

—Eso lo sé —habló Severus un tanto impaciente—. Quiero decir dónde estaba tu mente.

—Aquí —repitió sin borrar la sonrisa—. El sitio era el mismo, sólo cambié de tiempo —se acercó al hombre y le dio un breve beso—. Recordaba nuestra primera vez.

El rostro del mago se dulcificó ante la respuesta, pero no pudo evitar lanzar un comentario mordaz.

—Vaya, señor Potter, sigue igual que cuando tenía doce años. Le estoy hablando de cosas importantes y usted se va a acompañar a las musarañas.

—¿Y acaso no te parece importante el tema de nuestra primera vez? —preguntó con tono burlón.

—Fue el día más importante de mi vida —musitó, estrechándole contra su pecho. Luego de un rato, se separó—. Y si mal no recuerdo, te portaste con demasiado descaro.

—¿Qué yo fui descarado? —preguntó con guasa—. ¿Entonces qué queda para ti? Estuviste insultándome durante siete años, y de la noche a la mañana vas, me besas y me haces el amor como si nada.

—No escuche que te quejaras —la sonrisa del mago mayor se ensanchó y el abrazo se estrecho, mientras sus labios bajaban hasta atrapar los otros que respondieron gustosos, uniéndose en un beso febril.

—Bueno —musitó Harry riendo, cuando al fin se separaron para tomar aire—. Tendremos que aceptar que somos un par de descarados, que se le va a hacer.

—Bueno, pero estabas a punto de decirme algo importante —recordó Severus cambiando abruptamente de tema y mirándole directamente a los ojos.

—Sí, tienes razón —su rostro se puso nuevamente serio—. Y espero que lo que te voy a contar te haga tan feliz como a mí.

 

_—Harry —clamaba Remus Lupin, intentando convencer al joven que veía casi como un hijo—. Tienes que reconsiderarlo. Tal como está la situación, ir a Escocia en este momento es una temeridad, te lo hemos dicho mil veces._

_—Y mil veces les he contestado lo mismo —replicó el joven que es ese momento se colocaba la capa de viaje—. TENGO que ir._

_—Pero tienes cuatro meses de embarazo —insistió el licántropo. A pesar de saber que era una causa perdida, no podía dejar que el chico se pusiera en riesgo sin intentar impedirlo—. En tu estado no puedes aparecerte ni viajar en polvos flu, ¿cómo piensas ir?_

_—Draco me preparó un portal hasta allí. Ya está todo arreglado._

_Remus lanzó al mencionado una mirada furiosa._

_—A m{i no me reclames —se defendió el rubio, mirando a su novio—. Él se empecinó; me aseguró que si no le ayudaba iría al Callejón Knockturn y conseguiría quien lo hiciera. No me quedó de otra_

_Harry caminó hasta Remus y le miró fijamente, con el alma en los ojos._

_—Entiende que debo hacerlo —musitó, implorando que le comprendiera—. Severus no sabe del bebé. Estoy seguro que la certeza de que va a ser padre le ayudará a soportar el alejamiento._

_—Todo está muy complicado, probablemente ni siquiera pueda acudir a la cita._

_—Me prometió que lo intentaría, y sé que si es humanamente posible, lo hará —besó la mejilla de Remus y se giró hacia Draco—. Estoy listo._

_—Recuerda que el portal se volverá a abrir a la medianoche. Si se te olvida, tendrás que regresar por medios muggles, este es un hechizo muy delicado —le advirtió el rubio, antes de comenzar a recitar un complicado encantamiento. Segundos después, el portal se abría y Harry desaparecía tras él._

 

Harry había relatado todo de un tirón, sin atreverse a levantar la vista. Cuando terminó, sintió unos tibios dedos que sujetaban su barbilla y le obligaban a alzar el rostro.

Se encontró con el aturdido rostro de Severus que le observaba aterrado, como si Harry acabara de decir que Voldemort había resucitado y se encaminaba hacia allí.

—¿Tenemos un hijo? —logró preguntar cuando al fin recuperó la voz—. ¿Un niño...tuyo y mío?

Harry no pudo encontrar su voz, así que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

—¡Por Merlín, Harry! —el hombre le abrazó con los ojos anegados; le estrechó con tal fuerza que el joven pensó que se iba a partir, pero no le importó—. ¿Cómo es? ¿Se parece a ti? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cuándo nació? —las preguntas se sucedían de manera continua, mientras le inundaban los deseos de saber más sobre su hijo. Miró a Harry y le preguntó con algo de temor—. ¿Le has hablado de mí? ¿Sabe que soy su papá?

—Calma, amor, calma —le tranquilizó dulcemente, apartándose ligeramente; se sentía feliz por la reacción de Severus, había estado tan preocupado—. Ante todo, por supuesto que sabe que eres su papá, y no sólo eso, te ama profundamente. Ni te cuento como insistió para acompañarme en este viaje; sólo se tranquilizó cuando le aseguré que si este año no llegabas, el próximo podría venir conmigo. Sobre cómo es... —se levanto, deslumbrado ante la mirada soñadora de Severus, se dirigió corriendo hacia el lugar donde estaba su túnica, y revisando un bolsillo interior sacó dos fotografías mágicas.

Una de las fotos era de Severus y él, donde las figuras se besaban apasionadamente y luego miraban sonrientes a la cámara. Se la habían sacado pocos días antes de la partida de Severus y había sido su fiel compañera todos esos años.

En la otra foto se veía un niño alto y delgado, de cabello alborotado y ojos negros, que sonreía a la cámara y luego hacía un gesto burlón, antes que una mano le atrapara y le sacara de objetivo, para segundos después regresar, con la misma sonrisa e igual gesto burlón repitiéndose indefinidamente.

Se apresuró de regresó a donde se encontraba Severus y le entregó el retrato de su hijo, con los ojos anegados por la emoción. El hombre lo tomó con mano temblorosa, casi con un miedo reverente, y se lo quedó mirando fijamente mientras las lágrimas desatadas empezaban a desbordarse. Con la punta de los dedos tocó la carita reflejada en la foto y luego se giró hacia Harry, enterrando el rostro en su hombro y llorando sin control, liberando todo el dolor y la desesperación que encerraba en su alma.

Harry se limitó a abrazarle y acariciarle el cabello, siseándole para tranquilizarle. Cuando al fin pudo calmarse, Severus levantó el rostro, y mirando la instantánea una vez más, musitó:

—¡Merlín, Harry! ¡Tenemos un hijo!

—Así es —en ese momento la sonrisa del joven resplandecía. Luego, esa sonrisa se volvió más pícara, como disfrutando de antemano un futura travesura; sabía que lo que iba a decir no le iba a hacer mucha gracia a su antiguo maestro—. Severus —comenzó, señalando la foto—, te presento a tu hijo, James.

—¿¿¿Qué??? —la exclamación esperada no tardó en llegar—. ¿Bromeas, verdad? —le miró, incrédulo; tenía que ser una broma, una pésima broma—. No te atreviste a llamar a mi hijo James, ¿verdad? Por favor, dime que estás bromeando.

—No es broma —aseguró Harry con una dulce sonrisa—. En realidad, se llama James Severus.

—¿Pero por qué? —el hombre no podía entenderlo—. ¿Por qué llamaste James a mi hijo?

El rostro del chico se oscureció de repente, pensando en cómo hacerle entender lo importante que era esto para él.

—Porque esperé que así tú podrías amar a un James Potter —hizo una pausa tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas—, y al fin podrías perdonar y olvidar.

Severus observó la expresión de su pareja, el anhelo que se escondía detrás de sus palabras, la súplica infinita... y entendió. Habían pasado por muchos sufrimientos para estar juntos, y al fin había llegado el momento de perdonar y olvidar, de empezar una nueva vida representada en la hermosa figura de ese pequeño de ojos negros y cabello alborotado. Y después de mucho tiempo, pudo ver su pasado y sonreír.

—Heredó tu cabello —musitó, los ojos fijos una vez más en la pequeña foto.

—Y tus ojos —replicó Harry—. Y tu encantador carácter —agregó, irónico.

—Que tratas de insinuar —gruñó el hombre mirando a Harry una vez más, con un enfado fingido.

—¿Yo?... Nada... — se echó a reír y entre risas, agregó—: Lo único que te diré es ‘bienvenido al infierno, papá’

Severus se unió a su hilaridad.

—No puede ser tan terrible.

—Espera que le conozcas y verás —al ver el ansioso rostro frente a él, adivinó su anhelo—. Sólo unas horas de paciencia, mi amor. Mañana mismo le conocerás —se acercó a él, le abrazó, le dio un breve beso y le instó a proseguir con la historia que había quedado en suspenso—: ¿Quieres seguir contándome qué pasó?.

Severus regresó del paraíso en el que había estado inmerso por unos grandiosos momentos y fijó su mirada en el hombre junto a él. Vio la angustia reflejada una vez más en los amados ojos, el ansia de comprender lo que había ocurrido, así que dando un nuevo sorbo a su bebida, asintió

>>Me decías que en los meses previos a mi cumpleaños estabas cada vez más preocupado— recordó Harry, con la intención de que retomara el hilo del relato—. Entonces, ¿qué hiciste?

—Decidí ir a tu encuentro como habíamos pactado, así que dos días antes de la fecha, hablé con Vasili y le conté lo que planeaba hacer. Él me dio su apoyo, aunque me advirtió que la situación estaba verdaderamente grave y no era muy prudente salir de la propiedad. Pero yo estaba decidido, necesitaba verte.

>>Luego de hablar con Vasili me interceptó Gustav y me hizo una escena. Había estado acosándome desde hacía meses, pero yo le ignoraba olímpicamente. Esa noche me suplicó que no fuera a verte, pidió, rogó, ordenó, y al ver que todo era inútil, me amenazó. Me dijo que si trataba de irme lo lamentaría. Yo le ignoré y ese fue mi peor error —musitó el mago con el rostro transfigurado por la angustia ante el horrible recuerdo.

 

_Severus Snape, enfundado en una capa negra de viaje, caminaba sigilosamente por el escarpado terreno. Esa noche el camino estaba resultando muy difícil, ya que había luna nueva y la oscuridad era total._

_Con esfuerzo llegó al límite de las barreras que protegían la propiedad, unos metros más y podría aparecerse. Tenía tantos deseos de volver a ver a su Harry._

_Traspasó las barreras, feliz, y cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer, una voz ronca grito lumus y una luz fuerte se estrelló contra él, la luz proveniente de una varita que sostenía nada menos que la mano derecha de Lord Voldemor, el mismísimo Lucius Malfoy, quien estaba rodeado de una docena de mortífagos encapuchados._

_—Vaya, vaya, miren lo que tenemos aquí —se escuchó la burlona voz que arrastraba las palabras—. Severus Snape, el espía más buscado por mi Señor. ¿Sabes que hay un precio sobre tu cabeza, Severus?_

_—La categoría se impone —contestó el aludido, intentando controlar el temblor de su voz, aunque sabía que estaba perdido. Y en su mente se arraigó un único pensamiento: nunca más podría ver los amados ojos verdes, no podría despedirse de Harry antes de morir._

_—Así que aún tienes ánimo de bromear. Veremos cuánto te dura cuando estés frente a tu Señor, TRAIDOR —el desprecio en su voz era patente, y sin esperar más, exclamó: ‘Petrificus Totalus’, y el cuerpo rígido del maestro de Pociones cayó al suelo como una losa de plomo—. Levántenlo —fue la siguiente orden, y segundos después, todos habían desaparecido y las sombras volvían a reinar en el lugar._

_Una figura vestida de negro salió de detrás de un árbol y un rostro inhumano esbozo una terrorífica sonrisa. Gustav Masden acababa de cumplir su venganza._


	4. Atrapado en el infierno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es la causa principal de la advertencia de violencia en esta historia, pero es importante para saber qué ocurrió con Severus en el cuartel de Voldemort. Además, también sabremos qué pasaba con Harry mientras tanto.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Harry se levantó de un salto con el rostro desencajado y comenzó a pasear nerviosamente frente a Severus, soltando imprecaciones y blasfemias sin parar—. ¡MALDITO CHUPASANGRE MAL NACIDO!! —el tono de su voz destilaba un odio visceral—. ¡Ya sabía yo que no se podía confiar en el maldito desgraciado! ¿Cómo se atrevió? —estrujaba violentamente una mano contra otra mientras su rostro enrojecía más cada vez—. ¡Entregarte A Voldemort! ¿Por qué lo hizo, Merlín, por qué?

Al escuchar sus propias palabras una luz se hizo en su cerebro, comprendiendo al fin. Lo había hecho por celos. Por culpa de sus malditos celos había hundido a Severus en el mismísimo infierno. Pero junto con esta revelación, llegó otra muchísimo más cruel y terrible. Él tenía la culpa. Por su maldita culpa el hombre que amaba se había visto sometido a quien sabe cuántas torturas y vejaciones. Debería estar muerto. Si hubiera muerto al nacer, las personas que amaba no hubieran sufrido o muerto por su culpa. No merecía vivir.

Y su agónica reflexión, se liberó del único modo posible.

—¡¡¡NOOOOOO...!!!

El grito desgarrador sacudió el corazón de Severus, quien se precipitó hacia Harry, el cual, con una fuerza descomunal nacida de su propia desesperación, en ese momento, estrellaba su puño contra la pared de piedra sin tener en cuenta el dolor que ello le estaba produciendo. Le abrazó por detrás, sosteniendo sus brazos para evitar que siguiera haciéndose daño. El hombre más joven se retorcía desesperado, intentando soltarse y proseguir con su auto-castigo, pero el abrazo de Severus se hizo aún más fiero, inmovilizándole casi por completo.

—Tranquilo, amor, tranquilo —susurró en su oído intentando que se calmara—. Eso ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, ahora estoy bien. Estoy aquí, contigo.

El más joven se relajó ligeramente dentro del abrazo, luego se giró hacia su pareja y enterró su cara en el firme pecho, llorando de manera descontrolada. Aflojando el agarre, Severus le condujo hasta un sofá, y luego de sentarse, lo acomodó en su regazo, acunándole suavemente hasta que se tranquilizó.

—Shh, amor, shh —murmuraba mientras los fuertes sollozos se iban apaciguando—. Cálmate, ya todo pasó.

—Es que no entiendes, Severus —los ojos verdes le miraron fijamente, mostrando una tristeza y un remordimientos infinitos—. Yo tuve la culpa —aunque los sollozos se habían calmado, las lágrimas seguían brotando incontenibles, formando profundos surcos en las mejillas del mago más joven—. Por mi culpa fuiste atrapado y torturado por Voldemort.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —preguntó Severus, mirándole con extrañeza—. Los únicos culpables son Gustav, Voldemort... —se detuvo brevemente, como buscando ánimos para pronunciar el último nombre—...y Lucius.

—Ellos fueron quienes te maltrataron, pero yo fui el causante de que te atraparan —el hombre intentó intervenir, pero Harry alzó una mano, impidiéndoselo—. Es así. Si no hubiera sido por mí, jamás habrías abandonado la propiedad y la protección de Vasili. De no haber sido por esa estúpida promesa que te obligué a hacer... —Severus negó con la cabeza pero Harry le ignoró—. Y si Gustav no hubiera tenido celos de mí, nunca te hubiera entregado. Y...

Severus, viendo que no había modo de contener la diatriba de auto culpa de su pareja, bajó la cabeza y tomó sus labios en un tierno beso, que prolongó hasta que sintió como el otro se relajaba visiblemente. Cuando al fin se separaron, observó el rostro congestionado, y tomándolo entre sus tiernas manos, depositó un beso en su frente y luego sumergió la mirada en los llorosos ojos verdes.

—Escúchame, Harry, y escúchame bien porque lo que te voy a decir es mi mayor verdad, la más absoluta —al ver que el joven lo miraba con atención, continuó—: Si me dieran la posibilidad de cambiar algo en mi vida, lo que fuera, a cambio de perder tu amor, no cambiaría absolutamente nada; ni el dolor, ni el sufrimiento, NADA, porque tu amor —y ahora el de nuestro hijo— son lo único que me sostiene en la vida. ¿Sabes por qué sobreviví al infierno de mi permanencia con Voldemort? —Harry negó con la cabeza, incapaz de emitir sonido—. Porque pensaba en ti. Anhelaba poder verte aunque fuera una vez más. Tú recuerdo me sostuvo, Harry. El recuerdo de tus amorosos ojos verdes y tu dulce sonrisa. Por ti estoy vivo.

Al terminar, el mago se aferró al joven y también lloró; lloró de tristeza por todo lo que había sufrido en esos años, por la angustia y la soledad, pero también de alegría, porque había recuperado a su Harry, y eso era suficiente por dar gracias a los cielos.

Mucho, mucho rato después, ya calmados, se separaron; Severus, mirando seriamente a su pareja, declaró:

—No tuviste la culpa, Harry. Yo me arriesgué a venir verte en la misma medida que tú te arriesgaste. ¿O acaso venir con un embarazo a cuestas es algo de todos los días? —notó que el joven, confundido, era incapaz de rebatir su razonamiento—. ¿Lo ves? Hice lo mismo que tú y por la misma razón, porque te amaba. Sólo que en mi caso las cosas salieron mal, pero fue así y tenemos que aceptarlo —le dio un breve beso—. Necesito que deseches el sentimiento de culpa —una suave caricia en la tersa mejilla— y seas valiente. Es imprescindible. Porque lo que te voy a contar es duro, muy duro, pero debes saberlo. Debes conocer toda la verdad, para que puedas estar alerta.

—¿Alerta para qué? —ahora Harry estaba intrigado.

—Para lo que pueda acontecer —al ver que la confusión seguía reinando en el bello rostro, musitó—: Deja que te explique todo y entenderás.

Harry se abrazó una vez más al cálido cuerpo y le besó con pasión. Luego, elevó la cabeza, endureció ligeramente el semblante y le animó a hablar

—Puedes empezar —susurró—. Prometo que seré fuerte.

—Bien —musitó Severus, apretando la mano de Harry con fuerza, y continuó con su historia—. Cuando recuperé la conciencia, me encontré en lo que aparentemente era el cuartel general de Voldemort y sus seguidores. Me levanté y me enfrenté cara a cara con la maldita serpiente —una sombra muy densa cubrió sus facciones ante el recuerdo.

 

_Severus Snape reaccionó lentamente; alzando la cabeza con dificultad, inspeccionó el lugar donde se encontraba. Era un salón lúgubre y frío, donde la escasa luz presente era suministrada por pequeñas teas que ardían en las paredes. Su escrutinio fue detenido por una tétrica carcajada que pareció retumbar por las paredes de aquel antro._

_—Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí —la áspera voz de Voldemort tenía un timbre que indicaba la enorme satisfacción que lE embargaba—. Nada menos que el mismísimo Severus Snape, nuestro apreciado traidor —se giró hacia Lucius, que estaba a un costado, arrodillado en señal de respeto—. Puedes levantarte, querido Lucius. Ya veo que ese vampiro, ¿cómo se llama?.. sí, Gustav, te dio el dato correcto. Hoy estoy realmente complacido contigo, tan complacido que recibirás la recompensa que desees._

_El mago rubio se incorporó, y mirando a su señor con respeto, murmuró:_

_—No fue nada, Mi Lord, sabe que sus deseos son órdenes para mí._

_—Tan lamebotas como siempre —se escuchó es sarcástico comentario de Severus, mientras se levantaba con cierta dificultad, todavía aturdido por el hechizo que le había lanzado Lucius previamente y furioso al pensar en la traición de Gustav—. Así que sigues siendo el perrito faldero de tu amo. ¿Qué otra cosa podría esperarse de ti?_

_—Al menos no soy un traidor —replicó el rubio con desprecio._

_—Y un traidor que está en una gran desventaja, debo agregar —intervino Voldemort con tono burlón—. De hecho, no creo que estés en condiciones de insultar a mi hombre de confianza, ¿no crees? —y para demostrar su punto, alzó la varita y gritó “Cruccio”. Severus cayó nuevamente al suelo presa de insoportables dolores mientras sentía como si le destrozaran todos los huesos del cuerpo, pero de sus labios no escapó ni un gemido—. Haciéndote el valiente como siempre, ¿no, Severus? Pero gritarás, te juro que gritarás._

_—Puedes hacerme lo que quieras —jadeó el hombre—, no te tengo miedo._

_En ese momento a Severus no le importaba nada. Sabía que iba a morir, eso era inevitable, pero moriría con dignidad, no dejaría que sus agresores le vieran humillado. Su único pesar era que no podría despedirse de Harry antes de partir, que no podría besarle una vez más._

_—Vaya, de lo que uno se entera —ahora, la satisfacción del Señor Oscuro era inconmensurable—. Así que nuestro traidor está enamorado, y precisamente de Harry Potte… y al parecer es correspondido. Eso si es un buen chiste —mientras una desagradable carcajada retumbaba por el salón, un aterrado Severus cerraba completamente su mente, maldiciéndose por haber sido tan estúpido como para dejar la guardia baja, a sabiendas que Voldemort podía leerle la mente sin necesidad de usar varita—. De nada te vale cerrarte ahora, aunque seas tan buen Oclumentista como yo no vas a poder rechazarme por mucho tiempo._

_—De hecho —puntualizó Severus, recuperándose—, soy mucho mejor que tú. Y puedo rechazarte durante un largo tiempo— sabía que no era verdad, que no podría resistir mucho si seguían las torturas que maltrataban su cuerpo, pero no pensaba demostrarlo_

_La furia que por un instante destelló en los ojos rojos fue la única señal de que el comentario había afectado el orgullo de Voldemort. Sin embargo, se recuperó de inmediato y continuó con el mismo tono burlón:_

_—Veremos si sigues pensando lo mismo después que acabe contigo. ¡Cruccio!_

_El cuerpo de Severus se retorció nuevamente ante la maldición que le era lanzada con potencia extrema, y gritó sin poder evitarlo mientras Voldemort reía despiadadamente._

_> >Pensaba matarte hoy mismo —decía ese monstruo con una mueca malévola, al tiempo que detenía la maldición—, pero ahora sé que me puedes ser de mucha utilidad. Quién sabe, hasta me podrías ayudar a encontrar a tu amorcito._

_—Nunca —jadeó Severus sin aliento—. Eso... nunca._

_—No creo que luego de un par de días como invitado en mis mazmorras sigas pensando lo mismo —declaró El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado con una mueca despectiva—. Verás como entonces estarás dispuesto a contarme todo lo que yo quiera saber y más._

_—Nun...ca —repitió el herido con un último aliento, y se desmayó._

_Pero antes que su profunda agonía le sumiera en la inconsciencia, Severus había alcanzado a notar la extraña actitud del hombre rubio parado a un lado de la habitación. Luego que el Señor Oscuro descubriera su más íntimo secreto, el rostro del Mortífago se había transformado, y un manto de furia demencial había cubierto sus facciones. Fue tan breve como una exhalación y de inmediato la habitual expresión fría regresó a su pétreo rostro; al parecer, había tomado una resolución._

 

Las últimas palabras de Severus fueron musitadas en un tono tan bajo que Harry, quien llevaba un buen rato con la vista fija en sus manos entrelazadas intentando contener la angustia que sufría al escucharle, levantó repentinamente la vista y la fijo en el rostro descompuesto de su pareja, preocupándose profundamente por la visión que se presentó ante sí.

El rostro de Severus estaba transformado. Los ojos, en los que brillaban las lágrimas que apenas podía contener, estaban llenos de angustia y dolor, y la boca estaba torcida en un rictus de amargura. Su cuerpo empezaba a temblar con fuerza, y su piel estaba pálida y fría. Estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso.

Entonces, cayó en cuenta de lo que había ignorado en su angustia por saber: Severus estaba a punto de derrumbarse. En las últimas horas se había visto sometido a una fuerte presión, tanto física como emocional, y su organismo estaba empezando a pasarle factura. Debía detener eso antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

Abrazó el tenso cuerpo y lo apretó contra su pecho, mientras pasaba su mano amorosa por la espalda del hombre, en movimientos circulares, lentos y tranquilizantes. Un buen rato después, aproximó su boca a su oreja y musitó quedamente, sin detener la mano acariciante sobre la espalda.

—Amor —su voz estaba impregnada de dulzura—. Por ahora ya es suficiente, debes descansar —mientras hablaba, depositaba ligeros besos al borde de la nuca.

—No —contestó con voz quebrada—. Te tengo que contar. Debes saber.

—Sí —la voz siguió siendo un murmullo relajante, acariciador—. Pero lo harás luego —la mano de la espalda sintió como los músculos se iban aflojando—. Ahora debes descansar. Casi amanece y estás demasiado agotado, y muy alterado. Mañana veremos todo mejor, ya lo verás.

—Pero debes saber —insistió el hombre.

—Sí, amor, lo sé —pequeños besos en la mandíbula y la mano de la espalda llegó a los hombros, masajeando suavemente—. Pero ahora vamos a dormir un rato. Es más —agregó con una repentina idea—, si te portas bien y me acompañas a la cama— le habló como a un niño pequeño mientras le ayudaba a levantarse —en la mañana, después del desayuno, llamaremos a Hogwarts y hablaremos con James.

Las facciones del mago mayor se transfiguraron con el pensamiento y en su rostro apareció una tímida sonrisa, mientras caminaban abrazados rumbo a la cama

—¿De veras podremos hablar con James? —el anhelo en su voz casi le rompió el corazón a Harry.

—Por supuesto —contestó, al tiempo que llegaban a la cama y empujaba a su pareja con suavidad sobre el lecho—. Ahora —le quitaba las pantuflas, mientras besaba los pies con cariño—, te voy a dar una poción tranquilizante... y no admito protestas —comentó, al ver que Severus hacía ademán de quejarse—. Es una poción muy suave que yo mismo uso a veces —le arropó cuidadosamente y, alargando el brazo, abrió el cajón de la mesilla de noche y sacó un frasquito lleno de un líquido azul—. Lo único que hará será relajarte y permitirte dormir sin sueños, así que no seas refunfuñón y abre la boca.

El hombre tomó sin chistar la poción ofrecida, y musitó:

—No te irás, ¿verdad? —parecía una tontería, pero de repente le había inundado el terror de llegar a perder a su pareja.

—Claro que no me iré —contestó, metiéndose bajo las sábanas y abrazando amorosamente a Severus. Éste se arrebujó contra él como si fuera un niño pequeño—. Ahora, duerme, amor, duerme que yo te cuidare. Nada volverá a dañarte. Lo prometo.

 

°°°°°°°°

Horas después, bañados y frescos, Harry y Severus charlaban frente a sendas tazas de humeante café. Como bien había dicho Harry, con el nuevo día todo parecía mucho mejor. Aunque, en esos momentos, Severus Snape sentía un tipo diferente de inquietud. Estaba aterrado ante la idea de hablar por primera vez con su pequeño hijo.

—No estoy seguro, Harry —decía, moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro, denegando—. ¿Y si se asusta al verme así?

—No se va a asustar —le tranquilizó Harry—. Además, te ves muy bien.

—No es cierto —insistió—. Estoy muy flaco y demacrado. Me veo terrible.

—¡Caramba, Severus Snape! —exclamó el joven, lanzando una carcajada—. No sabía que eras tan vanidoso. Creo que se te pegó de tu ahijado Draco.

—No te burles de mí —reclamó, pero no pudo reprimir una tímida sonrisa—. Es que estoy muy nervioso.

—No, si ni se nota. Lo disimulas de lo mejor —se burló el otro.

Severus frunció el ceño e hizo un mohín de disgusto.

—Muy gracioso, señor Potter— miró fijamente los brillantes ojos verdes—. En serio, Harry. Creo que es mejor que esperemos a llegar a Hogwarts y que tú hables primero con él.

—Eso ni hablar —negó, rotundo—. No pienso darle ese disgusto a tu hijo, amor. Estoy seguro que Albus ya le contó que regresaste y debe estar ansioso por hablar contigo.

—Pero...

—Además —le cortó, pues acababa de escuchar un ruido característico en la chimenea—, creo que ya es tarde. Si no me equivoco, ese que llama por la chimenea es un mensajero de tu hijo pidiendo audiencia —comentó, sonriendo al ver el desolado y aterrado rostro frente a él. Se levantó de la silla y le tendió una mano—. Vamos

Con mano temblorosa, Severus la tomó, y con mucha aprehensión acompañó a Harry hasta la chimenea, quedándose a un lado.

—Harry —exclamó el rostro de Draco cuando el aludido se arrodilló frente a la chimenea—. Perdona por despertarte, pero Albus nos contó todo esta mañana y el enano está a punto de volverme loco. Tenía dos alternativas: o te llamaba, o lo estrangulaba.

—No te preocupes, Draco. Estábamos a punto de llamarles —le tranquilizó Harry.

—Amigo, ¿es cierto? ¿Severus apareció? —ante el asentimiento de su interlocutor, Draco continuó preguntando con voz rasgada—. ¿Y cómo está? Lo que me dijo Albus no fue precisamente tranquilizante.

—Sufrió mucho, Draco —los ojos del Gryffindor se llenaron de lágrimas—. Pero ahora está bien. ¿Quieres hablar con él?

—No, después hablaremos con calma. Es que si me demoro más, el enano va a acabar conmigo; hasta aquí me llegan sus gritos de furia. Sólo dile que le quiero, ¿vale?

—Ya te escuchó —afirmó Harry, mientras veía como la cabeza de Draco desaparecía bruscamente de las llamas y de inmediato aparecía el rostro de su hijo, cuyos ojos relampagueaban de furia.

—Papí —se quejó en cuanto vio a Harry—, mi padrino hablaba y hablaba y no me dejaba a mí —sus negros ojos, tan parecidos a los de su padre, se llenaron de repentinas lágrimas—. Papí —preguntó con voz temblorosa pero directa, por algo era hijo de Severus Snape—, ¿es cierto que apareció mi papá? Dime dónde está. Quiero verlo.

—Tranquilo cariño —susurró Harry. Al ver la carita llorosa del niño se le encogió el corazón—. Tu papá está aquí, ya lo vas a ver; pero tienes que calmarte, ¿vale? Recuerda que eres un niño muy valiente.

—Sí, papi. Lo prometo —afirmó el niño, limpiando los lagrimones de su pequeño rostro—. Pero dile que venga —suplicó.

Apartándose, Harry tendió una mano a Severus, quien aún fuera del objetivo de la chimenea había escuchado hasta la última palabra con el alma en la boca. Vacilante, el hombre aferró su mano y se arrodilló frente al fuego.

Al ver la carita de su pequeño por primera vez, sintió que le embargaba una felicidad increíble. Ese niño era suyo, su hijo... y era idéntico a Harry. Pero su pareja tenía razón, los ojos que en esos momentos le miraban aturdidos eran iguales a los propios.

—James... —musitó tentativamente, sin saber que decir.

El niño, al escucharle, comenzó a llorar nuevamente sin control; la emoción que sentía en ese momento era demasiado para su pequeño corazón.

—¡Papá! —gamía entre sollozos que partían el alma—. ¡Papá, regresaste! ¡Regresaste! ¿Viste, tío Draco? —dijo al rubio que en ese momento se había arrodillado al lado del pequeño para abrazarle—. ¡Papá regreso! —y extendía su pequeña mano tratando infructuosamente de alcanzar la de su padre que estaba realizando un movimiento similar—. ¡Papá, te quiero! ¡Te quiero mucho!

Tragando el nudo que se había puesto en su garganta amenazando con ahogarlo, Severus le sonrió a su niño con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

—¡Yo también te quiero, hijo mío! —el tono era definitivamente desgarrador—. ¡Yo también te quiero!

—¡Papá, regresaste! ¡Te quiero!

 

°°°°°°°

Unas horas más tarde, Harry y Severus se hallaban sentados frente a la chimenea encendida, la lluvia torrencial golpeando nuevamente las ventanas cerradas. La conversación de la mañana vía chimenea había sido de tal intensidad, que cuando terminó con la promesa a James de que pronto se reunirían con él en Hogwarts, tanto Harry como Severus estaban completamente desgastados. Después de pasar un buen rato hablando de su hijo, habían salido a dar una vuelta por los alrededores del hotel y habían almorzado. Y en ese momento se sentían completamente renovados.

Severus se estiró en el sofá, recostando su cabeza en el regazo de Harry, y comentó:

—Pareces llevarte muy bien con Draco. De hecho, James primero dijo que era su padrino y luego le llamó tío —comentó con clara curiosidad.

—Sí —contestó Harry, pasando sus finos dedos a través del cabello oscuro de Severus—. En realidad, es su padrino.

—¿Su padrino? —la sorpresa en el rostro adusto fue evidente.

—Aja —confirmó Harry—. Él y Remus —ante la muda pregunta en los negros ojos, explicó—: Unos días después de tu partida, me fui a Hogwarts con la intención de seguir mi entrenamiento. Allá estaban Draco y Remus, que para entonces eran novios —el rostro de Severus evidenció un asombro tan auténtico que Harry no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

—¿Lupin y Draco? —preguntó, incrédulo.

—¿De qué te extraña? ¿Acaso no nos enamoramos tú y yo? —preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.

—También es verdad —concedió, sonriendo a su vez—. Pero algún día me tienes que contar cómo pasó eso.

—No te preocupes, lo haré —prometió, sin dejar de sonreír—. Lo cierto es que ellos estaban conmigo entrenando cuando me desmayé repentinamente. Me acompañaron a la enfermería y madame Pomfrey me dio la asombrosa noticia: estaba embarazado —los ojos de Harry reflejaron la alegría que sintió ese maravilloso día—. Estaba tan feliz, Severus. Iba a tener un niño, tu hijo. Era lo más grandioso que me podía pasar. Pero fue un embarazo difícil y tú me hacías tanta falta, te extrañaba tanto

—Lo siento tanto, mi amor —Severus levantó el rostro y le dio un tierno beso, y sus ojos se llenaron de nostalgia—. Siento no haber podido estar contigo, disfrutar tu embarazo o ver nacer a nuestro niño. Siento no haber estado allí —terminó con pesar.

—Estuviste, cariño —aseguró el joven, apartando el cabello de su rostro y besándole la frente—. En cada paso siempre estuviste en mi corazón. Además —agregó, bromeando para alejar la repentina nostalgia—, dejaste un buen representante —Severus le miró, interrogante, así que explico—: Draco se tomó tan en serio su papel de tu ahijado, que estuvo a punto de volverme loco con tantos cuidados —movió sus manos de manera exasperada, arrancando a Severus una pequeña sonrisa—. Él y Remus me apoyaron durante todo el embarazo y en el parto. Por eso los nombré padrinos de James.

—Benditos sean —murmuró Severus, agradecido de que Harry hubiera tenido gente que le apoyara en ese trance tan difícil—. ¿Por qué no me cuentas como estuvo el parto?

—Bueno, la verdad es que estuvo bastante movidito —comentó con una sonrisa—. Verás...

 

_Harry y Draco llevaban alrededor de una hora realizando los pocos entrenamientos que el moreno se podía permitir en su estado. Apenas le faltaba un mes para dar a luz y sabía que debería estar guardando reposo dadas las complicaciones inherentes a los embarazos masculinos, pero la guerra estaba en pleno apogeo y pronto se vería obligado a enfrentar a Voldemort. No se podía dar el lujo de descansar._

_Repentinamente, un dolor agudo en el bajo vientre le hizo perder el aliento. Se apoyó en una pared mientras jadeaba repetidamente y cristalinas perlas de sudor empapaban su frente. Draco, notando la situación, acudió presuroso en su ayuda._

_—¿Qué ocurre, Harry? —preguntó, preocupado—. ¿Qué tienes?_

_—No es nada, ya está pasando —le tranquilizó su amigo—. Fue sólo... —un nuevo latigazo hizo que detuviera lo que iba a decir, y mientras bajaba las manos para sostenerse el vientre, se apoyó pesadamente en el rubio—. Es un dolor muy fuerte —confesó cuando al fin pudo hablar—. Creo que este bebé quiere salir._

_—¡¡¿¿Qué??!! —exclamó Draco, espantado—. No puede ser, todavía falta un mes._

_—No me lo digas a mí —replicó, retorciéndose de nuevo—. Díselo... a él._

_—Pero madame Pomfrey no está, salió a atender unos heridos —Draco sólo le sostenía sin saber que hacer—. Y no puedes abandonar el castillo con la situación como está, estarías muy expuesto, así que no puedo trasladarte a un hospital. ¡Merlín, ¿qué hago?! —musitó, más para sí mismo que para Harry._

_—Llama a Remus —sugirió Harry, hablando pausadamente. Al ver que Draco le miraba aturdido, repitió—. A Remus, tu novio, ¿recuerdas? El hizo un curso de medimagia, seguro que sabe lo hay que hacer._

_Luego de ayudar a Harry a acostarse en el piso, poniendo bajó su cabeza un cojín que estaba tirado por allí, corrió hacia la chimenea que había en la sala de entrenamiento. Lanzó un puñado de polvos floo al fuego y gritó—: Remus Lupin._

_Al instante, la sonriente cara del licántropo apareció en medio de las llamas._

_—Hola, Draco. ¿Me llamabas?_

_—Sí. Ven rápido, te necesitamos —habló el rubio apresuradamente—. Es Harry. Su bebé quiere nacer._

_Segundos después, Remus salió precipitadamente por la chimenea y corrió hacia Harry. Luego de examinarle, informó:_

_—El bebé está a punto de nacer, Harry —explicó pausadamente—. Voy a tener que dormirte para hacerte la cesárea. Pero no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de todo, he asistido a un par de partos.Tranquilízate y respira profundo._

_—¿Has asistido a un par de partos? —siseó Draco, apartando a Remus para que Harry no le escuchara—. ¿Qué significa eso exactamente? —preguntó, comenzando a preocuparse seriamente._

_—Pues vi como la medimaga traía al bebé... — contestó en un murmullo, bajando la vista para no ver las orbes grises que en ese momento brillaban de irritación._

_—¿VISTE? —gritó Draco, pero ante una seña de Remus, bajó nuevamente la voz—. ¿Viste? ¿Y sólo con eso piensas traer al mundo al hijo de Severus y Harry? —ahora sí que estaba realmente histérico._

_—No te preocupes —le tranquilizó Remus, depositando un suave beso en sus labios—. Sé que hacer. Confía en mí, Harry y el bebé van a estar bien —y sin darle tiempo de replicar, llamó resueltamente—: Dobby._

_De inmediato, se apareció el pequeño elfo doméstico._

_—Sí, profesor Lupin, señor —saludó cortésmente, pero cuando vio a Harry acostado en el piso, lanzó un gritó—. Señor Harry Potter, señor, ¿qué le pasa? ¿Se cayó? ¿Se siente mal? —el elfo estaba realmente asustado._

_—No es nada, Dobby —musitó Harry—. Es sólo que el bebé está por nacer._

_—Así es —declaró Remus, y sin dar tiempo a reaccionar al elfo, ordenó—: Dobby, necesito que me traigas unas sábanas blancas limpias, muchas, y agua caliente._

_—Sí, señor —y con un chasquido, desapareció._

_Mientras Dobby regresaba, Remus transformó una silla en cama y levitó a Harry hasta ella. A medida que los dolores se hacían más frecuentes, la nostalgia del joven aumentaba_

_—Merlín, Severus —se lamentaba, con lágrimas en los ojos—. Tu hijo ya viene al mundo y no estás conmigo. ¿Dónde estarás, amor?_

_—Harry, tienes que serenarte —musitó Draco a su lado, sosteniéndole la mano mientras Remus preparaba lo necesario—. Esto no les hace bien ni a ti ni al niño._

_—Pero, Draco —seguía gimiendo entre fuertes dolores—. Le necesito. Por piedad, Draco, necesito a Severus aquí._

_—No es posible, amigo —denegó el otro con tristeza.— Pero estoy yo, y no te voy a dejar._

_—Por favor, Draco —imploró—. Si algo me pasa, cuiden a mi bebé como si fuera suyo hasta que regrese Severus. Te lo suplico, Draco._

_—Es innecesario que me lo pidas, porque sabes que lo cuidaríamos toda la vida de ser necesario —aseguró Draco, apretando la mano que se aferraba a la suya—. Pero tú vas a estar bien, y se lo vas a mostrar a Severus cuando regrese._

_—Tal vez —musitó Harry, antes que un nuevo dolor le aturdiera. Cuando se recuperó, continuó—: Pero si no sobrevivo, protéjanlo. Prométemelo, Draco. Y cuando regrese Severus, dile que le amo, que siempre le amé._

_—Te lo prometo, pero deja ya esos pensamientos negativos._

_—Sí, los dejaré —aceptó—. Tengo que sonreír para recibir a mi hijo._

_—Bueno, Harry —habló Remus en ese momento, levantando su varita y lanzando un hechizo tras el cual Harry se durmió profundamente._

 

—¡Merlín, Harry! —repitió Severus con añoranza—. Como hubiera deseado estar allí. Tuviste que criar tu solo a nuestro hijo.

—Fue un tiempo difícil pero tuve ayuda —comentó sin dejar de sonreír, para después añadir con guasa—. Pero no te preocupes, dejaré que te encargues de él los próximos cinco años y con eso estaremos a mano —la cara de terror que puso el hombre fue tan graciosa, que no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada antes de añadir—: Es broma, es broma. Le educaremos juntos y nos convertirá en los padres más orgullosos del mundo.

—Yo ya lo soy —musitó casi para sí mismo. Luego, levantó la cabeza y miró los increíbles ojos verdes de su pareja—. James y tú son mi orgullo, nunca lo dudes.

Harry se inclinó y tocó con un nuevo beso los labios tan deseados. Al terminar, acarició el rostro amado, bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un murmullo, y preguntó:

—¿Te sientes con ánimos para seguir contándome? Sé que es muy duro recordar todo eso, pero mientras más rápido lo expulses de tu organismo más rápido podrás empezar a superarlo.

Ante la pregunta, el cuerpo de Severus se puso inmediatamente rígido. Se había sentido tan bien y relajado. Por unas horas había podido olvidar tanto dolor y sufrimiento. Pero Harry tenía razón, al mal rato darle prisa.

—Me encerraron en una mazmorra oscura y sucia —recomenzó la historia con voz ronca, apoyando aún más su cabeza en el regazo de Harry, como buscando consuelo y apoyo. El joven acarició su cuello y espalda, tratando de que conservara la calma y recordara que ahora estaba allí, a su lado, a salvo—. La humedad y el frío eran terribles, y el piso estaba plagado de alimañas. El único mueble presente era un camastro duro ubicado en una esquina —tragó y aferró con fuerza la mano que en ese momento acariciaba su frente; llevándola a sus labios, la besó—. A pesar de todo, me sentía feliz. Tenía temor de que, pese a mis esfuerzos, Voldemort lograra entrar en mi mente, descubrir este lugar y atraparte. Sabía que tú ya no estarías aquí, pero el día de tu cumpleaños tratarías de cumplir tu promesa. Esos dos días que me habían dado eran suficientes para mantenerte a salvo.

Durante ese tiempo no me suministraron comida, apenas un cuenco con agua para que mantuviera la conciencia. Periódicamente, bajaba algún Mortífago y se divertía lanzándome maldiciones. Al cabo de dos días me llevaron nuevamente ante la presencia de Voldemort.

 

_—Merlín, Severus —señaló burlón su captor—. Mira que facha traes. ¿Dónde quedó la elegancia Slytherin? —al ver que el mago le miraba de frente, sin bajar la mirada, comentó—: Veo que aún te queda presencia de ánimo. No esperaba menos de ti, al fin y al cabo, pese a tus repetidas estupideces, siempre fuiste un hombre valiente. Pero veamos si todavía puedes cerrar tu mente a mí. ¡Cruccio!!_

_Luego de lanzarle la maldición un buen rato, penetró en su mente agotada; husmeó profundamente y reaccionó, lívido de furia._

_—Así que hace dos días si hubieras podido informarnos del paradero de Potter y no lo hiciste. ¡¡MALDITO EMBUSTERO TRAIDOR!! ¡¡CRUCCIO!!_

_Mantuvo la maldición mucho tiempo, hasta que un Mortífago se arrodillo frente a él y murmuro:_

_—Mi Señor —habló Lucius Malfoy con la cabeza gacha—. Recuerde su promesa._

_—Es cierto —habló el Señor Oscuro malévolamente, deteniendo la maldición—. No te destruyo en este instante, Severus Snape, porque tengo que cumplir una promesa —mientras intentaba recuperar el ritmo respiratorio, Severus escuchó, extrañado. ¿De qué diablos estaría hablando? ¿Qué promesa? Las siguientes palabras de Voldemort no ayudaron a tranquilizarle—. Aunque estoy seguro que preferirías morir en mis manos antes que tener que enfrentarte a lo que te espera. Llévenselo —fue lo último que escuchó antes de caer desmayado._

_°°°°°°°°_

_Severus despertó de nuevo en su mazmorra, aturdido, y cuando intentó moverse notó que le era imposible. Fuertes correas le tenían atado de piernas, brazos y cuello a una superficie rígida. Le habían despojado de su destrozada túnica y su camisa, y el torso desnudo subía y bajaba al compás de su agitada respiración. ¿De qué se trataría esta vez?_

_Una figura vestida de negro se acercó sigilosamente al indefenso hombre atado. Su rubio cabello y su blanca piel era lo único que se distinguía en la escasa luz reinante._

_—Caramba, Severus, al fin despiertas —musitó, arrastrando las palabras y esbozando una sonrisa malévola—. Ya me tenías impaciente —al ver la duda en los negros ojos de su presa, rió entre dientes y comentó—: Imagino que te preguntas qué hago aquí y porqué estás en esa posición, ¿cierto? —Severus no respondió, no pensaba darle al rubio esa satisfacción—. Veo que no quieres hablar. No importa, hablaré yo —comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la plancha donde el otro estaba atado—. Esto tiene que ver con la oferta que me hizo Mi Señor, ¿recuerdas que me ofreció la recompensa que yo quisiera? Pues bien, mi recompensa eres tú._

_Mientras hacía esta declaración, Lucius Malfoy se inclinó hacia el cuerpo tendido, entrando el limitado campo visual de Severus, y metiendo la mano en su túnica sacó un afilado estilete y lo empuñó junto frente al rostro de Severus._

_> >Te estarás preguntando qué es esto —musitó, pasando la afilada hoja muy cerca del ahora asustado rostro del hombre atado—. Aunque por tu cara veo que ya sabes de qué se trata y cuáles son sus posibles utilidades. Pero déjame contarte algo que quizás no sepas —llevó la punta del arma hasta el torso desnudo y trazó una circunferencia alrededor del pezón. Una mueca de dolor apareció en el rostro pétreo de Severus, mientras un hilillo de sangre brotaba de la leve herida—. Hace algún tiempo, leyendo en un libro antiguo de magia —una nueva herida, esta vez cerca del ombligo, y una nueva mueca de dolor—, encontré la fórmula para una poción muy interesante; por cierto, prohibida hace más de trescientos años. Tal vez tú, como profesor de Pociones, la conozcas —un corte algo más profundo y un quejido incontrolable en los labios de la presa._

_> >La llamaban “Espiritus Corpus Malignus”. Se utilizaba como método de tortura en los tiempos medievales —un corte nuevo, esta vez a la altura de la cintura. Severus tenía el rostro totalmente congestionado, pues a pesar de que las heridas eran relativamente pequeñas, el dolor era muy fuerte—. Entre sus propiedades, incluía el agudizar sensiblemente el dolor de cualquier corte —una nueva incisión, ahora en medio del pecho—, además de hacer mucho más lento el proceso de cicatrización, que cuando al final se producía dejaba unas marcas muy, pero que muy feas —otro corte, un nuevo gemido—. Y lo mejor de todo: con cada escisión, el mago o bruja al que se aplicaba iba perdiendo un poquito de su magia, un pedacito cada vez. ¿Adivinas ahora qué le pedí a mi Maestro como pago a mis servicios?_

_—¿Por qué? —fueron las únicas palabras del torturado hombre, quien ahora sabía que ni siquiera le sería concedido el alivio de una muerte rápida._

_—¿Por qué? —repitió el hombre con el rostro desencajado de furia, hundiendo el estilete con más saña y recibiendo en respuesta un agudo grito—. Porque eres un maldito traidor, un malnacido que nunca mereció el privilegio de ser Mortífago._

_—¿Tan... to... rencor —Severus hacía inauditos esfuerzos para emitir cada palabra —sólo por... que traicioné... a tu... Señor?_

_—¿Por traicionar al Señor Oscuro? No digas estupideces —el rubio daba vueltas alrededor de Severus, cada vez más furioso—. Me traicionaste a mí, a Lucius Malfoy —una nueva cuchillada descargando toda su furia concentrada—. Y con un niñato de mierda, con Harry Potter —al ver la incomprensión en el rostro de Severus, agregó—: Yo te amaba, desde siempre; ¿y cómo me lo pagaste? Traicionándome con un niño de la edad de mi hijo._

_—Lo... nuestro... terminó ha... ce mucho... tiempo —Severus jadeaba tratando de entender, Lucius parecía al borde de la locura—. Tú... te ca... saste con... Narcissa._

_—Porque mi Amo me lo ordenó —replicó Lucius con voz desgarrada—. Pero te amaba a ti... a ti —un nuevo corte, un dolor inaguantable, y el profesor de Pociones se desmayó._

Severus abrió los ojos por primera vez y miró el rostro inundado de lágrimas de Harry, quien no sabía cómo soportar la congoja que embargaba su pecho. Ni en mil años hubiera podido calcular la magnitud de las torturas que le habían sido infligidas a su amado. Severus se incorporó, y abrazándole apretadamente contra su pecho, se forzó a continuar el relato. Faltaba ya tan poco.

—No sé cuánto tiempo pasó desde entonces, y la verdad no es mucho lo que logro recordar de esa época, sólo que las ‘sesiones’ con Lucius se repitieron muchas veces. Además, de tiempo en tiempo otros Mortífagos llegaban y me golpeaba sin piedad. De ahí vino mi cojera —explicó lo evidente.

Yo ya me encontraba muy enfermo. Tenía múltiples heridas —la mayoría abiertas e infectadas— y la falta de alimentos hacía estragos sobre mi salud. Además, a raíz de tantas cortadas y por efecto de la poción, había perdido mi magia completamente —apretó a Harry con fuerza, mientras el joven enterraba el rostro en su pecho llorando desgarradoramente. Pero Severus se obligó a seguir hablando—. Un día, Lucius se presentó de improviso, pero su actitud no era la de siempre. Tenía la túnica desgarrada y manchada, el rostro y las manos llenos de sangre y barro. Fue hacia mí y me apuntó con la varita. Yo pensé que ese sería mi fin y di gracias por ello.

_—Severus Snape —la voz de Lucius tronó por todo el recinto, el hombre estaba demencialmente furioso—. Tu maldito niño consentido lo logró —Severus no entendía de que estaba hablando—. Le mató, cumplió la maldita profecía._

_“¿Profecía?”, se preguntó, esperanzado. “¿Acaso Harry...?”_

_—¿Quién está muerto? —preguntó con voz áspera._

_—¿Quién más? Mi Señor. Le mató tu estúpido Harry Potter —al ver la tenue sonrisa que distendía los labios de Severus, se desquició aún más—. Pero no lo va a disfrutar. Ni él ni tú._

_El hombre torturado se alegró. Sabía que ése era su fin, pero la tortura cesaría y Harry estaba vivo. Podría morir feliz._

_—¿Crees que te voy a matar? —Lucius lanzó una risa enajenada—. Por supuesto que no. Eso sería demasiado bueno para ti. He ideado algo muchísimo mejor, digno de Lucius Malfoy —giró alrededor del hombre con pasos lentos, siempre apuntándole con la varita—. Te voy a lanzar un Obliviate, para que a partir de ahora vivas como un Muggle más, sin magia y sin memoria, y sin el recuerdo de Harry Potter —el rostro de Severus estaba transformado por la angustia._

_> >Pero hasta eso es poco, ya que el que olvida no sufre y yo quiero que sufras. Así que voy a hacer un Obliviate especial, uno que te permitirá recordar en digamos... ¿veinte años?... Sí, veinte años estarán bien. Entonces recordarás, viejo, marcado, sin magia e igual de enamorado de Harry Potter. Y sufrirás, porque ya tu niño te habrá olvidado... o estará muerto, porque no voy a descansar hasta deshacerme de él._

_—¡¡NO TE ATREVERÁS, MALDITO!! —gritó Severus con las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban._

_—Por supuesto que sí —otra vez la risa malvada—. Y no te preocupes por tu salud, me encargaré de dejarte en una zona muggle. Quiero que vivas muchos, muchos años de sufrimiento. Despídete de tu mundo, Severus Snape._

_—¡¡NOOOO!!_

_—“Obliviate Perfectus Veinte”_

_Y el mundo que conocía Severus Snape, dejó de existir._


	5. ¿Dónde se ocultan las alimañas?

Harry miró a Severus con el rostro desfigurado por el dolor, tomando plena conciencia de la magnitud del sufrimiento por el que había pasado su pareja.   
  
_“Maldito Lucius Malfoy”_ pensó mientras las lágrimas volvían a rodar por sus pálidas mejillas. ¿Cuánto llanto había derramado en apenas dos días? _“Ojalá te pudras en el maldito infierno. Ojalá no te hubieras muerto para poder matarte con mis propias manos... aunque... un momento.”_ De repente se dio cuenta del completo significado de lo que Severus acababa de narrar. _“Merlín. Malfoy no está muerto”_   
  
Levantó la vista y la fijó en el rostro pétreo del hombre que todavía le abrazaba, y hundiéndose en su oscura mirada, musitó:  
  
—Lucius Malfoy no está muerto, ¿verdad?  
  
—No —fue la escueta respuesta.  
  
—Pero no comprendo —continuó Harry, confuso—. Todos creímos que estaba muerto. Hasta Draco. De hecho, yo lo vi al lado de Voldemort justo antes de lanzar el hechizo que lo incineró. La explosión fue enorme y aunque nunca apareció el cadáver pensamos que, al igual que Voldemort, había muerto entre las llamas.  
  
—Conociendo a esa sabandija —murmuró Severus con voz ronca—, imagino que ya tenía lista alguna alternativa de escape —sonrió amargamente—. Es un hombre con múltiples recursos.  
  
—Así que no está muerto —repitió Harry casi como para si mismo—. Pero entonces, ¿dónde está?. Nadie ha sabido de él desde la batalla final; si está vivo, es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.  
  
—Estará escondido en algún hueco de alcantarilla como la alimaña que es —escupió Severus con desprecio—. Pero es una alimaña peligrosa, Harry —agregó, aferrando al joven con fuerza por los hombros y mirándolo con ojos preocupados—. Y juró deshacerse de ti. Por eso estoy aquí, por eso tuve que venir —su voz traslucía a las claras su desesperación.  
  
—¿POR ESO estás aquí? —repitió Harry con el ceño fruncido, recalcando sus primeras palabras, al tiempo que se separaba de Severus para examinar su rostro—. ¿Qué quieres decir? —al ver la expresión avergonzada y triste de Severus comenzó a entender—. ¿No pensabas regresar, verdad? —el dolor era patente en su voz. El hombre no contestó, sólo giró la vista hacia las llamas con el rostro serio—. ¿Por qué, Severus? ¿Por qué?  
  
—¿Por qué? —la voz estaba ronca por la emoción contenida—. ¿Por qué crees? Estoy viejo, cojo, con todo el cuerpo marcado y sin magia, convertido en un maldito squib. Y tú eres joven, hermoso, con una vida por delante. ¿Qué derecho tenía yo de venir a amargarte la existencia? —el hombre se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación—. Recordé catorce años antes de lo que se suponía que lo haría, pero todo lo que había predicho Lucius era real. ¿Cómo podía esperar tan siquiera que siguieras amándome?  
  
Harry también se levantó hecho una furia. ¿Cómo se había atrevido Severus a dudar de su amor? ¿Acaso no le había dado innumerable pruebas de que su sentimiento era sólido y eterno? Pero entonces lo miró y lo vio tan frágil y desvalido que toda su furia amainó. Y en su pecho creció un sentimiento avasallador, la necesidad de demostrarle nuevamente que él era el hombre de su vida, el único hombre que había amado y deseado y el único al que se podría entregar tal y como se disponía a hacer en ese mismo instante.  
  
Severus observó con el alma acongojada todos los cambios que sufría el rostro del hombre que amaba y esperó en silencio a que llegará la explosión. Pero ésta no llegó y vio con asombro como en los ojos de Harry aparecía la expresión de un deseo inconmensurable y en sus labios una inquietante sonrisa, antes de comenzar a acercarse lentamente hacia él.  
  
Harry se acercó hasta pegar su cuerpo ardiente al cuerpo cálido de su amor, y subiendo los brazos, los cerró alrededor de su cuello y alcanzó su boca con un deseo frenético, producto de una mezcla de amor, temor, dolor, furia y los mil sentimientos encontrados que latían en su corazón. Su lengua incisiva exigió la entrada en la boca que le pertenecía por derecho, y cuando Severus le cedió el paso, entró sin tapujos, acariciando todo cuanto encontraba a su paso hasta encontrarse con su compañera, tocándola y acariciándola con una insistencia que salía del corazón.  
  
Los brazos de Severus se enroscaron alrededor de la delgada cintura atrayendo a Harry aún más cerca mientras ambos se frotaban uno contra otro, con movimientos sinuosos que hacían que su excitación creciera a niveles imposibles. Los jadeos y las palabras amorosas susurradas al oído también aumentaban, así como el deseo de volver a sentir piel contra piel, sudor contra sudor, alma contra alma, y poder saciar una vez más ese deseo que amenazaba con desbordarlos.  
  
Las manos de Severus se deslizaron ardientes bajo el suéter de Harry, subiéndolo lentamente hasta sacarlo por la morena cabeza y dejar el torso desnudo y a su merced, mientras el otro le desabotonaba rápidamente su camisa y la dejaba caer sobre la alfombra. La boca de Harry bajó hasta el fuerte cuello con besos húmedos y de allí siguió hacia el pecho marcado, parándose en cada una de las cicatrices para besarlas con devoción, hasta llegar a un oscuro pezón, donde se cerró chupando y mordisqueando a placer, para verse recompensado por los gemidos ahogados que escapaban de la garganta del hombre.  
  
Mientras, las manos de Severus se deslizaron por la morena espalda de su pareja, hasta descansar una vez más en la cintura. Con indudable destreza, le desabrochó la correa, abriendo el botón y el cierre del pantalón. Separándose un momento del cuerpo de su joven amante, y aferrando la pretina del pantalón y del boxer a un tiempo, jaló ansiosamente liberando un miembro erguido y palpitante, que lo esperaba más que dispuesto. Sin perder tiempo, se deshizo de ambas prendas, y casi al instante Harry le obligó a ponerse a su altura y continuar con lo que sus corazones y cuerpos les exigían.  
  
Harry retomó su labor, adorando las heridas de Severus con sus labios y lengua. No sin cierta dificultad, Severus se quitó el resto de su ropa, y luego, deslizando las manos por las redondas nalgas del joven, lo atrajo con fuerza, frotando ingle contra ingle y permitiendo que sus erecciones se acariciaran a placer.  
  
Ambos gimieron y jadearon, antes de que sus bocas se unieran una vez más y sus lenguas reemprendieran la dura batalla. Dando traspiés, se dirigieron abrazados hasta la invitadora cama y cayeron en ella, convertidos en un enredo de piernas y brazos.  
  
Harry sentía que el deseo estaba a punto de ahogarlo, así que sin esperar más, convocó un pequeño frasco de lubricante que entregó a Severus.  
  
—Severus, por favo r fue todo lo que dijo con voz suplicante, pero el hombre lo entendió a la perfección.   
  
Tomó el frasquito y con besos suaves bajó a lo largo del torso de su amante, mientras su ardiente lengua lamía aquí y allá, hasta llegar al miembro del joven, que se erguía triunfante, esperando. Apenas le dio un par de besos ligeros; conocía a Harry y sabía que si jugueteaba mucho más, explotaría.   
  
Se colocó frente a la amada entrada y luego de hundir un dedo en el lubricante, lo introdujo con un movimiento suave y acompasado, dilatando la entrada con amor y golpeando la próstata reiteradamente, obteniendo gemidos y suspiros ahogados como compensación a su esfuerzo. Dos dedos y los gemidos y las súplicas crecieron en magnitud; tres y ya lo único que se escuchaba eran palabras y súplicas incoherentes. Severus sonrió; Harry estaba listo.  
  
Se colocó entre los muslos del chico, y mientras lo besaba una vez más, se hundió en ese cálido ser que lo recibía ansioso. Un segundo de paciencia y comenzó a moverse, siendo seguido de inmediato por los movimientos de su pareja, que se acoplaban a los suyos como un guante hecho a la medida. Harry se entregaba total y completamente, como siempre lo hacía, y Severus entendió. Sin importar como estuvieran ahora o en el futuro, Harry era suyo y él era de Harry, y eso nada ni nadie lo cambiaría. Entonces las embestidas se volvieron cada vez más fuertes, y rápidas, y los demás pensamientos se evaporaron. En lo único que podía pensar era en el tibio cuerpo en el que se hundía una y otra vez, en el rígido y suave pene que su mano acariciaba con amor y en los suspiros y jadeos que llenaban el ambiente. Y entonces, el mundo estalló. Mucho después, saciados y exhaustos, se dejaron deslizar lentamente en un sueño profundo y reparador.  
  
  
°°°°°  
  
Habían dormido por muchas horas, consecuencia del agotamiento emocional al que se habían visto sometidos. La mañana siguiente amaneció clara y brillante, realmente magnífica, y luego de desayunar decidieron salir a dar un paseo hasta el lago cercano, ese que tantas veces habían visitado cuando empezaban su relación. Se sentaron bajo un árbol muy cerca del lago, uno junto al otro con las manos entrelazadas, y se quedaron mirando la belleza que les rodeaba, felices de poder estar allí, juntos al fin, respirando ese aire tan puro y sintiendo que la esperanza se posaba finalmente en sus corazones, la esperanza de una vida feliz y plena.  
  
—Sabes —musitó Severus luego de un largo rato en silencio—. Éste fue el primer lugar que empecé a recordar luego del obliviate —Harry lo miraba fijamente, pendiente de cada una de sus palabras—. Lo veía en sueños, aunque no sabía lo que significaban. Primero eran sólo reflejos, manchones como los de una pintura que se está comenzando. Luego fueron definiéndose los contornos, las aguas serenas, el brillo del sol entre los árboles, las grandes ramas y las hojas de un verde tan increíble que parecía irreal —se giró hasta hundir su negra mirada en las luminosas esferas verde esmeralda y se inclinó para darle un tierno beso—. El verde de tus maravillosos ojos.  
  
—Luego —continuó con voz pausada—, en mis sueños empezó a aparecer una silueta, casi un fantasma, que con el tiempo fue aclarándose, hasta mostrarme el espectro de un hombre alto y delgado pero sin expresión, sólo era una sombra. Luego apareció el cabello muy negro y unos brillantes ojos verdes—un nuevo beso al joven que lo escuchaba embelesado—. Esos sueños fueron el comienzo de mi regreso a la vida.  
  
—¿Pudiste recuperarte del obliviate? —preguntó Harry, extrañadísimo—. Pensaba que eso era imposible.  
  
—Yo también —admitió Severus—. Pero deja que te cuente todo lo que pasó. Así podrás entenderlo mejor —pidió suavemente, acariciando su mejilla antes de continuar—. Luego que Lucius me lanzó el hechizo, perdí la conciencia y no la recupere hasta dos semanas después, en una cama de un hospital Muggle —pasó un brazo por los hombros de Harry y lo aferró contra si—. Las buenas personas que me recogieron, me contaron lo que había pasado.  
  
  
_—Doctor —preguntó una afable mujer blanca y pequeña, de unos cincuenta años—. ¿Cómo se encuentra ese buen hombre?  
  
—La verdad es que está muy mal; de hecho, todavía no recupera la conciencia — explicó el médico con actitud profesional—. Debo admitir que jamás había visto un caso parecido.  
  
—¿Pero se recuperará? —preguntó un hombre rubio, regordete y casi tan bajito como su mujer. En sus bondadosos ojos se reflejaba una gran preocupación.  
  
—No puedo asegurarlo. Sus heridas físicas son profundas. Tiene múltiples cortes que están muy infectados, además de la cadera desviada y se nota que fue golpeado con saña, pues tiene hematomas por todo el cuerpo y varias costillas rotas a medio soldar —por un momento el rostro del doctor abandonó su expresión profesional y dejó traslucir el horror que le producía lo que acababa de ver—. Jamás, en todos mis años de profesión, había visto algo tan terrible. Ese hombre está destruido.  
  
—¿Y qué podemos hacer? —insistió la mujer. Ese pobre desconocido la había conmovido y no pensaba dejarlo abandonado a su suerte.  
  
—Por ahora hemos hecho todo lo que estaba en nuestras manos. Curamos sus heridas y lo estamos hidratando y administrándole antibióticos —reseñó con voz cálida mirando a la buena samaritana—. Sólo nos resta esperar a que su organismo reaccione. Esperemos que sea lo bastante fuerte como para lograrlo.  
_  
  
—Permanecí en coma durante dos semanas, y según me contaron, un par de veces estuve al borde de la muerte —siguió narrando Severus, su mirada se había dulcificado al recordar a aquellos seres bondadosos que tanto lo habían ayudado—. Pero al fin logré superarlo y recuperar la conciencia— la mano de Harry acariciaba dulcemente el muslo de Severus, atento a cada palabra que él pronunciaba, aunque su mirada, como la de su pareja, estaba perdida en el horizonte lejano.  
  
Cuando me recuperé, allí estaban ellos, Vlad y Rusca. Me contaron que me encontraron tirado a un lado del camino cuando iban con su carreta a vender frutas en el mercado, así que me recogieron y me llevaron al único hospital de la zona. Luego entró el doctor y me preguntó mi nombre y entonces tomé conciencia de que no sabía quién era, de dónde venía ni qué me había pasado. Era un hombre sin recuerdos  
  
_El hombre pálido y delgado acostado en la cama de hospital inmaculadamente blanca, abrió los ojos, sumamente confundido. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado?  
  
—Mira, Rusca, está despertando  —Vlad llamó a su mujer, quien se acercó presurosa.  
  
—Ve a buscar el doctor —pidió Rusca a su esposo, antes de inclinarse sobre la cama de Severus—. Buen hombre —murmuró—. ¿Cómo se siente?  
  
Con un gran esfuerzo, Severus giró la cabeza y enfocó la imagen de la mujer que lo miraba preocupada.  
  
—No... muy... bien... ¿Dónde... estoy? —preguntó con voz ronca por la falta de uso.  
  
—Está en un hospital —explicó la mujer—. Mi marido y yo lo encontramos en el camino cuando íbamos al mercado y lo trajimos hasta acá.  
  
—Agua...— pidió, pasando su lengua por sus labios resecos.  
  
Rusca fue hasta la mesilla y tomó un vaso de agua y un algodón. Empapando el algodón en el agua fresca, mojó generosamente los labios del enfermo.  
  
—¿Qué... me... pasó? —preguntó cuando ella se apartó.  
  
—No lo sabemos. Lo encontramos muy golpeado y con muchas heridas, todas infectadas. Entonces lo trajimos aquí y...  
  
—Vaya, así que regresó al mundo de los vivos —la interrumpió una voz seria, pero que traslucía un indudable tinte de satisfacción—. Es bueno verlo despierto. ¿Cómo se siente? —preguntó un hombre de mediana edad que vestía una bata blanca, mientras chequeaba sus signos vitales.  
  
—Regular —contestó brevemente—. ¿Cómo... estoy?  
  
—Verá, señor...—el doctor se detuvo, recordando algo—. Disculpe, pero no traía identificación. ¿Me puede decir su nombre?  
  
—¿Mi nombre? —preguntó Severus como si no entendiera.  
  
—Sí, señor —continuó el doctor con paciencia. Sabía que luego de despertar de un coma profundo, los enfermos tenían ciertos lapsus de desconcierto y desubicación temporal—. Necesitamos su nombre para el archivo.  
  
—Mi nombre...—repitió, tratando de concentrarse—. Mi nombre...—dijo ahora con temor en la voz, mirando directo a los ojos del médico—. No puedo recordarlo. ¡Dios, no sé quién soy!  
  
—Tranquilícese —pidió el doctor, dándose inmediata cuenta de la situación—. Probablemente sea un problema temporal por estar tantos días en coma. Con seguridad recordará muy pronto.  
_  
—Pero pasaron los días y por fin no me quedó otro remedio que admitir que había perdido la memoria, quizás de forma permanente —continuó Severus con voz pausada—. Pasé mucho tiempo en el hospital mientras me recuperaba completamente, casi tres meses de tratamiento con medicinas de todo tipo, además de una dieta especial con vitaminas y minerales para fortalecer mi organismo severamente deteriorado.   
  
Durante ese tiempo, y pese a la angustia que me generaba el deterioro físico y la falta de memoria, me sentí seguro y protegido. Las enfermeras y los doctores me trataban muy bien y Vlad y Rusca me iban a hacer compañía cada vez que podían. Pero a medida que me fortalecía físicamente, mi espíritu se deterioraba, temiendo el momento que tendría que abandonar ese lugar. ¿Qué haría? ¿A dónde podría ir? No sabía quién era, ni si tenía familia o algún lugar donde llegar. Por lo que sabía, nadie había preguntado por mí ni me estaban buscando. Entonces, ¿qué iba a ser de mi vida?.   
  
Entonces, cuando más hundido estaba, mis buenos samaritanos llegaron a salvarme de nuevo.  
  
  
_—Vatlad —saludó Rusca alegremente, entrando en la soleada habitación donde Severus se encontraba leyendo plácidamente. El hombre respondió con una sonrisa—. Ya me dieron la buena noticia —al ver que el rostro de su protegido se ensombrecía, preguntó—: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no te agrada la idea de poder abandonar este encierro finalmente.  
  
—Sí, claro que si —contestó, tratando de convencerse a si mismo.  
  
Rusca notó su vacilación y se acercó a él, posó una mano sobre su brazo, y clavó su mirada franca en los vacilantes ojos oscuros.  
  
—¿Acaso no somos amigos? —preguntó, sonriendo. Cuando el hombre asintió, ella continuó—: Entonces, ¿por qué no me cuentas?  
  
Él la miró aun dudando, pero al fin se rindió.  
  
—Estoy muy preocupado —confesó, en voz muy baja—. No tengo memoria, ni trabajo, ni dinero. Ni siquiera sé si se hacer algo ¿Cómo voy a sobrevivir allá fuera?  
  
—¿Esa es toda tu preocupación? —preguntó la mujer ampliando la sonrisa—. Vaya, hombre, creí que era algo más grave.  
  
—¿Acaso no te parece lo suficientemente grave? —preguntó ligeramente molesto al ver la tranquilidad con que ella tomaba su predicamento.  
  
—Claro que no, porque ya tenemos la solución  —ante la mirada interrogante del hombre, explicó—. Te vas a venir a vivir con Vlad y conmigo —al ver que el otro iba a protestar, alzó la mano, deteniéndolo—. No aceptaré un no por respuesta. Además, vas a trabajar con Vlad en el campo, y no te apresures a agradecer porque no es un regalo. Es un trabajo duro, pero sabemos que vas a poder enfrentarlo.  
  
El hombre se quedó sin palabras por un buen rato, hasta que al fin logró balbucear.  
  
—Gracias  
  
—Ni lo digas —desestimó Rusca—. Y ahora, empieza a arreglar tus cosas; nos vamos a casa.  
  
_  
—¿Vatlad? _—_ preguntó Harry con voz divertida   
  
—Ni lo menciones —rogó Severus con cara compungida—. Vlad y Rusca son personas buenas y generosas, pero tanto ellos como sus padres tienen un gusto terrible para los nombres.  
  
Las carcajadas de ambos hombres resonaron en el sereno ambiente durante un buen rato. Cuando al fin se calmaron, Severus fijó en Harry su mirada casi suplicante.  
  
—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el joven, extrañado.  
  
—Harry —tanteó despacio, sin saber cómo expresar lo que deseada—. Me siento muy feliz aquí contigo, no vayas a pensar que no, pero...  
  
Severus se interrumpió indeciso. Harry miró su rostro ansioso y comprendió.  
  
—Quieres regresar a Hogwarts, ¿cierto?  
  
—Sí —musitó Severus a la vez que asentía con una mirada de anhelo—. Es que no lo conozco, pero lo extraño, amor. Me muero por tener a mi niño entre mis brazos —y antes que el otro pudiera replicar se apresuró a agregar—. Allá te contaré el resto de la historia, te lo prometo.  
  
Harry se conmovió profundamente al escuchar la súplica contenida en las palabras del hombre y acercándose, rodeó el fuerte cuello con sus brazos y le dio un tierno beso. Luego se levantó, y tendiéndole la mano, murmuró:  
  
—Vamos, mi amor, regresemos a casa.  
  
  
°°°°°°°  
  
—¡¡Papi!! —gritó James, abalanzándose contra Harry cuando lo vio salir de la chimenea en la sala de profesores de Hogwarts, acompañado de un muy nervioso Severus. Media hora antes, Harry se había comunicado con Draco para pedirle que se reunieran todos allí, porque iban de regreso. El pequeño se abrazó a las piernas del joven, y levantó su carita hacia Severus, mientras las lágrimas empezaban a rodar por sus mejillas.  
  
Severus se quedó viendo a aquel pequeño y tembloroso cuerpecillo con un temor casi reverencial. Le parecía increíble que aquel hermoso niño fuera su hijo, suyo y de Harry. Temblando también de manera incontrolable, se agachó a la altura del pequeño y abrió los brazos en su dirección. Por unos segundos el temor lo embargó. ¿Y si James no lo aceptaba? Todas sus dudas quedaron desechadas cuando, con un sonido gutural, James se desprendió de las piernas de Harry y se arrojó en los brazos de Severus, acurrucándose contra su pecho y llorando de manera incontrolada.  
  
—¡¡Papá!! —sollozaba a mares, mojando la túnica de su padre—. ¡Volviste, papá! ¡Papá, te quiero mucho! ¡Volviste! ¡No te vuelvas a ir!  
  
—Shhh —siseó Severus tratando de tranquilizar a su pequeño, mientras las lágrimas silenciosas caían de sus ojos. Miró a Harry sobre la cabeza de James, agradeciéndole en silencio por esa infinita felicidad. Su pareja sólo pudo mirarlo a su vez, sonriendo y con los ojos también anegados por la emoción—. Shhh, mi niño. Papá ya está aquí, y no me voy a ir nunca más. Shhh.  
  
—Bueno, bueno —se escuchó una voz que arrastraba las palabras, luego de un tiempo infinitamente largo—. Y para tu ahijado no hay ni un abrazo.  
  
Levantándose con James en sus brazos, se acercó a Draco y le dio un abrazo inmenso.  
  
—Claro, Draco —murmuró—. ¡Qué bueno volverte a ver!!  
  
—¡Hey, que me apachurran! —se quejó James, retorciéndose ante la hilaridad general. Severus lo dejo en el suelo y se dirigió a Remus.  
  
—¡Lupin! —lo saludó serió aunque con una nueva amabilidad—. Así que estás saliendo con mi ahijado —el licántropo se veía algo tenso; conocía a Severus y no estaba muy seguro a qué atenerse con él—. Y sé que ayudaron mucho a Harry —al decir esto extendió la mano hacia Remus y sonrió—. Gracias. Nunca podré pagarte lo que hiciste por él y por mi hijo.  
  
—No tienes por qué —desestimó Remus estrechando gustoso la mano que se le ofrecía—. Harry es como mi hijo.  
  
—Pero eso sí —advirtió, medio en serio, medio en broma—, no hagas sufrir a Draco, porque si no...  
  
—¿Es decir, Remus —se burló Draco, sin dejar que su padrino terminara su amenaza hacia su novio, se sentía demasiado abochornado con ello—, que James es como tu nieto?  
  
Remus le dio un golpecillo cariñoso mientras fingía una mueca de disgusto.  
  
—¿Tú eres mi abuelito, tío Remus? —preguntó James con inocencia, abrazando nuevamente las piernas de Severus.  
  
Mientras reían divertidos al ver la cara de frustración de Remus, ninguno de los presentes se fijó en un movimiento extraño que se producía detrás de uno de los estantes de la habitación  
  
  
°°°°°°°  
  
  
Una figura sombría se deslizó furtivamente en la oficina de Albus Dumbledore y lanzando un puñado de polvos floo, murmuró:  
  
—Stronge Place.  
  
—¿Que noticias me tienes? —preguntó la persona que de inmediato apareció frente al fuego.  
  
—Severus Snape está aquí. Llegó hoy acompañado de Harry Potter.  
  
—¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!! —exclamó el otro sorprendido y enfurecido—. ¡Eso es imposible, hombre estúpido! ¡Tienes que estar equivocado!  
  
—No lo estoy, señor —replicó la figura mientras en su voz se traslucía el temor—. Llegaron hace un rato y ahora están en la sala de profesores con su hijo.  
  
—¡¿SU HIJO?! —ahora el tono era definitivamente histérico—. ¡¿QUÉ HIJO?! ¡CONTESTA, IMBÉCIL!  
  
—El hijo de ellos dos, un pequeño de unos cinco o seis años—explicó con voz temblorosa—. Se llama James.  
  
—No, eso es imposible —murmuró la voz desde el hogar con un tono incrédulo, hablando para si mismo. Luego, recuperándose, miró a la figura arrodillada frente a la chimenea y le ordenó—: Sigue vigilándolos y cualquier cosa importante que suceda, me avisas de inmediato.  
  
—Sí, señor —contestó la figura a la nada. La cabeza había desaparecido de la chimenea.  
  
  
°°°°°°  
  
  
—¿Y cómo te sientes, Severus? —preguntó Albus Dumbledore con tono preocupado.  
  
El hombre acababa de regresar del Ministerio y ahora se hallaban todos reunidos en su oficina. El Director de Hogwarts se encontraba cómodamente instalado en un sillón y frente a él, se sentaban Harry y Severus, con un James dormido en sus brazos, pues el agotamiento emocional al fin lo habían vencido; pero hasta en sueños, el pequeño se aferraba fuertemente a su padre recién estrenado. Un poco más allá, Remus y Draco estaban sentados con aire circunspecto.  
  
—Mejor, Albus —contestó el mago, mirando a su hijo y a su pareja—. Ahora tengo todo lo que pudiera desear. _“O casi todo”_ pensó, recordando que había perdido su magia y que Lucius todavía estaba suelto. Harry, reconociendo su estado de ánimo e intuyendo a qué se debía, tomó su mano y la apretó con fuerza.  
  
—Pero ocurre algo, ¿verdad? —insistió Dumbledore—. Algo que te atormenta.  
  
—Sí, tienes razón —aceptó Severus mirando al anciano fijamente. Luego giró la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en las esferas plateadas de Draco—. Lucius Malfoy está vivo.  
  
—¡¿Cómo?! —exclamó el rubio abriendo los ojos de par en par y apoyándose en Remus—. ¿Mí padre está vivo? ¿Estás seguro? ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
—Es una historia muy larga —contestó Harry, interviniendo—. Luego se las contaremos con calma, pero es un hecho. Severus lo vio luego de la batalla final.  
  
Todos los presentes estaban desconcertados por la noticia.  
  
—Pero si yo lo vi —argumentó Draco y luego giró hacia Harry—. Y tú también. Estaba cerca de Voldemort cuando ocurrió la explosión.  
  
—Parece que, de algún modo que desconocemos, logró escapar —dijo Harry.  
  
—¿Y cómo es que no hemos sabido nada de él en todos estos años? —preguntó Remus.  
  
—Debe estar muy bien escondido —declaró Severus—. Lucius Malfoy es un hombre de muchos recursos, muchos más de los que imaginan.  
  
—Así que Malfoy sigue vivo —meditó Albus casi para si mismo.  
  
—Sí. Y quiere destruir a Harry.  
  
—¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Remus preocupado.  
  
—Porque me lo dijo, que no pararía hasta deshacerse de él —explicó Severus—. Y Lucius siempre cumple lo que ofrece.  
  
—Pero en estos años no ha intentado nada —argumentó el licántropo.  
  
—Debe estar esperando su momento —intervino Draco, con el rostro serio—. Créeme, Remus, mi padre no es de los que olvida. Y es un hombre de una inmensa paciencia, puede esperar la vida entera de ser necesario.  
  
—Entonces, ¿qué sugieren?  
  
—Tenemos que ser muy precavidos —dijo Dumbledore con suavidad—. Vamos a poner en movimiento una vez más a La Orden del Fénix para que busquen a Malfoy en donde sea. Y mientras aparecen, vamos a tener muy vigilados a Severus y su familia —informó, mirando con afecto a las tres figuras acurrucadas en el sofá delante de él.  
  
—Hay otro asunto, Albus —mencionó Harry reclinándose contra el hombro de Severus, buscando su protección de manera inconsciente. Su pareja alzó el brazo y pasándolo sobre sus hombros lo aferró contra si—. ¿Se llegó a saber algo de Gustav Masden? ¿Aquel vampiro que se volvió contra los suyos antes de la batalla y huyó?  
  
—Que yo sepa, nunca se volvió a saber de él. ¿Por qué?  
  
—Él fue quien entregó a Severus a los Mortífagos.  
  
En los rostros de todos los presentes se reflejó la cólera hacia ese ser; así que el vampiro había entregado a Severus en las garras de Voldemort. Aunque llovieron las maldiciones internas, nadie dijo ni una palabra. Por fin, Dumbledore los miró fijamente y declaró:  
  
—Daré orden de que también sea localizado. Aunque se escondan debajo de las piedras, les aseguro que, si están vivos, los encontraremos.  
  
—Algo me dice —musitó Severus— que están vivos... y juntos.  
  
  
°°°°°°  
  
  
—¡MALDICIÓN! ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡MALDICIÓN! —gritaba el hombre rubio mientras tiraba contra las paredes de la habitación todo lo que caía en su mano: botellas, jarrones, adornos.  
  
—¿Qué te pasa? —exclamó el hombre que en ese momento entraba en la estancia—. ¿Acaso te volviste loco?  
  
—¿Y quién no se vuelve loco en esta cueva de ratas en la que vivo?  
  
—Te recuerdo que esta ‘cueva de ratas’ como tú la llamas, te ha servido de refugio los últimos años —dijo el otro, mientras detenía el brazo del hombre, que acababa de tomar una pequeña escultura y ya estaba apuntando hacia el ventanal más cercano—. ¡Detente, Maldición! —exigió, mientras lo aferraba por los brazos tratando que se tranquilizara—. ¿Me quieres explicar qué pasó?  
  
El hombre se sentó en un amplio sofá, respirando para intentar controlarse, antes de levantar la vista y mirar con furia a su interlocutor.  
  
—Severus regresó —dijo, mientras sus plateados ojos relampagueaban, los ojos fríos y calculadores de Lucius Malfoy.  
  
—¿De qué estás hablando? —gruñó su interlocutor.  
  
—¿Acaso no oíste, Gustav, o eres estúpido? Severus recuperó la memoria y regresó con Harry. Ahora mismo están en Hogwarts.  
  
—¿Pero no se suponía que no iba a recordar por veinte años? —ahora quien estaba furioso era el vampiro—. ¿Qué clase de estúpido hechizo le lanzaste?  
  
—Ningún estúpido hechizo —siseó Lucius con rabia, a punto de lanzarse sobre el vampiro y estrangularlo. Se contuvo con mucho esfuerzo; en ese momento no podía darse el lujo de pelearse con la única persona que estaba de su parte. Sin contar con que, siendo un vampiro, la muerte por estrangulamiento estaba descartada, ¿o no?—. Mira, no tengo idea de qué pasó, pero no fue culpa del hechizo.  
  
—¿Y qué piensas hacer? —preguntó Gustav, tranquilizándose también.  
  
—Lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora. Esperar el momento oportuno y atacar —sentenció el rubio con una mueca cruel que quería ser sonrisa—. La única diferencia es que en lugar de una víctima, van a ser tres.  
  
—¿Tres? —Gustav estaba confundido—. ¿A qué te refieres?  
  
—Severus y Harry tienen un hijo —ante la atónita mirada del vampiro, el mago lanzó una carcajada macabra—. Sí, un lindo muchachito —siguió con voz burlona—. Un niño que muy pronto dejará de existir... al igual que sus padres.  
  
Y con otra carcajada cruel y desquiciada, Lucius Malfoy abandonó la habitación.  
  
  



	6. Pasando tiempo con la familia

Más tarde esa noche, Harry y Severus estaban en las antiguas habitaciones del profesor de Pociones, sentados en un sofá frente a la chimenea, con James jugando a sus pies. Dumbledore había insistido en que permanecieran en Hogwarts hasta que encontraran a Lucius Malfoy y Gustav Masden, aduciendo que era un lugar mucho más seguro y protegido que la casa de Harry. Ante la insistencia de Dumbledore, a cuya voz se habían unido las de Remus y Draco, no les había quedado más remedio que aceptar.  
  
Así que entre todos habían rescatado las habitaciones de Severus, que hasta entonces habían permanecido cerradas, y las habían convertido en un lugar cómodo y cálido, con espacio suficiente para la pareja y su hijo.  
  
Harry recostaba la cabeza sobre el hombro de Severus, mientras su pareja acariciaba su cabello con aire distraído, la mirada perdida en un punto indefinido frente a él. El joven de ojos verdes levantó ligeramente la cabeza, y dándole un pequeño beso en el mentón, preguntó quedamente:  
  
—¿En qué piensas?  
  
Severus salió de su introspección, y girando la cabeza, besó brevemente la roja boca tan cerca de la suya.  
  
—En que hace unos días ni siquiera soñaba en volver a ser tan feliz como ahora —musitó sobre sus labios, para después profundizar el beso un poco más, mientras la caricia sobre el cabello se hacía más notoria.  
  
Permanecieron un largo rato amándose dulcemente, con los ojos y los labios, hasta que un ligero suspiro proveniente de la alfombra a sus pies los sacó de su ensoñación. Bajaron la vista y encontraron a su hijo mirándolos fijamente, con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en su rostro infantil.  
  
—A ver, jovencito — habló Severus, extendiendo los brazos y tomando a James para sentarlo sobre su regazo. El niño le pasó los bracitos por el cuello y hundió la cabeza en su pecho, con un gran suspiro de satisfacción—, creo que ya es hora de que usted se vaya a dormir.  
  
—No, papá, por favor —suplicó el pequeño—. Déjame estar un ratito más aquí, con ustedes.  
  
Severus levantó su mirada interrogante hacia Harry, y notando un asentimiento casi imperceptible, accedió.  
  
—Está bien. Pero sólo un ratito.  
  
James abrazó a su padre y le dio un enorme beso de agradecimiento. Luego se alejó brevemente, y abrazando a Harry, le dio otro beso.  
  
—Gracias, gracias —dijo con tal sentimiento que a sus padres el corazón les dio un vuelco.  
  
El niño volvió a acurrucarse en el regazo de Severus, y de repente mostró una expresión preocupada. Harry, que conocía bien sus cambios de humor tan parecidos a los de su pareja, puso un dedo bajo la barbilla de su hijo y levantó su cabeza.  
  
—¿Qué ocurre, mi amor? —preguntó suavemente, acariciando su negro cabello—. ¿Por qué esa cara?  
  
El niño pareció dudar un momento, hasta que al fin miró a Harry con fijeza y preguntó:  
  
—Papá, ¿por fin voy a poder llamarme James Snape Potter?  
  
A Harry se le encogió el corazón ante la inocente pregunta, recordando el día que, luego de una conversación con los gemelos de Hermione y Ron, le había preguntado por qué él sólo tenía un apellido.  
  
  
  
_El niño entró corriendo a la cocina de su casa, donde Harry estaba entretenido preparando la cena.  
  
—Papá, papá —llamó impaciente. Cuando Harry se dio la vuelta, se arrojó sobre él y se aferró a sus piernas. El joven se agachó, y se quedó mirando a su pequeño, quien lucía una expresión inusualmente seria y jadeaba visiblemente.  
  
—¿Qué ocurre, mi amor? ¿Por qué estás tan agitado? —le preguntó suavemente, intentando serenarlo—. ¿No estabas jugando con los gemelos?  
  
—Papá, ¿por qué no puedo llevar el apellido de mi papá Severus?  
  
Harry se quedó desconcertado. ¿De dónde había salido todo aquello? Decidió que antes de responderle, debía conocer el porqué de su pregunta.  
  
—¿Por qué preguntas, cariño? —inquirió, mientras alzaba al muchachito y, dirigiéndose con él en brazos hasta la sala, se sentaba en su sillón favorito.  
  
—Estuve hablando con Rick y Sem y me dijeron que ellos tienen el apellido de su papá, que es Weasley, y el apellido de su mamá, que es Granger, y me dijeron que a sus demás amiguitos les pasaba lo mismo —lanzó una mirada de desconcierto—. ¿Por qué yo sólo soy James Potter?  
  
—Verás, corazón —empezó mientras lo estrechaba contra sí, mientras se preguntaba cómo podría explicarle todo el asunto de forma que lo entendiera—. Lo que ocurre es que como tu papá no está con nosotros, los señores del Ministerio no pudieron inscribirte con tu nombre completo, pero en cuanto él regrese podrás conseguir tu nombre completo, James Snape Potter.  
  
—James Snape Potter —musitó el niño con una sonrisa—. Suena muy bien, ¿verdad?  
  
—Claro que suena bien. Además, tu papá siempre lo ha llevado con dignidad. Es un gran apellido, debes estar muy orgulloso de él.  
  
—Y lo estoy —dijo el niño, abrazándolo—. Aunque esos señores del Ministerio no acepten, no importa. Esperaré a que llegue mi papá —y con eso se giró feliz, y corrió fuera de la habitación, dispuesto a contarle a sus amigos que en cuanto su papá regresara el sería James Snape Potter.  
_  
  
Al regresar a la realidad, Harry encontró dos pares de ojos casi idénticos, que lo miraban interrogantes. Los de Severus le pedían que explicara de qué trataba todo aquello, mientras los de James, esperaban ansiosos una respuesta. Luego de hacer un gesto a Severus para indicarle que luego le explicaría, fijó su verde mirada en los inocentes ojos de su hijo.  
  
—Sí, James —confirmó, estaba seguro que Severus jamás renegaría de su hijo—. Tú papá y yo vamos a arreglar las cosas en el Ministerio para que puedas usar tus dos apellidos.  
  
La sonrisa que iluminó el pequeño caldeó con ternura los corazones de sus padres, y antes que pudieran pensarlo siquiera, los tres estaban fundidos en un estrecho abrazo que pareció no tener fin.  
  
—Bueno —dijo Harry separándose ligeramente—. Ahora si creo que es tiempo que vayas a la cama, jovencito.  
  
Al ver que James hacía intentos por protestar, Severus intervino.  
  
—Hazle caso a tu padre, James.  
  
Viendo que estaba en desventaja, pero deseando pasar unos minutos más con su nuevo papá, alzó sus ojos suplicantes hacia Severus.  
  
—¿Me contarías un cuento?  
  
El hombre lució desconcertado. ¿Un cuento? ¡Por Merlín, él no había contado un cuento en su vida! ¡Él no sabía cuentos!  
  
Notando el desconcierto de su pareja, Harry miró a su hijo y musitó:  
  
—Hagamos algo, James. Ve al cuarto y ponte tu pijama que está sobre tu cama, y nosotros iremos en unos segundos, ¿vale?  
  
El niño asintió con una gran sonrisa, y dando un salto, salió rumbo a su cuarto mientras exclamaba:  
  
—¡Esta noche quiero La Isla del Tesoro! Quiero saber cómo se enfrentan a los piratas ¿vale? —y sin esperar respuesta, entró en su cuarto.  
  
—¿La Isla del Tesoro? ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Severus, aturdido.  
  
—Es una historia Muggle. A James le fascina, creo que se la sabe de memoria. Muchas veces me decía que tú debías estar enfrentándote a los piratas y buscando un tesoro.  
  
—¿Te decía que yo hacía eso? —preguntó emocionado—. ¿Hablaban de mí?  
  
—Todo el tiempo, mi amor —dijo dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla—. Tu hijo te conoce casi tanto como yo mismo.  
  
Severus lo miró con los ojos empañados por lágrimas de emoción.  
  
—Gracias.  
  
Harry sólo lo abrazó con fuerza.  
  
—¡Anda! ¡Vamos, que nos está esperando! —lo animó, tirando de su brazo. Al sentir que no se movía, lo miró fijamente y preguntó—. ¿Qué pasa?  
  
—No me sé ese cuento —reconoció con cara de frustración.  
  
Harry no pudo evitar echarse a reír con alegría.  
  
—¡Vamos, nuevo papá! ¡No seas cobarde, yo te ayudaré! —y sin más empujó a su pareja rumbo a la habitación de su hijo.  
  
  
°°°°°°°°  
  
En un cuarto cercano, Remus Lupin trataba de hacer que su novio se desahogara. Harry les había contado someramente todas las vicisitudes por las que había atravesado Severus durante su ausencia, sin ocultar el papel desempeñado por Lucius Malfoy, y aunque Draco había escuchado sin expresión, Remus lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que por dentro estaba totalmente destruido.  
  
Puso una suave mano sobre el hombro del rubio, quien estaba sentado mirando fijamente el piso, con el rostro oculto por sus manos y por el hermoso pelo que caía en cascada hacia el frente.  
  
—¿Quieres hablar? —musitó el licántropo aumentando la presión sobre el hombro. Se moría por abrazarlo y consolarlo pero en ese momento debía esperar. Sabía que hasta que Draco no se derrumbara completamente, permitiéndose ser débil al fin, no aceptaría de buen grado su consuelo. Por los temblores que sentía en el esbelto cuerpo, ese momento estaba a punto de llegar.  
  
Draco levantó lentamente la cabeza, dejando ver su infinita congoja mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Por muy indeseable que fuera Lucius, siempre había sido un buen padre para él. Tal vez no cariñoso ni amable, pero al menos siempre había sido justo y lo había cuidado y apoyado mientras crecía. Era muy difícil aceptar que ese padre que recordaba, se había convertido en el monstruo que relataba Severus  
  
—¿Por qué, Remus? —preguntó mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin poder detenerlas. El licántropo, al ver que ya era tiempo, se arrodilló y lo tomó en sus brazos— Hace seis años... sufrí pensando... que había muerto, pero... sentí cierto... alivio pensando que ... al fin su alma... podría descansar —hablaba entre sollozos, con la cara enterrada en el hombro de Remus, quien no decía nada, sólo acariciaba los rubios mechones dejando que se liberara al fin—. Y ahora... no sólo descubro... que está vivo, sino que... destrozó la vida... de mi padrino.  
  
—Ya mi amor, cálmate —susurró Remus en su oído.  
  
—¿Es que no entiendes? —preguntó revolviéndose entre los brazos de su novio, toda su tristeza transformada en rabia—. Torturó a Severus. Con saña. De manera inclemente —apenas lograba controlarse, y si Remus no lo hubiera tenido aferrado, en ese momento probablemente estaría destrozando el lugar—. Y no conforme con eso, le quitó su magia y le borró la memoria —las lágrimas empezaban a caer nuevamente—. Remus, mi padrino es un mago orgulloso, profundamente orgulloso de sus orígenes, ¡y él le quitó su magia! ¡Lo destruyó! Si no hubiera sido por Harry y James, estoy seguro que Severus estaría muerto.  
  
—Pero no lo está —murmuró el otro quedamente, mientras su mano trazaba círculos en su espalda para apaciguarlo—. Y tiene a Harry, y a James, y nos tiene a nosotros —empezó a mecerlo suavemente—. Lo vamos a ayudar. Va a recuperar su magia, ya lo verás.  
  
—¿Pero cómo? —preguntó el rubio desconsolado, sintiéndose irracionalmente culpable por las acciones de su padre.  
  
—Eso no lo sé todavía —musitó Remus—. Pero lo averiguaremos, ya lo verás.  
  
Mientras seguía meciéndolo, adelante y atrás, y depositando ligeros besos en su cabello y sienes, Remus comenzó a sentir que Draco se iba relajando entre sus brazos, hasta caer finalmente en un sueño producto del desgaste emocional por el que acababa de pasar.  
  
  
°°°°°°°  
  
Luego de narrarle el cuento a James, no sin unos cuantos sofocones por parte de Severus, y quedarse con él hasta que se quedó dormido, regresaron al saloncito. Mientras el Slytherin se sentaba en el mismo lugar que había abandonado un rato antes, Harry se dirigió a un barcito disimulado en una esquina, y sirvió dos generosas copas de brandy antes de ir a reunirse con su pareja.  
  
El hombre recibió agradecido la copa que el joven le entregaba, y mientras empezaba a moverla entre sus manos para calentarla, se giró hacia Harry, que se acababa de sentar a su lado.  
  
—¿Por qué no inscribiste a James con mi apellido? —le preguntó, sin poder ocultar el ligero tono de reproche en su voz.  
  
—No me dejaron —explicó Harry.  
  
—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Severus frunciendo el ceño.  
  
—Pues, cuando fui a presentar a James en el Ministerio...  
  
  
_—Buenos días, señor Potter —lo atendió un hombre de mediana edad de pelo entrecano—. ¿En qué puedo servirlo?  
  
—Pues me dijeron que usted es el responsable del registro de nacimiento, ¿es así? —contestó Harry en tono cordial.  
  
—Bueno, de registros en general, nacimientos, matrimonios, defunciones. ¿Viene a registrar un bebé? ¿Su hijo acaso?  
  
—Si, señor —admitió el chico.  
  
—Vaya, comenzó joven por lo que veo —el hombre se rio de su supuesto chiste, aunque a Harry no le hizo la más mínima gracia. Abriendo un cajón, extrajo un formato legal—. ¿Y dónde está la feliz mamá?  
  
—Soy yo.  
  
El hombre perdió repentinamente la sonrisa y preguntó:  
  
—¿Qué quiere decir?  
  
—Yo di a luz al niño —explicó Harry, un tanto cohibido por la fría actitud del hombre, hasta hace poco tan amable.  
  
—Ya veo —su tono de voz habría congelado el infierno—. ¿Y el nombre del otro padre? —preguntó en tono profesional mientras empezaba a escribir.  
  
—Severus Snape.  
  
—¿Por qué no vino con usted? —preguntó, dejando de escribir y mirándolo con desprecio.  
  
—No está en la ciudad —contestó Harry, cada vez más incómodo.  
  
—En ese caso, no puedo incluirlo —replicó, luciendo ligeramente satisfecho—. Hasta que el... señor venga a presentarlo, tendrá que aparecer como bastardo.  
  
—¿Qué dijo? —rugió Harry ante la forma insultante en que se refería a su hijo.  
  
El hombre dudo levemente, consciente que había ido demasiado lejos; sin embargo, no se disculpó.  
  
—Tendrá que registrarlo como hijo natural —explicó, terminando de llenar el pergamino y sellándolo.  
  
—Pero Severus vendrá más tarde a ratificarlo —argumentó Harry, conteniendo su furia y tratando de convencer a ese necio.  
  
—Lo lamento, la ley es la ley —terminó, entregándole el pergamino—. Que tenga buenas tardes.  
  
  
_

—Después me enteré que el hombre era homofóbico, detestaba a los gay y trataba de lo peor a cualquier pareja gay que requería sus servicios.  
  
—¡Maldito imbécil! —rugió Severus.  
  
—Lo peor no es eso —ante la interrogante mirada de Severus, Harry explicó—: Días después recibí una citación para un juicio. El Departamento Social del Ministerio me disputaba la tenencia de mi niño, aduciendo que era muy joven y no podía proporcionarle aquello que requería —ahora el rostro de Severus era una mueca de furia—. Se necesitó toda la persuasión de Albus para evitar que me lo quitaran. De hecho, de no ser porque era Harry Potter y al Ministerio no le interesaba un escándalo público, con lo cual los amenacé, estoy seguro que me lo hubieran arrebatado —Harry quedó callado, angustiado por el recuerdo.  
  
—Tranquilo, mi amor —dijo Severus, acariciándole la mejilla y besando sus labios con ternura—. Mañana mismo vamos a ir a arreglar los papeles de James y de paso voy a tener un par de palabritas con ese individuo.  
  
—Severus... no...  
  
—Oh, sí. Claro que si.  
  
—Pues no quisiera estar en su pellejo —confesó Harry con un mohín, sabiendo que cuando quería, Severus podía ser verdaderamente intimidante.  
  
—Imagino que no, señor Potter —habló con el mismo tono que empleaba cuando era profesor de pociones. Y fue tan vívido el recuerdo para ambos, que estallaron en incontrolables carcajadas.  
  
—¿Tienes sueño? —preguntó Harry acurrucándose contra su pareja.  
  
—No mucho, ¿y tú?.  
  
—Tampoco —replicó, mirándolo a los ojos—. ¿Por qué no me terminas de contar lo que hiciste estos años.  
  
Asintiendo en aceptación, el hombre dio un sorbo a la bebida antes de retomar su narración.  
  
—Como te contaba, me fui a vivir con Vlad y Rusca, y comencé a trabajar con ellos en el campo. Era una vida dura pero tranquila, y ellos me acogieron como uno más de la familia. Pero sin poderlo evitar, me seguía deprimiendo la falta de memoria y tenía un vacío en el corazón que no comprendía, como si me faltara algo sin lo cual estaba incompleto... ahora sé que me faltabas tú.  
  
Un nuevo beso y otra caricia, y Harry se acurrucó aún más cerca.  
  
>>Luego, hace un año más o menos, empezaron las pesadillas. Eran cada vez más claras pero también más angustiosas. Una de esas noches en que me desperté gritando, Rusca y Vlad me dijeron que no podía seguir así y que debía buscar ayuda.  
  
>>Volví a ir al hospital Muggle en que me habían atendido la primera vez, y allí me refirieron al departamento de psiquiatría. Me atendió un hombre mayor, casi de la edad de Albus, el doctor Alan McCollunm. Pero éste no era un psiquiatra común y corriente, era un mago.  
  
Harry no pudo evitar emitir una exclamación de sorpresa.  
  
—Sí —continuó Severus con tono pausado—. Era un mago que ejercía en el mundo Muggle —aferró la mano de Harry como necesitando un mayor contacto.  
  
>>Ya no tenía nada de magia, pero al examinarme descubrió mi huella mágica, esa que va con nosotros desde el nacimiento y sólo perdemos con la muerte. Al darse cuenta que no tenía magia, ni idea de que era mago, empezó a hacerme diversas pruebas y detectó los dos maleficios que me había lanzado Malfoy.  
  
>>Sin decirme nada sobre mi ascendencia mágica, me informó que íbamos a empezar a trabajar en mi memoria. Era un hombre muy estudioso y había descubierto cosas que no creerías, entre ello un contra-hechizo contra el obliviate, muy efectivo aunque también muy lento. Luego de casi un año, había logrado recuperar mi memoria casi por completo. Sólo faltaba mi magia.  
  
  
_—Severus, pasa, hombre, pasa —invitó el Doctor McCollunm al mago que en ese momento se encontraba parado en la puerta de su consultorio—. ¿Cómo te has sentido?— le preguntó, señalando una silla.  
  
Severus se dejó caer con un suspiro y miró fijamente al medimago.  
  
—Inquieto... y triste —confesó sin tapujos.   
  
Aquel anciano bondadoso se había convertido en un gran amigo y confidente. A medida que fue recordando, le había ido contando su historia, y el hombre lo había apoyado y sostenido en los momentos más difíciles. A la sazón, ayudado por Alan, estaba en el duro proceso de recuperar su magia, algo que era absolutamente agotador.  
  
—Lo extrañas, ¿verdad? —preguntó el medimago comprendiendo.  
  
—Muchísimo —hasta ese momento Severus no lo había admitido ni ante si mismo, era demasiado doloroso pensar el ello.  
  
—¿Por qué no lo buscas? —sugirió su amigo y benefactor.  
  
—¿Así como estoy? —preguntó Severus, casi en agonía—. Si lo conocieras, Alan —una mirada de añoranza inundo los negros ojos—. Es tan hermoso... por dentro y por fuera. Tiene un alma clara como el sol, y su corazón es incapaz de albergar maldad. Además, es joven, con unos preciosos ojos verdes y una sonrisa que ilumina la vida... que iluminaba mi vida.  
  
—¿Y entonces? —insistió el otro hombre, pensando que jamás había visto a alguien tan enamorado.  
  
—Mírame, Alan. Soy un despojo, un remedo de hombre que ni siquiera es capaz de hacer magia —la voz de Severus reflejaba una tristeza infinita—. ¿Cómo llegar ahora ante él y decir simplemente ‘hola, regrese’? Lo más probable a estás alturas es que ya esté con otra persona.  
  
—Te escucho y te desconozco —replicó Alan con fuerza, con el ánimo de hacerlo reaccionar—. Has pasado por sufrimientos que soy incapaz de imaginar siquiera y has sobrevivido. Te levantas cada día a pelear contra la vida, haciendo impresionantes esfuerzos por recuperar tu magia y tu destino, sin importar el esfuerzo que ello te requiera, ¿y tienes miedo a enfrentarte con el hombre que amas?  
  
Severus levantó la vista y miró a Alan con los ojos relámpagueando de ira, pero al ver la honesta expresión de su amigo se calmó de inmediato. Él tenía razón. No tenía miedo, tenía terror. Terror de regresar y descubrir que Harry ya no lo amaba, que lo había olvidado y alguien más ocupaba su corazón. Sabía que eso sería más de lo que podría soportar.  
  
—Tienes que enfrentarlo, Severus —continuó su amigo con voz pausada—. Por lo que me has contado, Harry es un hombre muy especial, tal vez te de una sorpresa —levantó una mano, deteniendo la protesta del mago—. Además, recuerda que tienes que ponerle sobre aviso de las intenciones de Lucius.  
  
Ante esa última advertencia, la expresión de Severus se oscureció profundamente. Conocía a Lucius Malfoy, y sabía que sin importar el tiempo que transcurriera, mantenía los juramentos de venganza. Alan tenía razón; debía regresar, aunque sólo fuera para alertar a Harry.  
_  
  
—Sigue pareciéndome increíble que dudaras de mi amor por ti —este pensamiento ya no enfurecía a Harry, pero continuaba sin comprenderlo—. ¿Acaso nunca llegaste a conocerme en verdad?  
  
Severus se quedó mirando el rostro serio de su compañero, comprendiendo el doloroso reproche escondido tras esas palabras.  
  
—Lo lamento —le dijo con sinceridad—. Mi única excusa es que estaba tan angustiado que no era capaz de entender. Había sufrido tanto, estaba tan marcado física y emocionalmente, que pensaba que ya no había esperanza para mí —abrazó a su pareja con fuerza y enterró el rostro en el hueco de su cuello—. Gracias a Merlín que no fue así —luego levantó la vista, los ojos llenos de arrepentimiento—. ¿Podrás perdonarme alguna vez?  
  
—Ya te perdoné —le contestó mirándole con amor y apartando un negro mechón de su rostro—. Ya no pensemos en eso. Sígueme contando.  
  
—Luego de aquella conversación, empecé a analizar la mejor forma de presentarme. Al principio pensé comunicarme con Albus y preguntarle, pero no me convencía demasiado. Luego recordé nuestra promesa, que si algo pasaba nos reuniríamos en Escocia el día de tu cumpleaños, y me pareció la mejor opción. Si no acudías a la cita, hablaría con Albus y le advertiría para que te avisara, pero no me presentaría ante ti, pero si ibas, tal vez...  
  
—Pero Severus, y si hubiera tenido un inconveniente y no...  
  
—Sí, se que fue un pensamiento tonto —lo interrumpió Severus apresuradamente—. Pero en aquellos tiempos no reaccionaba con mucha objetividad. Además —se inclinó y le dio un profundo beso que lo dejó sin aliento. Luego se apartó y sonrió dulcemente, antes de continuar—, no estaba tan equivocado. Tú estabas allí.  
  
Harry besó brevemente el cuello del mago y Severus continuó.  
  
—En ese momento me encontraba en Ucrania y la cantidad de magia que había recuperado era mínima, así que era incapaz de aparecerme, así que decidí utilizar los medios de trasporte Muggle.  
  
—¿Desde Ucrania hasta Escocia? Debió ser un viaje pesado.  
  
—Y que lo digas —resopló el hombre—. Algún día te contaré mis peripecias en el mundo Muggle, al que Merlín quiera que no tenga que volver a ir, pero fue un viaje realmente difícil. Por eso llegué como lo hice, cansado y hambriento. Sin contar con que todo el tiempo pensé que no podría llegar a tiempo.  
  
—¿Pero por qué no te ayudó Alan? ¿No sé, llevándote a una red flu tal vez?  
  
—Lo que ocurre es que Alan tuvo serias ‘desavenencias’ con el mundo mágico, de hecho todo el mundo lo tachó de loco a consecuencia de sus investigaciones, demasiado progresistas para las cerradas mentes de los burócratas que manejan el Ministerio de Magia. Por eso huyó al mundo Muggle, jurando que jamás volvería a tener nada que ver con nosotros, así que no tenía idea de dónde conseguir una red flu y como sabes, no todo el mundo tiene factibilidad de preparar un traslador. Lamentablemente, él no me pudo ayudar en eso.  
  
—Bueno, lo importante es que ya estás aquí —la sonrisa de Harry hizo que su rostro resplandeciera— Aunque hay algo que sigo sin entender. ¿Por qué tenías aquellas pesadillas con flashes de recuerdos?   
  
—Según me contó Alan, aunque él tampoco lo entendía muy bien, parece que la fuerza de mi amor por ti me hizo luchar contra el maleficio. Según sus propias palabras _“tu mente olvidó, Severus, pero tu corazón y tu alma no”_. Supongo que el ser humano no es capaz de entender todavía la magnitud de la fuerza del amor.  
  
—Bueno —dijo Harry, carraspeando para quitar el nudo de emoción que se había formado en su garganta—. Ahora tenemos que ver qué podemos hacer para que recuperes tu magia. ¿Crees que el doctor McCollunm estaría dispuesto a regresar al mundo mágico y seguir trabajando en tu recuperación?  
  
—Sí —declaró Severus con una sonrisa—. Se lo pedí antes de abandonar Ucrania y dijo que si te recuperaba y deseaba regresar al mundo mágico, él también lo haría.  
  
—Bendito sea —murmuró Harry—. Lo primero que vamos a hacer mañana temprano es ir a buscarlo y traerlo a Hogwarts.  
  
—No, señor —negó Severus, con una expresión que indicaba a las claras que no aceptaba discusión—. Lo primero que vamos a hacer mañana es ir al Ministerio y presentar a nuestro hijo. James es lo más importante. Ya habrá tiempo para buscar a Alan.  
  
—Está bien, papá, está bien —concedió Harry—. Primero iremos al Ministerio y luego marcharemos a Ucrania a buscar a Alan McCollunm. Pero ahora —agregó, levantándose y jalando a Severus—, es mejor que vayamos a la cama.  
  
—¿A la cama? —preguntó el hombre con tono insinuante.  
  
—A dormir —contestó Harry con una carcajada—. Ha sido un día largo y estamos agotados.  
  
—Está bien —aceptó Severus a regañadientes—. Vayamos a dormir. Pero cuando despertemos...  
  
Harry rio aún más fuerte y empujó a su pareja rumbo al dormitorio... a dormir.  
  
  
°°°°°°  
  
  
Esa mañana, Harry había despertado con la insistente presión de una boca contra la suya y la suave caricia de una mano en su costado. Sin esperar a que la bruma del sueño se despejara por completo, abrió los labios y acercó su cálido cuerpo desnudo a la piel ardiente que lo recibía gustosa. Unos dedos largos y finos hicieron su recorrido hasta reposar en las redondas nalgas, en busca del paraíso. Harry empezaba a frotar su erección mañanera contra la de Severus, cuando unos apresurados golpes en su puerta los trajo de regreso a la tierra.  
  
—Papá Harry, papá Severus, abran.  
  
Al oír la voz de su pequeño, ambos hombres se separaron y respiraron profundamente para recuperar el control. Harry sonrió a su pareja cálidamente mientras Severus ponía un mohín de frustración.  
  
—Bienvenido al mundo de la paternidad responsable —murmuró Harry, mientras los toques en la puerta seguían.  
  
Ambos se echaron a reír francamente, antes de separarse y mirar a la puerta. Con un último suspiró, Harry tomó su varita y luego de lanzar un hechizo poniéndose unos pantalones de pijama a él y otros a Severus, murmuró:  
  
—Alohomora.  
  
La puerta se abrió y una pequeña tromba de cinco años, enfundado en un pijama verde y rojo, se lanzó sobre la cama de sus padres, abrazándolos y besándolos.  
  
—¿Por qué tenían la habitación cerrada? Traté de abrir pero no pude —preguntó el niño con un gesto de disgusto.  
  
—Porque estábamos durmiendo —explicó Harry—. Además, no puedes entrar en nuestra habitación sin llamar primero.  
  
—¿Por qué? —preguntó el niño desconcertado—. Yo siempre entro en tu habitación sin tocar.  
  
—Pero ahora está papá Severus conmigo, y a veces podemos estar ocupados.  
  
—¿Ocupados en qué? —insistió James.  
  
Al ver que Harry se había quedado sin respuestas, Severus decidió intervenir.  
  
—Ven aquí, campeón —dijo, cobijándolo entre sus brazos—. Son cosas de adultos que sabrás cuando seas un poquito más grande, te lo prometo —al ver que el niño iba a protestar de nuevo, se le adelantó—. Y para que sea justo, nosotros también tendremos que tocar en tu habitación y pedir permiso para entrar. ¿Estás de acuerdo?  
  
¿Sus papás tendrían que pedirle permiso para entrar en su habitación? Por supuesto que estaba de acuerdo.  
  
La sonrisa en el rostro de James era respuesta más que evidente, pero recordando que su niño era hijo de Harry y nieto de James Potter, se apresuró a agregar:  
  
—Pero eso es un privilegio —advirtió, mirando a su hijo con el rostro serio—. A la primera travesura queda derogado. ¿Está claro?  
  
—Sí, papá —aceptó James abrazando a Severus, aunque ninguno de los dos hombres se hacía demasiadas ilusiones al respecto.  
  
—Bueno, ahora vamos a cambiarnos y a desayunar —propuso Harry mirando a sus dos amores—. Luego dejaremos a este jovencito con tío Remus y tío Draco y nosotros iremos al Ministerio para que se convierta en James Snape Potter.  
  
—¡Yupiiii!— gritó el niño alborozado.  
  
—Sí, yupiii— siguió Harry—. Pero antes que nada... ¡cosquillas!!— y diciendo esto, comenzó a atacar la cintura de su hijo, en un juego al que pronto se les unió Severus, mientras James se revolvía y reía frenéticamente.  
  
  
°°°°°  
  
  
Una hora más tarde, los tres estaban frente a la puerta de los aposentos que compartían Remus y Draco. Luego de tocar y esperar un momento, la imagen preocupada del licántropo se perfiló en el marco de la puerta.  
  
—Remus, ¿qué ocurre?— preguntó Harry de inmediato, visiblemente preocupado.  
  
Remus no respondió, sólo se hizo a un lado para dejarles el paso libre. Una vez que hubo cerrado la puesta, se escuchó la voz también preocupada de James.  
  
—¿Tío Remus, te sientes mal?  
  
—No, mi niño— se agachó a su altura y le dio un abrazo—. Es que tengo un pequeño dolor de cabeza. En la cocina tengo chocolate recién hecho ¿te gustaría?— preguntó, sabiendo que su ahijado era un fanático del preciado dulce.  
  
—Siii— afirmó James, corriendo hacia la puerta de la cocina.  
  
—James— se escuchó la voz de Severus llamándolo. El niño se detuvo y se giró hacia su padre, interrogante—. ¿Qué se dice?  
  
El niño lució ligeramente avergonzado, y sin una palabra fue hacia Remus y se abrazó a sus piernas.  
  
—Gracias, padrino.  
  
—De nada, mi niño— contestó el licántropo. Luego James se giró hacia su padre una vez más y al ver que sonreía, sonrió a su vez y salió pitando hacia la cocina  
  
—No crees que exageras— preguntó Remus mirando a Severus divertido—. Sólo tiene cinco años.  
  
—Eso no quiere decir que no tenga que ser educado— replicó Severus, y sin transición, preguntó—: ¿Por qué estás tan preocupado?  
  
Al ver que tanto Severus como Harry esperaban ansiosos su respuesta, señaló hacia unos cómodos sillones, invitándolos a sentarse   
  
—Draco está muy deprimido— comenzó Remus mirándolos fijamente—. Le pegó muy duro saber lo que sufrió Severus a manos de su padre. Se siente culpable.  
  
—¿Culpable?— repitió Harry—. ¿Por qué culpable? Él no es responsable de nada.  
  
—Lo sabe en su nivel racional, pero su corazón sufre, siente vergüenza de que su padre sea un monstruo y aún así ser incapaz de odiarlo— siguió explicando el hombre de ojos dorados—. Él te quiere mucho, Severus, y aprendió a querer a Harry y a James, y se siente de alguna manera responsable por el daño que les hizo Lucius y por la amenaza que aún representa para ustedes.  
  
—Quiero hablar con él— pidió Severus que hasta ese momento no había dicho palabra alguna.  
  
Remus se le quedó mirando fijamente y asintió. Si alguien podía animar a Draco en este momento, ese era Severus.  
  
—Está en el dormitorio— le indicó—. La segunda puerta a la izquierda.  
  
Mientras Severus caminaba pausadamente su compasión por su ahijado crecía a pasos agigantados. Debía ser muy difícil sobrellevar la cruz de tener un padre tan miserable como Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Tocó suavemente la puerta y, al ver que no respondía, giró el picaporte de manera tentativa. Al ver que la cerradura cedía, abrió la puerta lentamente. La visión que lo recibió le encogió el corazón. Draco estaba tendido sobre la cama, mirando el techo fijamente, un rictus de dolor en los labios. Pareció no notar su presencia, pues no hizo ninguna señal que así lo evidenciara.  
  
Severus caminó lentamente y se sentó al borde de la cama.  
  
—Remus te contó, ¿verdad?— las palabras salieron de la boca del rubio pero no hizo ningún gesto por moverse y su expresión se mantuvo intacta.  
  
—Sí— fue la escueta respuesta.  
  
—¿Cómo fue capaz de hacerte eso, padrino?— preguntó con voz dolorida—. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan cruel?  
  
—¿Quién puede saber lo que pasa por su alma atormentada, Draco?— musitó el hombre con igual tono—. Él ha cambiado, Draco, Voldemort lo destruyó. Ya no es el muchacho que yo conocí.  
  
—Tienes razón— aceptó Daco mientras una lágrima solitaria resbalaba por su mejilla—. Tampoco es el padre que yo conocí.  
  
Severus enjugó la lágrima y dijo suavemente.  
  
—No es tu culpa, Draco  
  
—Pero es mi padre— más lagrimas empezaron a caer sin control  
  
—Sí, pero no eres tú— se inclinó y tomándolo entre sus brazos lo arrulló contra su pecho.  
  
—Pero él te destruyó— murmuró Draco con la cara enterrada en el amplio pecho—. Y no puedo odiarlo.  
  
—Y Gracias a Merlín por eso— replicó Severus—. Lucius es tu padre y hubo un tiempo en que lo quisiste y él a ti. No te sientas culpable por seguir queriéndolo. Eso sólo quiere decir que eres un hombre con hermosos sentimientos, cosa que yo ya sabía.  
  
El hombre rubio se separó de su padrino y se quedó mirando sus negros ojos.  
  
—¿Entonces no me odias?  
  
—Jamás podría odiarte, pues te amo desde el día que Lucius te puso en mis brazos recién nacido y me preguntó si quería ser tu padrino— abrazó una vez más a su ahijado—. Perdóname por no haberlo dicho antes, pero mi coraza personal me lo impidió. Además, tus sentimientos te honran, hijo; nunca dejes de ser como eres, porque así es como te queremos.  
  
—¿Tío Draco, estás llorando?— preguntó una vocecita desde la puerta, antes que un mini huracán corriera hacia ellos y se lanzará sobre el rubio—. ¿Por qué lloras tío? ¿Papá te hizo llorar?  
  
—No, campeón— respondió Draco mientras lo abrazaba—. Es que estábamos recordando y nos pusimos algo tristes.  
  
—Pues para que estés contento, te cuento que mis papás me van a dejar contigo y con tío Remus mientras van a Ministerio. ¿A que es genial?  
  
—Genial— murmuró Draco besándole el tope de su cabecita, mientras miraba a Severus frente a él y a Remus y Harry sonriendo desde el umbral de la puerta. Tenía una hermosa familia, no había motivos para llorar—. ¿Y qué quieres hacer mientras ellos están fuera?  
  
—¿Podemos ir a volar?  
  
—Por mí no hay problema, campeón, pero debes preguntarles a tus papas.  
  
La carita feliz se giró hacia sus padres y estos asintieron, así que el niño, feliz, empezó a trazar planes de vuelo, sentado sobre las rodillas de su tío Draco.  
  
  
°°°°°  
  
  
Harry y Severus, con las manos enlazadas, se hallaban parados frente al almacén abandonado que disimulaba el Ministerio de Magia. Harry estaba muy nervioso ante la perspectiva de encontrarse nuevamente con Ben Jonson, el mago de Servicios Sociales que tanto lo había mortificado años atrás.  
  
—Entremos— lo animó Severus y al observar sus dudas, le murmuró tirando de él con dirección a la cabina de teléfonos—. No te preocupes, amor. Esta vez yo me encargaré de todo.  
  
Ante la seguridad de Severus, Harry emitió una leve sonrisa y se dejó llevar. De repente, se detuvo y se llevó una manó al cuello, sacudiéndolo.   
  
—¿Qué ocurre?— inquirió Severus.  
  
—No es nada, no te preocupes. Sólo era un bicho pero no me picó.  
  
Hicieron su camino en silencio, pasando por todos los controles del Ministerio, y a los diez minutos estaban frente a una puerta con un cartel que decía “Ben Jonson. Servicios sociales”. Cuando el hombre del interior les concedió paso, entraron y se plantaron frente al funcionario con las manos entrelazadas.  
  
—Señor Potter— dijo el hombre con el mismo tono desdeñoso de antes—. ¿A qué debo el ‘placer’ de su presencia?— preguntó con tono irónico.  
  
—De hecho— replicó Severus sin dejar a Harry responder—, esta visita es todo menos placentera.  
  
—¿Y quién es usted?— le preguntó ligeramente asombrado.  
  
—Mi nombre es Severus Snape— contestó con el ceño profundamente fruncido—. Y vengo a presentar a mi hijo, James Snape Potter.  
  
—Bueno, el joven Potter ya está presentado— señaló el hombre algo temeroso, la actitud de Severus era imponente—. El proceso de cambio de apellidos es muy complicado y...  
  
—De hecho, ese no es mi problema ni me importa, lo hubiera hecho desde un principio en lugar de amargarle la vida al señor Potter.  
  
—Pero yo...  
  
—Ya le dije que no me importa lo que tenga que decir— espetó Severus, furioso—. Quiero que arregle el problema, y lo quiero ya.  
  
La mano del hombre temblaba ligeramente mientras sacaba unos formatos y los llenada rápidamente con los datos de Severus. Se lo pasó a éste para que firmara y luego lo selló.  
  
—Ya está— mencionó guardando el documento y entregándole una copia—. En unos días se le llamará para darle los papeles.  
  
—Más vale que sea rápido— le advirtió Severus. Luego se dirigió al hombre y lo tomó por la túnica, mirándolo con expresión fiera—. Y como se vuelva a meter con mi prometido— el tono se volvió aún más peligroso—, le aseguro que mi próxima visita no será tan cordial.   
  
Empujando al hombre sobre el asiento, se giró en redondo, aferró la mano de Harry, y salió de la habitación con paso digno y majestuoso.  
  
—Vaya, si que impactaste al hombre allá adentro— se rió Harry cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos, dejándolos solos en el pasillo—. Pero no debiste decirle que era tu prometido, puede difundir cosas que no son verdad.  
  
—No creo que hable, está muy asustado— argumento Severus—. Y sobre lo otro— pareció dudar un minuto y susurró—, me gustaría que fuera verdad— al ver que su pareja no entendía, lo miró a los ojos y preguntó—: Harry, ¿te casarías conmigo?  
  
Mientras Harry abrazaba a Severus en pura aceptación, un pequeño insecto que hasta ese momento había permanecido escondido en el cuello del joven, abrió las alas y emprendió vuelo.  
  
°°°°°°°  
  
—¡No, no, no! ¡No es posible, maldita sea!— gritaba Lucius Malfoy dos días después, mientras agitaba la edición de El Profeta que le acababa de mandar su contacto desde Hogwarts—. ¡Malditos sean, me la pagarán!  
  
—¿Qué pasa ahora?— preguntó Gustav, levantando la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.  
  
—Compruébalo por ti mismo— replicó, lanzándole el diario.  
  
Gustav lo alcanzó al vuelo y, desplegándolo, empezó a leer  
  
  
_**El Vencedor de Quien-Ya-Saben Se Casa.**  
  
“Si señores, como lo oyen. Después de profundas investigaciones, esta investigadora logró descubrir que Harry Potter, el conocido Salvador del Mundo Mágico, se va a casar próximamente con Severus Snape, antiguo profesor del señor Potter y reconocido ex—Mortífago que apoyó al lado de la luz en la batalla final.  
  
Además, descubrimos que el señor Snape es el padre biológico del hijo del Señor Potter, cuya identidad había permanecido oculta hasta el presente  
  
¿Será esta la causa de que Severus Snape abandonara al Señor Oscuro?  
  
Esperen nuevas noticias próximamente  
  
Rita Skeeter._  
  
  
—¿Se van a casar?— preguntó Gustav asombrado—. ¿Estás seguro que no son invenciones de esa reportera buscando publicidad?  
  
—Es cierto— aseguró el rubio—. Mi contacto en Hogwarts me lo confirmó.  
  
—¿Y ahora qué hacemos?— preguntó Gustav—. Vamos a evitar ese matrimonio, ¿verdad?  
  
—No— replicó Lucius con mirada gélida. Al ver que el otro empezaba a protestar, lo cortó bruscamente—. En este momento toda la Orden nos está buscando; si intentáramos algo, no lograríamos llegar a ellos y muy posiblemente nos atraparían— se sentó en un sillón y se quedó pensativo—. Déjalos que se casen y vivan el sueño de que son felices. Nosotros esperaremos pacientemente, y cuando sea el momento, convertiremos ese sueño en una horrible pesadilla


	7. Empiezan los preparativos

—¿Así que se van a casar? Vaya, me voy un día y el mundo da la vuelta —comentó satisfecho Albus Dumbledore, quien acababa de llegar de una reunión en Londres —. No saben que alegría me dan, pensé que no viviría para verlo —concluyó, con una sonrisa sincera.  
  
—Y no sólo para verlo, Albus —declaró Harry. Él y Severus estaban sentados frente al anciano, las manos entrelazadas y los rostros sonrientes—. Queríamos pedirte que oficiaras la ceremonia. ¿Podrías?  
  
—¿Qué si podría?— su sonrisa se amplió mientras sus ojos refulgían intensamente—. Será un verdadero honor, y no se preocupen que yo me ocuparé de todo el papeleo, tengo unos cuantos contactos en el Ministerio. ¿Ya fijaron fecha?  
  
—Lo antes posible— informó Severus, riendo entre dientes. Definitivamente, Albus Dumbledore jamás dejaría de ser un anciano entrometido. Era parte de su encanto.  
  
—Es que tiene miedo que el novio se arrepienta— bromeó Draco, ganándose una mirada de furia de los futuros esposos y una carcajada de los demás.  
  
—Dudo que luego de tanto esperar Harry se arrepienta— intervino Minerva McGonagall con una sonrisa, desde una silla cercana.  
  
La Profesora de Transformaciones seguía siendo tan seria y estirada como años atrás, pero una luz de ternura dulcificaba su mirada cuando se posaba en Harry y Severus. Sabía cuanto habían sufrido para poder estar juntos de nuevo y rogaba al cielo porque les concediera la paz y felicidad que tanto se merecían.  
  
—En eso tienes toda la razón, Minerva— dijo Harry, aferrando con más fuerza la mano de su pareja, mientras se inclinaba discretamente y le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla.  
  
—¿Y ya eligieron los padrinos?— preguntó Albus.  
  
—Sí— confirmó Harry mientras dirigía su mirada a Remus y Draco—. Draco va a ser el padrino de Severus y Remus el mío.  
  
—¿Ya le contaron a James?— la curiosidad del anciano era realmente insaciable.  
  
—Sí, ayer— contestó Severus, sonriendo al recordar la reacción de su hijo.  
  
  
_—¡Papá Harry, papá Severus!— exclamó James mientras se abalanzaba sobre sus padres que acababan de entrar en la salita de estar de las habitaciones de Remus y Draco—. ¡Ya regresaron! Tío Draco y tío Remus me llevaron a volar en escoba y luego fuimos a nadar al lago y vimos al calamar gigante.  
  
—Vaya, vaya— murmuró Harry abrazando a su hijo quien hablaba precipitadamente—, ya veo que la pasaron muy bien.  
  
—Sí— James siguió entusiasmado—. Y luego el tío Draco me enseñó a preparar pociones, esperen y verán— dijo, soltándose de los brazos de Harry y corriendo hacia el pequeño laboratorio que usaba Draco para hacer sus experimentos. En este punto tanto Harry como Severus miraron preocupados al rubio.  
  
—Tranquilos— se rió el otro al verles la expresión, mientras pensaba “¡Padres!” —. Fue sólo una poción sencilla, no corrió ningún riesgo.  
  
—¡Miren!— el huracán James entró de nuevo llevando un recipiente en la mano—. Es tinta mágica.  
  
—¡James!— exclamó Harry con tono severo—. ¿Qué te he dicho sobre correr con frascos en la mano?  
  
El rostro del pequeño se entristeció repentinamente, mientras miraba a su padre con ojos llorosos.  
  
—Ven acá, campeón— Severus lo tomó en brazos y se acercaron a Harry, quien cambió el gesto de disgusto y preocupación por una sonrisa—. Papá sólo se preocupa por ti. Si te tropiezas mientras corres con la botella en la mano, puede romperse y cortarte— explicó mientras miraba a su pequeño, que tenía el entrecejo fruncido en una expresión idéntica a la que él mismo ponía cuando algo lo contrariaba—. ¿Entiendes?  
  
—Sí— el niño los miró compungido—. Papá ya me lo explicó, pero se me olvida.  
  
—Bueno, no pasa nada. Ven aquí— pidió Harry, mientras le tendía los brazos. El niño se aferró a su cuello y Harry lo estrechó contra su pecho, antes de continuar—: ¿Sabes?— le dijo mientras él y Severus se acercaban a un sofá frente a la chimenea, con James a cuestas. Draco y Remus se sentaron enfrente, sonriendo ante la escena—. Tenemos algo muy bueno que contarte.  
  
—¿Qué ya soy James Snape Potter?— preguntó el niño, excitado.  
  
—Bueno, no todavía— explicó Harry. Al ver carita triste una vez más, se apresuró a agregar—. Pero en unos poquitos días lo serás, te lo prometo. Además— miró brevemente a Severus quien los observaba embobado—, tenemos otra buena noticia para ti.  
  
—¿Otra?— la excitación volvió a inundar el pequeño rostro—. ¿Cuál? ¿Me compraron un regalo?  
  
—Pues podría decirse que algo así— musitó Harry acariciando su rebelde cabello, tan parecido al propio—. Dime algo, ¿tú sabes que tía Hermione y tío Ron están casados, verdad?  
  
—Sí, tú me contaste que yo fui a la fiesta pero todavía estaba en tu barriga.  
  
—Así es— continuó Harry—. ¿Y a ti te gusta que ellos estén casados?  
  
—Claro. Así viven juntos, con mis primos, y son una familia— contestó el niño, recordando lo que una vez le había contado Harry. Al joven se le humedecieron los ojos al ver que su hijo aún recordaba sus palabras.  
  
—¿Y te gustaría que papá Severus y yo nos casáramos? ¿Qué viviéramos todos juntos, como una familia?  
  
Severus contuvo el aliento por lo que le pareció una eternidad y miró a su niño con preocupación. ¿Y si James no quería? Había vivido siempre solo con Harry y tal vez resintiera el hecho de...  
  
Sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por una pequeña tromba de ojos anegados y sonrisa extasiada que se lanzaba en sus brazos y se aferraba a su cuello. James Snape Potter se acababa de convertir en el niño más feliz del mundo.  
_  
  
  
—No entiendo cómo pudiste pensar que James no querría que se casaran— comentó Remus mirando a Severus divertido.  
  
—Es que le tiene miedo a James— se burló Draco de nuevo—. Claro, con el carácter que se trae mi ahijado, es como para temerle. Salió igualito a ti, Severus.  
  
—Si es lo que yo digo— agregó Harry  
  
—La verdad, Harry, te compadezco. Tener que lidiar con dos Snape a la vez es más de lo que cualquier mago común puede aguantar. No sé cómo lo logras— declaró McGonagall, lo que originó un gruñido de Severus y una carcajada de los demás.  
  
—Pero antes de la boda— comentó Harry para cambiar de tema, sintiendo que su pareja se empezaba a molestar en serio—, quiero viajar a Ucrania.  
  
—¿A Ucrania?— preguntó Severus, intrigado—. ¿Para qué?  
  
—Tengo que ir a buscar al Doctor McCollum—al ver que Severus iba a protestar, agregó—: Tienes que empezar el tratamiento a la brevedad, cuanto antes comiences, antes recuperarás tu magia.  
  
—Es muy complicado— argumentó el hombre—. Tal vez nunca pue...  
  
—Lo harás— lo cortó Harry en un tono que no admitía réplica—. Vamos a luchar y vas a volver a ser el mago que fuiste.  
  
—¿Tanto te afecta que no tenga mi magia?— musitó, ligeramente decepcionado.  
  
—A mí no— negó el joven, rotundo, antes de subir una mano para acariciar su mejilla y suavizar su tono—. Pero amor, tú sabes y yo sé lo importante que es tu magia para ti. Y te prometo que lo vamos a lograr, como que me llamo Harry Potter, y próximamente Harry Potter Snape— terminó, haciéndole un guiño.  
  
Severus no respondió con palabras pero sus ojos reflejaban su alma. Si Harry lo apoyaba, lucharía y volvería a ser lo que una vez fue.  
  
—También quiero visitar a Vlad y Rusca.  
  
—¿A Vlad y Rusca?— repitió Severus, francamente sorprendido.  
  
—Sí. Quiero agradecerles por todo lo que hicieron por ti— explicó Harry—. Y también quiero invitarlos a la boda.  
  
—¿Quiénes son Vlad y Rusca?— preguntó McGonagall con curiosidad.  
  
—Unos benditos muggles que cuidaron y protegieron a Severus todo este tiempo— informó Harry—. Gracias a ellos podemos tenerlo con nosotros hoy.  
  
—¿Y ellos saben que eres mago, Severus?— preguntó Albus, intrigado.  
  
—Sí. Se los conté cuando recuperé la memoria. Se los debía— al ver la expresión del Director de Hogwarts se apresuró a agregar—. Pero no te preocupes. Son unas personas maravillosas, nunca contarán lo que saben.  
  
—En ese caso, serán más que bienvenidos al castillo.  
  
—Y hablando de eso, Albus— intervino Harry con expresión preocupada—. ¿Crees que sea posible que el Doctor McCollum se quede en Hogwarts? Es que como insistes que debemos permanecer aquí.  
  
—Pero no nos podemos quedar indefinidamente— objetó Severus—. Vamos a ser una carga y...  
  
—No digas sandeces— lo interrumpió Dumbledore—. Ustedes tres se van a quedar en el castillo hasta que sea seguro que vivan en otro sitio— al ver que Severus iba a protestar levantó una mano—. Ésta siempre fue tu casa, Severus. Y la casa de Harry. El mundo mágico en general y yo en particular les debemos mucho a ustedes dos, tanto que ni en mil vidas podríamos pagarles. Y éste es el mejor sitio para que puedas recuperar tu magia y tus fuerzas, mira que aún tengo grandes proyectos para ti— sin transición se volvió hacia Harry—. El Doctor será más que bienvenido al castillo, de hecho me parece qué él y yo vamos a hacer muy buenas migas. Y Vlad y Rusca también se hospedarán aquí mientras estén en Gran Bretaña.  
  
>>Además— continuó mirando alternadamente a Harry y a Severus, antes de fijar la vista en el más joven—, creo que lo más conveniente es que abandones tu cargo en el Ministerio, mientras Lucius y Gustav estén sueltos es demasiado arriesgado para ti, especialmente en cuanto se haga público que Severus regresó.  
  
—¿Dejar mi trabajo?— preguntó Harry, asombrado—. No puedo, Albus. Yo necesito estar entretenido en algo, si dejo el trabajo me moriría de aburrimiento.  
  
—Lo sé, pero tengo una proposición de negocios para ti— dijo con un guiño malicioso.  
  
—¿Qué estás tramando ahora, Albus?— preguntó Severus con desconfianza, planteando en voz alta las mismas dudas que Harry se planteaba mentalmente y que se reflejaban claramente en su expresión.  
  
—No estoy tramando nada, no se preocupen— el anciano rió entre dientes, reconociendo que sus muchachos tenían razones para desconfiar—. Lo que ocurre es que la cátedra de Duelo está vacante y me gustaría que Harry la aceptase.  
  
—¿Yo? ¿Profesor de Duelo?  
  
—¿Quién mejor?— señaló el anciano—. Eres experto en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y un Auror con una trayectoria meritoria.  
  
—Pero no tengo idea de cómo dar clases.  
  
—Te vas a casar con uno de los mejores profesores que ha tenido Hogwarts en su historia ¿no?  
  
—Bueno, sí, pero...  
  
—No hay más que hablar— lo interrumpió Albus—. Severus te pude entrenar y estoy seguro que lo vas a hacer de maravilla.  
  
—Pues viéndolo así— Harry miró a Severus y éste asintió levemente. Luego se giró hacia el anciano, sonriendo—, parece que acabas de conseguir un nuevo maestro de Duelo.  
  
—Magnífico— el Director de Hogwarts se reclinó sobre su sillón—. Ahora sólo me resta convencer a la señorita Granger, o mejor dicho, a la señora Weasley, para que acepte la cátedra de Aritmancia.  
  
—Y por cierto— preguntó Severus con algo de su antigua ironía—. ¿Dónde están el señor Comadreja y la joven sabelotodo?  
  
Harry le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo a guisa de regaño.  
  
—No seas borde— le dijo riendo—. Ron fue destinado a Alemania en un programa de intercambio y Hermione decidió hacer un postgrado en Aritmancia. Creo que regresan este mes.  
  
—¿Y ya saben de mí?  
  
—Les envié una lechuza contándoles que te había encontrado.  
  
—Pero no me dijiste nada sobre tu matrimonio, mal amigo— tronó una voz desde la chimenea.  
  
Todos voltearon hacia la chimenea, donde una sonriente cabeza pelirroja se balanceaba entre las llamas. Harry corrió hacia allá y se arrodilló frente al hogar.  
  
—Ron, amigo, que gusto verte.  
  
—Lo mismo digo— contestó el otro con afecto—. Hola, Severus— saludó al hombre que se acababa de acercar—. Nunca pensé decir esto, pero es un verdadero gusto el verte.  
  
—Lo mismo digo, Wea...Ron.  
  
—¿Y James?  
  
—Está por ahí, jugando. Los extraña mucho. ¿Cómo está Hermione? ¿Y los chicos?  
  
—Muy bien todos. Hermione está feliz por ustedes, les manda un beso a todos— echó un vistazo a Draco que estaba parado algo más lejos—. Incluso a ti, Hurón.  
  
—Gracias, comadreja— contestó el rubio con una sonrisa.  
  
—¿Y cómo es que te comunicaste?  
  
—Te estaba buscando, no todos los días se casa tu mejor amigo. Aunque no te perdono que no me hayas contado.  
  
—Les iba a escribir esta noche— se excusó Harry, luego lo miró intrigado—. ¿Pero cómo te enteraste?  
  
—¿Qué cómo me enteré? ¿Cómo crees?— preguntó con ironía—. Lo leí en El Profeta.  
  
—¿En El Profeta?— repitió Harry atónito.  
  
—Claro, Hermione lo recibe a diario y...un momento, ¿ustedes no lo han leído?— estudio sus caras, desconcertado—. ¿Ninguno? ¡Son verdaderamente increíbles!  
  
Desestimando la ironía, Harry lo miró preocupado y preguntó:  
  
—¿Quién firma el artículo?  
  
—Adivina.  
  
—Rita Skeeter.  
  
—¡Bingo!  
  
—Maldita bruja— masculló Harry entre dientes mientras los ojos de Severus se oscurecían de furia.  
  
—¿Pasa algo?— preguntó Ron, preocupado.  
  
—Ya te contaré en persona. ¿Cuándo regresan?  
  
—A fin de mes.  
  
—En ese caso, te llamaré cuando tengamos la fecha de la boda. Tal vez tengan que darse un salto hasta aquí antes de tiempo— una sonrisa traviesa curvó sus labios—. Albus tiene mucho interés en hablar con Hermione.  
  
—Me lo dices a mí— se quejó Ron—. Nos manda una lechuza diaria, a veces hasta dos— se miraron y por un momento se sintieron como dos chiquillos de quince años quejándose de sus profesores y estallaron en carcajadas—. Entonces me avisas, no se te ocurra casarte sin nosotros.  
  
—Prometido.  
  
—Adiós, amigo.  
  
—Adiós.  
  
Harry se alejó del fuego y miró a los demás con ojos preocupados.  
  
—Necesitamos un ejemplar de El Profeta.  
  
°°°°°°  
  
—La voy a estrangular— gruñó Severus lanzando al piso la copia arrugada de El Profeta de ese día—. ¿Cómo pudo enterarse la arpía?  
  
Todos en derredor lucían completamente desconcertados.  
  
—No tengo idea— musitó Harry tan extrañado como los demás, cuando recordó algo repentinamente—. ¡Demonios!  
  
—¿Qué?— preguntó Severus, con el ceño fruncido.  
  
—¿Recuerdas el insecto que casi me pica cuando íbamos a entrar al Ministerio ayer?— ante el asentimiento de Severus y la atención del resto, Harry continuó—. Rita Skeeter es una animaga ilegal, lo descubrimos hace unos años. Su forma de animago es la de un pequeño escarabajo— comentó antes de contar todo lo que había hecho la condenada periodista en su cuarto año.  
  
—¡Maldita bruja!— gruñó Severus—. ¡Sólo deja que la atrape! ¡Va a lamentar haberse metido con la familia de Severus Snape!  
  
  
  
°°°°°  
  
  
El diario El Profeta funcionaba en un edificio de los años cincuenta, viejo y sórdido, cuya estructura evidenciaba necesitar reparaciones con urgencia. Encima de la puerta principal, colgaba precariamente un colorido cartel: “La Espada Mágica”.  
  
En el edificio se editaban dos publicaciones, El Diario El Profeta, el periódico más famoso, manipulador y deshonesto del mundo mágico, y La Espada Mágica, una revista infantil dirigida al público Muggle y que resultaba la tapadera perfecta para disimular ante el Londres Muggle.  
  
Severus Snape se acercó a la entrada, vestido totalmente de negro y con cara de muy pocos amigos. Empujó la desvencijada puerta y se encontró con un vestíbulo realmente patético. Las paredes estaban desnudas, con excepción de un enorme y horrendo afiche pegado en una de ellas, y estaban pintadas de un color indefinible, la lámpara del techo lanzaba una luz mortecina y la única ventana del lugar estaba fieramente cerrada. Al fondo, un pequeño mostrador de madera donde una bruja joven con cara aburrida hojeaba una revista del corazón.  
  
_“Entiendo que en El Profeta quieran lucir con un perfil bajo ante el mundo muggle para pasar desapercibidos, pero esto es ridículo”_ pensó Severus distraído mirando alrededor con aprensión. _“Aunque es el ambiente perfecto para esa alimaña de Rita Skeeter”_  
  
Se acercó con parsimonia al mostrador y saludó a la recepcionista.  
  
—Buenos días.  
  
Nada. La joven siguió mirando la revista, ignorándolo. Severus frunció el ceño y repitió en un tono mucho menos amable.  
  
—Buenos días.  
  
Nada.  
  
Molesto por la actitud de la joven, que consideraba una completa grosería, dejó caer una mano de plomo sobre la revista posada en el escritorio de madera.  
  
La chica levantó repentinamente el rostro, y miró a Severus con enojo, pero al ver su expresión, su rostro cambió. Se quitó apresuradamente los audífonos que llevaba puestos, y que eran la razón de su supuesta descortesía, y miró al hombre con cierto temor.  
  
—Buenos días, señor— murmuró, cerrando precipitadamente la revista—. ¿Qué se le ofrece?  
  
En ese momento Severus tenía ganas de decirle unas cuantas cosas a esa pequeña bruja, pero recordó que tenía cosas más urgentes que resolver. No pensaba gastar sus energías en luchas inútiles.  
  
—Quiero hablar con Rita Skeeter.  
  
—¿Rita Skeeter?— repitió la joven, ahora con el rostro sin expresión—. Disculpe, pero aquí no trabaja nadie de ese nombre.  
  
Severus estaba a punto de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Respiró profundo tratando de serenarse e inclinándose sobre el escritorio, puso la fiera expresión tan temida por sus antiguos alumnos.  
  
—Mire jovencita, dejémonos de estupideces— declaró mirándola fijamente y con un tono glacial—. Usted sabe que soy mago y yo sé que es bruja, y ambos sabemos que aquí trabaja Rita Skeeter. ¿Haría el favor de decirme dónde queda su oficina?  
  
La chica se estremeció y con mano ligeramente temblorosa, sacó su varita de un cajón del escritorio y apuntó hacia el horrendo afiche.  
  
—Alohomora.  
  
De inmediato, el afiche desapareció, descubriendo una puerta de madera.  
  
—Muchas gracias— masculló Severus entre dientes, antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta, abrirla y atravesarla sin mirar atrás.  
  
Al pasar el umbral se encontró con una habitación oscura, y al fondo otra puerta idéntica a la que acababa de traspasar.  
  
_“Esta gente como que cree que trabajan en el Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio”_ gruñó mentalmente mientras abría la segunda puerta.  
  
La habitación que lo recibió esta vez era muy diferente. Clara e iluminada, pintada con colores claros, alfombrada y decorada con mullidos muebles de tapicería floreada, era la imagen perfecta de categoría y buen gusto.  
  
“Vaya” pensó asombrado _“parece que el cotilleo da para vivir muy bien”_  
  
Se dirigió hacia un lujoso escritorio y se paró ante una recepcionista perfectamente vestida y maquillada, que lo saludó con una sonrisa cortés pero muy poco sincera.  
  
—Buenos días, señor— saludó—. Bienvenido al Diario El Profeta. ¿En que podemos servirle?  
  
—Busco a una reportera, la señorita Rita Skeeter. ¿Me podría decir cuál es su oficina?  
  
—¿Tiene cita?  
  
—Por supuesto— mintió Severus con total descaro.  
  
—Perfecto— de nuevo la sonrisa falsa—. Por favor, firme aquí— pidió presentándole un libro de visitas—. Perfecto. La oficina de la señorita Skeeter es la 113, por el pasillo, cuarta puerta a la izquierda— le informó entregándole un pase de visitante.  
  
—Muchas gracias— y con esto se dirigió en la dirección que le habían señalado.  
  
Se paró frente a la puerta marcada con el 113 y sin siquiera tocar, empujó sin miramiento. La reportera se encontraba sentada en su escritorio, el periódico del día desplegado sobre el mismo, y hablando animadamente mientras su pluma—vuelapluma escribía sin parar . Cuando lo vio entrar se levanto de un brinco, luciendo claramente nerviosa.  
  
—¡Profesor Snape!  
  
—Señorita Skeeter— saludó éste entrando tranquilamente en la oficina.  
  
—¿A... a qué se debe el placer de su visita?— preguntó algo temerosa. Jamás se podía saber cómo reaccionaba la gente a sus artículos, y ella ya había tenido unos cuantos tropezones como consecuencia de los mismos.  
  
—A nada en particular— confesó el hombre en tono pausado—. Simplemente pasaba por aquí y quise saludar y darle una primicia. ¿Me permite?— preguntó, señalando un asiento frente al escritorio.  
  
—Por supuesto, siéntese por favor— pareció respirar un poco más tranquila y sus ojos brillaron al escuchar la palabra ‘primicia’—. ¿Desea tomar algo?  
  
—Una taza de té estaría bien, gracias.  
  
La reportera, ya completamente tranquila, hizo aparecer un servicio de té y sirvió dos tazas, entregando una a Severus.  
  
—La verdad es que quería agradecerle la nota en el periódico sobre mi próximo matrimonio.  
  
—¿Le gustó?— su voz sonaba algo incierta.  
  
—Por supuesto— el hombre la miró impasible—. Mi prometido se molestó al principio, pero ya sabe como es Harry, no le gusta la publicidad— al ver que ella iba a protestar la atajó—. No se preocupe, lo convencí de que sus intenciones son buenas y un poco de publicidad nunca está de más.  
  
Skeeter sonrió ampliamente.  
  
—Eso es lo que yo digo.  
  
—Bien— dijo Severus posando la taza de té sobre el escritorio y levantándose, antes de dirigirse hacia la salida—. Sólo quería agradecerle.  
  
—Espere— lo llamó la mujer, ansiosa—. ¿Habló de una primicia?  
  
Severus sonrió malévolamente y dio la vuelta hacia la mujer.  
  
—Sí, por Merlín, casi lo olvido. La primicia— dijo acercándose de nuevo a la curiosa bruja—. Resulta que descubrí una nueva poción contra las arrugas. Es una maravilla, revolucionará la industria cosmética.  
  
—¿En serio?— preguntó Rita entusiasmada, mientras su pluma—vuelapluma corría a toda velocidad—. ¿Cuándo sale a la calle?  
  
—Espero que pronto— informó Severus—. Es que tengo un problema que me tiene retrasado.  
  
—¿Qué clase de problema?  
  
—Pues como ya debe saber, el Ministerio de Magia requiere muchas pruebas antes de dar los permisos de fabricación, así que necesito grandes cantidades de poción— la mujer estaba cada vez más entusiasmada—. El problema es que uno de los ingredientes es difícil de conseguir y por tanto muy costoso, y hasta que no consiga los permisos nadie va a querer financiar el proyecto.  
  
—¿Y de qué ingrediente se trata?— la mujer estaba eufórica.  
  
—Escarabajo triturado— ante estas palabras, el rostro de la mujer cambió totalmente de expresión—. Pero no, no se preocupe— siguió Severus con ironía—. Toda mi familia me está ayudando y escarabajo que encuentran, escarabajo que trituran— ahora la mujer lucía definitivamente aterrada, blanca como la cera—. Y mi hijo James, si lo viera. Antes de matarlos, les arranca las alas y las antenas. Ese chico mío va a ser todo un Slytherin— terminó con una sonrisa que lucía muy orgullosa.  
  
A esas alturas la mujer temblaba incontrolablemente y su rostro era una máscara de terror.  
  
—Como le dije, no se preocupe, ya tenemos todo controlado— declaró Sverus y con una última sonrisa dio media vuelta y abandonó la habitación.  
  
  
°°°°°°  
  
  
—No puedo creer que le hayas dicho eso— comentó Harry riendo a carcajadas, cambiándose para dormir, mientras desde la cama Severus seguía sus movimientos con una atenta y ardiente mirada—. Mataría por haber podido verle la cara— dijo acercándose a la cama—. ¿Y se puede ver qué tanto mira, caballero?  
  
—A mi futuro esposo, que cada vez está más hermoso— contestó el hombre tomando la mano del joven y jalándolo con fuerza hacia él. Harry se tambaleó y cayó con fuerza sobre el pecho de Severus.  
  
—Cada vez estás más salvaje— se quejó, aunque sus ojos reían divertidos. Luego de darle un cariñoso beso, se acurrucó a su lado y recostó la cabeza sobre su cálido pecho, mientras Severus acariciaba amoroso su pelo rebelde—. Mañana voy a preparar todo para viajar a Ucrania.  
  
—¿Quieres que partamos mañana mismo?  
  
Harry se alejó de Severus, y se sentó en la cama, mirándolo a los ojos fijamente, pensando cómo decirle lo que tenía en mente sin que su pareja sacara a relucir su endiablado carácter. Al fin decidió que lo mejor era soltarlo directamente.  
  
—Severus— musitó, tomando su mano y llevándola a sus labios—. No creo que sea conveniente que me acompañes— al ver la llama de enojo que empezaba a encenderse en las oscuras profundidades, se apresuró a agregar—. Escucha, no sabemos con lo que nos vamos a encontrar. Pensábamos que teníamos a todos los mortífagos controlados y ya ves, tú mismo dijiste que Malfoy sigue vivo. Es un hombre con muchas mañas, quizás esté reclutando nuevamente magos oscuros y recuerda que esa zona era el escondite del Señor Oscuro.  
  
—Por eso debo acompañarte— argumentó Severus—. Si hay peligro yo...  
  
—Severus— lo cortó Harry suavizando el tono y acariciando su rostro—. Todavía no estás recuperado del todo y...  
  
—Sí, ya sé— soltó el otro con frustración, en su rostro se veía claramente la impotencia que lo agobiaba—. Soy un pobre squib que ni siquiera sirve para defender al hombre que ama. Un maldito squib.  
  
—Escúchame, Severus Snape— habló Harry, endureciendo la voz a propósito para hacerlo reaccionar—. Eres UN MAGO. Un mago formidable, pero en este momento estás enfermo, tu magia está mal. Pero mejorarás, aunque sólo lo conseguirás si luchas. Y la parte más difícil de esa lucha es tener paciencia— Harry sentía que su palabras empezaban a hacer mella en su pareja, así que suavizó el tono—. Por favor, Severus. Tienes que ser paciente. Hazlo por James y por mí, pero sobre todo por ti.  
  
—Pero no puedes ir solo— dijo al fin, capitulando—. Tú mismo dijiste que es muy peligroso.  
  
—No voy a ir solo— le explicó Harry—. Ya hablé con Draco y está dispuesto a acompañarme. Iremos encubiertos, no va a pasar nada, ya lo verás— al ver que Severus estaba casi convencido, agregó lo que sabía sería la estocada final—. Además, necesito que te quedes protegiendo a James.  
  
El pensamiento de su pequeño iluminó el semblante de Severus.  
  
—Está bien— aceptó, aunque no estaba convencido del todo. De repente, una idea hizo que sonriera un poco más—. Bueno, creo que James y yo aprovecharemos tu ausencia para hacer unas cuantas cosas que tengo pendientes.  
  
—¿Qué clase de cosas?  
  
—Eso, mi querido prometido— dijo, inclinándose y besando la punta de su nariz—, es un secreto.  
  
  
°°°°°°  
  
  
—¿Por qué papá tuvo que irse?— preguntó James enfurruñado, justo ahora que recuperaba un padre el otro se iba—. No es justo.  
  
—Tuvo que ir a buscar a unas personas para invitarlas a la boda— le explicó Severus tratando de tranquilizarlo.  
  
—¿Y no pudo enviarles a Hedwig con una nota?— argumentó el pequeño sin dejarse convencer.  
  
—No, tenía que hablar con ellos en persona. Además, dos de ellos son muggles así que tiene que organizar todo para que puedan venir.  
  
—Y encima se llevó también al tío Draco.  
  
—Hasta celoso es— se burló Remus que había estado observando el ‘intercambio’ sin intervenir—. Definitivamente es tu clon, Severus— al notar dos pares de ojos negros que lo miraban muy pero que muy feo, alzo las manos pidiendo perdón—. Vale, no dije nada— musitó, riendo entre dientes.  
  
—Además— continuó Severus regresando su mirada a su hijo—, para compensarte, Remus y yo habíamos pensado llevarte a Hogsmeade hoy.  
  
_“Severus está creando un monstruo”_ pensó Remus con una sonrisa, conteniendo a duras penas la carcajada que pugnaba por emerger. _“Como siga haciendo tratos con James, cuando llegue a los diez ese pequeño manipulador va a ser el que mande en esa familia... Aunque pensándolo bien”_ observó como James se echaba en los brazos de Severus lanzando gritos de alegría “... _creo que ya lo es”_  
  
—¿Viste padrino?— grito James desde los brazos de su padre—. Vamos a ir a Hosmade.  
  
—Hogsmeade— corrigió Severus suavemente.  
  
—Eso dije, papá— se quejó el chiquillo—. Hosmade.  
  
  
°°°°°  
  
  
—¿Ese era el Ministerio de Magia de Ucrania?— preguntó Draco mientras él y Harry salían de un mísero edificio hacia una calle que parecía más miserable aún, que conectaba con el mundo muggle—. Con razón mi padrino no pudo encontrarlo y tuvo que regresar caminando a Escocia.  
  
Harry lanzó una carcajada.  
  
—Severus no regresó caminando...aunque casi— ambos jóvenes rieron—. En cuanto al Ministerio, recuerda que esta zona fue fuertemente abatida por Voldemort y los magos se vieron obligados a esconderse fuertemente. Y después de su caída, los Mortífagos que escaparon siguieron haciendo desmanes.  
  
—Es cierto— convino el rubio, antes de añadir sin transición—. Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos?  
  
—Aquí tengo la dirección que me dejó Severus— comentó Harry sacando una nota de la indumentaria muggle que vestía con la idea de pasar inadvertido—. La villa está a unas dos horas de aquí, así que no queda otra que buscar un transporte muggle.  
  
—En ese caso— apuntó Draco empezando a caminar—, ¡andando!  
  
  
  
°°°°°  
  
—Albus está paranoico— se quejó Severus mirando con el ceño fruncido a Remus, Tonks y Ojo Loco Moody, quienes permanecían impasibles frente a él, ninguno de ellos notó el visitante no invitado que observaba a través de un orificio en una esquina—. Esto en lugar de una visita a Hogsmeade va a parecer un desfile por el Día Mundial de la Magia  
  
—Es necesario para su protección, Severus— intentó razonar Remus con tono pausado.  
  
—Tonterías— desestimó Severus con un movimiento de fastidio—. Hace un par de días fui yo solo al Profeta y no paso nada.  
  
—Excepto que Albus se puso furioso— replicó el licántropo—. Además, ahora no vas tu solo, también te acompaña James.  
  
—¿Estás queriendo decir que no soy capaz de proteger a mi propio hijo?  
  
Remus lanzó un suspiro de frustración. Últimamente, su amigo estaba imposible con ese tema.  
  
—No dije eso, Severus— hizo un nuevo esfuerzo por hacerlo razonar—. Pero tú mismo dijiste lo peligroso que es Lucius y ahora, luego de la noticia publicada en el Profeta, ya debe saber que recuperaste la memoria y debe conocer la existencia de James.  
  
Detrás de su agujero en la pared, la sombra sonrió socarronamente _“Estúpidos. Hace días que mi amo Lucius sabe eso”_  
  
—¿Y entonces por qué dejó que Harry marchara a Ucrania con Draco?— insistió Severus mordiendo las palabras.  
  
_“Maldición”_ pensó la sombra, molestó _“¿Cuándo pasó eso que yo no me enteré?_ Sabía que si su jefe descubría que había dejado escapar una información tan interesante lo mataría. Respiró profundo y se calmó, el rubio no tenía por qué enterarse. Pero de ahora en adelante tendría que estar más atento, no podía dejar escapar información como esa.  
  
—No los dejó solos— intervino Tonks tratando de ayudar a Remus—. Kingsley y Weasley padre fueron también, junto con dos aurores del Ministerio, sólo que Harry no lo sabe— terminó con una sonrisa.  
  
—Pues ya podían habérmelo dicho antes— espetó Severus, respirando algo más aliviado. Aunque nunca lo reconocería en público, estaba muy preocupado por Harry y Draco.  
  
—Entonces— gruñó Ojo Loco, molesto—. ¿Nos vamos o piensas quedarte aquí quejándote hasta Navidad? Tampoco somos tan mala compañía, ¿sabes?  
  
Severus lo miró con semblante hosco por unos momentos antes de voltear hacia la salida y decir con su antiguo desdén completamente recuperado.  
  
—Voy a buscar a James. En una hora salimos, estén preparados.  
  
°°°°°  
  
—¿A dónde vas?— preguntó Gustav al hombre rubio que en ese momento se estaba poniendo una capa de viaje.  
  
—A Hogsmeade.  
  
—¿A Hogsmeade? ¿En Gran Bretaña?— ante el asentimiento del otro, preguntó—. ¿Para qué?  
  
—Recibí un informe de mi contacto en Hogwarts, Severus y su mocoso van a ir a Hogsmeade hoy.  
  
—¿Te vas a aparecer? ¿No es peligroso? ¿Podrían detectarte?  
  
Lucius lanzó una sonrisa de suficiencia.  
  
—No soy tonto. Voy a ir disfrazado, a través de la red floo.  
  
—¿Y vas a ir tu sólo? Recuerda que es de día y yo no puedo abandonar esta habitación.  
  
—Para lo que quiero hacer hoy no te necesito— declaró Lucius cortante—. Pero eso me recuerda que tengo que hacer una parada en el Callejón Knockturn para contactar un par de sujetos que pueden serme de mucha utilidad en el futuro, así que mejor me apuro— y sin agregar más, salió presuroso de la habitación.  
  
  
°°°°°  
  
  
—No sé cómo alguien puede venirse a vivir en este infierno por decisión propia— se quejaba Draco, mientras viajaban en un viejo autobús que traqueteaba a duras penas por un camino en muy mal estado—. Y estos asientos son duros como piedra. Los riñones me están matando.  
  
—Te estás haciendo viejo— se rió Harry mirando como su amigo se retorcía incómodo.  
  
—¿A quien estás llamando viejo, Harry Potter?— replicó el rubio, irónico—. Recuerda que tienes mi edad.  
  
—Pero me conservo mejor.  
  
Draco iba a replicar mosqueado, cuando el autobús paró con gran estrépito.  
  
—Jóvenes— dijo el chofer, quien ya estaba cansado de oír las protestas del Slytherin—. Hemos llegado.  
  
—Al fin— Draco se levantó y casi arrastró a Harry hacia la salida—. Este viaje fue infernal.  
  
—Lo mismo digo— gruñó el chofer entre dientes.  
  
—¿Cómo?— preguntó Draco, mirándolo con ojos relampagueantes.  
  
—Nada señor, que fue un placer su compañía.  
  
Y ante la carcajada de Harry y el gesto de alivio del chofer muggle, ambos chicos abandonaron el autobús.  
  
  
°°°°°  
  
—¿Y de qué trabajo estamos hablando?— preguntó un hombre mal encarado, cuya mejilla lucía una enorme cicatriz.  
  
—Eso lo sabrán a su debido tiempo— dijo el hombre alto cuyas facciones estaban ocultas bajo la capucha que cubría su cabeza—. En principio sólo quería verificar que es cierto lo que me contaron, que ustedes están dispuestos a hacer cualquier clase de trabajo.  
  
—El que sea— aseguró el segundo hombre, cuyos rasgos dulces y refinados eran capaz de engañar a cualquiera, por eso era tan exitoso en su negocio—. Siempre y cuando se nos pague el precio de nuestros servicios.  
  
—Por eso no se preocupen, serán bien recompensados— el hombre sacó dos saquitos del interior de su túnica—. Y aquí tienen un adelante, como prueba de mis buenas intenciones.  
  
Los hombres revisaron el contenido de las bolsas y asintieron.  
  
—¿Y cómo lo contactaremos?  
  
—Cuando sea el momento, yo los encontraré— y sin otra palabra, abandonó el bar de mala muerte donde se encontraba y salió sonriendo satisfecho. El primer paso estaba cumplido.  
  
  
°°°°°  
  
  
—Este es el hospital— informó Harry, entusiasmado—. Apúrate, Draco. Quiero que el doctor me confirme que va a regresar con nosotros a Hogwarts.  
  
Draco sonrió comprensivo. Sabía cuantas esperanzas estaban cifradas en ese medimago, y los temores que Harry albergaba de que a última hora se arrepintiera de regresar al mundo mágico.  
  
Se dirigieron hacia el puesto de información, donde una mujer regordeta de mediana edad, atendía sonriente.  
  
—Buenas jóvenes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?  
  
—Buscamos al Doctor McCollunm.  
  
—¿Los está esperando?  
  
—No, señora, pero seguro que cuando le diga de quien se trata nos recibe.  
  
—No creo, en este momento está muy ocupado y...  
  
—Por favor— suplicó Harry, con los ojos y la voz.  
  
—No creo poder— dijo rotunda.  
  
—Mire, buena mujer— habló Draco, que para ese punto había perdido la poca paciencia que le quedaba—. Hemos hecho un viaje larguísimo para hablar con el doctor, sin contar con un montón de horas en un autobús que parecía a punto de caerse en pedazos en cualquier momento y con unos asientos tan duros que en este momento tengo el culo plano— la mujer lo miraba horrorizada, Draco definitivamente había perdido toda la elegancia Malfoy—. Así que o le dice al doctor ese que Harry Potter está aquí o...  
  
—¿Harry Potter?— se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas—. ¿Usted es Harry Potter?  
  
Ambos jóvenes giraron en redondo para encontrarse de frente con el anciano que habían ido a buscar.  
  
  
°°°°°  
  
  
—Severus— murmuró Remus acercándose al mago, quien caminaba con un eufórico James prendido de su mano.  
  
Llevaban horas dando vueltas por el pueblo. Habían pasado por la tienda de túnicas y conseguido unas muy elegantes para Severus, Remus y James, aunque éste último no dejo de quejarse un instante mientras le probaban.  
  
Luego entraron en Honeydukes, a insistencia de James, por supuesto, y habían salido con una enorme bolsa de golosinas surtidas; en la tienda de suministros para pociones, donde Remus compró un ingrediente que Draco le había encargado y de donde tuvieron que sacar a Severus prácticamente a rastras; en una tienda de helados donde hasta Ojo Loco pidió el especial de la casa y por último en el que era el verdadero objetivo de Severus Snape, la joyería del pueblo, donde ayudado por James eligió dos sencillas y elegantes argollas de oro, que mando a grabar con sus nombres, Severus en la argolla de Harry y Harry en la de Severus.  
  
En ese momento, caminaban por la calle principal del pueblo mirando aquí y allá, cuando el tono inquieto en la voz de Remus hizo que todos se detuvieran tensos y lo miraran fijamente.  
  
—Hace rato tengo el presentimiento que alguien nos sigue y ya he visto un par de veces un hombre de aspecto extraño, vestido completamente de negro y con una capucha.  
  
—Yo también lo vi, tío Remus— intervino James con inocencia—. Es un señor que se parece a tío Draco.  
  
—¿Cómo?— exclamó Remus mientras Severus tomaba a su hijo en brazos, ahora si que todos los miembros de la Orden estaban en tensión.  
  
—A ver hijo, ¿cómo sabes que se parecía al tío Draco si estaba cubierto con una capucha?  
  
—Cuando estábamos comprando dulces había mucha gente y estaba ese señor que dice tío Remus en una esquina comprando ranas de chocolate— explicó el niño, recordando—. Entonces una señora muy gorda lo tropezó y a él se le cayó la capucha.  
  
—¿Y cómo era el hombre?— preguntó Ojo Loco con acento severo.  
  
El niño, quien no estaba demasiado acostumbrado a la presencia del hombre y algo asustado por el tono seco, se acurrucó contra el pecho de su padre.  
  
—Tranquilo, James— dijo Severus acariciándolo y mirando de mala manera a Moody—. ¿En qué se parecía a tío Draco?  
  
—Tenía el pelo largo y rubio, papi— dijo el niño, inquieto por la ansiedad que detectaba en el tono de su padre y en todos los rostros—. Y los ojos grises, iguales a los de mi tío.  
  
—Lucius— musitó Remus con el ceño fruncido.  
  
—Regresemos a Hogwarts. Este lugar es peligroso— y sin más, comenzaron a andar a grandes zancadas de regreso al castillo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia tiene un one shot que nos cuenta cómo les fue a Harry y Draco en su viaje. En un rato lo subo


	8. Reuniendo a los amigos

—¿Así que tu eres el famoso Harry Potter?— comentó el doctor McCollunm mirando fijamente al joven moreno sentado frente a él. El muchacho era realmente hermoso, tal como le había contado Severus, y tenía una sonrisa franca y una mirada transparente, al hombre le simpatizó de inmediato.  
  
Ante el comentario Harry hizo un pequeño gesto de desagrado, a pesar de los años, todavía le seguía molestando que la gente lo identificara por su pasada fama.  
  
—No me diga que hasta este recóndito lugar también llegaron las noticias de las proezas del grandioso Harry Potter— comentó Draco con simpatía no exenta de cierto sarcasmo. Harry era su amigo, pero después del ‘viajecito’ al que lo había sometido, no estaba muy predispuesto a ser benévolo. Se quería desquitar y ¿con quien mejor que con Harry?  
  
Harry lo miró con furia, pero cuando buscaba desesperadamente una replica adecuada, el anciano lo interrumpió.  
  
—Supongo que hasta en este pequeño fin de mundo se ha oído hablar del mago que derrotó al Señor Oscuro, pero no me refería a eso precisamente. Al mencionar que Harry era famoso, me refería a que era el tema de conversación preferido de mi amigo Severus— la cara de Harry se dulcificó al instante—. No tienes idea de cuanto te extrañó Severus, muchacho. Hablaba de ti a todas horas, desde que recordó su mayor anhelo fue volverte a ver— se volteó hacia Draco con una sonrisa—. Y también me habló de ti, jovencito, y de tu famoso sarcasmo.  
  
Draco se limitó a hacer una mueca burlona.  
  
—Severus me contó que usted lo convenció para que regresara conmigo— Harry observó al hombre mayor con los ojos plagados de gratitud—. Gracias, por eso y por todo lo que lo ayudó, nunca tendré con que pagarle.  
  
—Esa deuda está saldada hace mucho tiempo— comentó el medimago, moviendo la mano como restándole importancia—. La amistad de Severus compensó con creces mis esfuerzos. Pero díganme— preguntó el hombre con cierta preocupación reflejada en el rostro—. ¿Cómo está mi amigo? ¿Ustedes...—dudó ligeramente antes de continuar, mirando alternativamente a uno y a otro antes de fijar sus bondadosos ojos en Harry—... ustedes se reconciliaron?  
  
Una amplia sonrisa iluminó el rostro del joven.  
  
—La palabra exacta no sería reconciliación ya que nunca nos peleamos— comentó sin dejar de sonreír con ternura—. Digamos que nos reencontramos.  
  
—De hecho— intervino Draco, sonriendo también—, Severus se encontró con una sorpresa muy especial.  
  
Ante la mirada de desconcierto en el rostro del mago, Harry explicó.  
  
—Severus y yo tenemos un hijo, un pequeño de cinco años y medio.  
  
—¿Un niño?— el medimago ahora lucía atónito—. Pero cómo es posible— musitó casi para si mismo, antes de subir nuevamente el tono de voz—. Se han dado muy pocos casos de embarazo masculino en el mundo mágico, y en todos los casos hubo algún tipo de poción por medio. ¿Tomaste alguna poción para embarazarte?— ante la muda negativa del joven, continuó—. ¿Entonces?  
  
—Yo tampoco me lo explico— comentó Harry mirándolo con seriedad—. Ni siquiera Albus Dumbledore, el Director de Hogwarts— acotó en beneficio del animago—, pudo explicarme la razón. Suponemos que tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que tanto Severus como yo éramos magos muy poderosos y nos amábamos demasiado.  
  
—¿Un milagro?— musitó el anciano, sonriendo.  
  
—Algo así— replicó Harry.  
  
—Y entonces— preguntó el doctor McCollunm sin transición, su mente analítica negándose a aceptar la evidencia de un milagro, aunque su corazón le gritara que quizás fuera posible—, ¿a que debo el placer de su visita? Aunque— miró con travesura a ambos jóvenes que estaban bastante desaliñados, especialmente Draco—, me parece que para ustedes no ha sido tan placentero.  
  
Draco hizo una mueca de disgusto al recordar su recientes peripecias y Harry lanzó un suspiro de anticipación.  
  
—Iré directo al grano— dijo mirando los ojos del hombre con un atisbo de súplica en su verde mirada—. Severus me comentó que antes de irse usted le aseguró que si decidía quedarse en el mundo mágico, regresaría con él para ayudarle a recuperar su magia— sus ojos reflejaron la ansiedad y el temor que imperaba en su ánimo—. ¿Su propuesta sigue en pie?  
  
El hombre estudió el rostro expectante de Harry y secretamente se alegró por su amigo. Severus estaría bien con este hombre a su lado, era evidente que lo amaba tanto como Severus lo amaba a él y con su apoyo, lograría recuperar su magia completamente, de eso estaba seguro.  
  
—Sí, sigue en pie— afirmó mirándolo con una sonrisa y Harry respiró con alivio.  
  
—¿Cuándo podría estar listo para viajar?  
  
—En el momento que quieras, he estado traspasando mis casos a otros doctores en espera de que Severus me llamara.  
  
—Entonces para luego es tarde— intervino Draco parándose con cierta molestia. Todavía le dolía la rabadilla y ansiaba estar en Hogwarts y en los brazos de Remus cuanto antes, él sabría como consolarlo y hacerlo sentir mejor. Claro, sin contar con que necesitaba un baño con urgencia.  
  
—Todavía no— negó Harry y recibió dos flechas plateadas de furia como respuesta—. Tenemos que ir a buscar a Vlad y Rusca e invitarlos a la boda.  
  
—¿Boda?— inquirió McCollunm asombrado.  
  
—Sí— el rostro de Harry se iluminó una vez más—. Severus y yo nos vamos a casar.  
  
—Mi padrino lo va a convertir en un hombre decente— comentó Draco burlón.  
  
—Muy gracioso, Malfoy— replicó Harry.  
  
—Pues a mi me parece fabuloso— dijo el anciano levantándose—. Entonces chicos, ¿qué esperan?— preguntó mirándolos con picardía—. Vamos a buscar a esos dos. Una boda nos espera.  
  
°°°°°°  
  
—¿Están seguros que era Lucius?— preguntó Albus Dumbledore con el rostro inusualmente serio.  
  
Estaban reunidos el la oficina del Director de Hogwarts, contándole al anciano lo acontecido en Hogmeade. Sentados alrededor de una mesa ratona donde reposaba un hermoso juego de té en plata de ley se encontraban Tonks, Moody, Remus, Severus y Albus, todos luciendo semblantes preocupados.  
  
—Sí— replicó Remus, mirando atentamente al anciano—. James lo confirmó.  
  
—¿James?— inquirió el anciano sumamente extrañado.  
  
—Sí— replicó el Profesor de Defensa.  
  
—Pero si James no conoce a Lucius.  
  
—Dijo que tenía el cabello rubio y largo y los ojos de Draco— informó Severus, hablando por primera vez con un tono sin inflexión, aunque sus negros ojos refulgían con furia y, por qué no decirlo, con un poco de temor, temor que tenía dos nombres, Harry y James.  
  
—Ese desgraciado está más cerca de lo que pensábamos— espetó Moody.  
  
—Sí, así parece— comentó Albus mirando fijamente a Severus y agregando con intención—. Lo que ratifica la necesidad de que permanezcan protegidos al máximo.  
  
El rostro de Severus no mostró cambio alguno pero hizo un casi imperceptible movimiento de cabeza en señal de aceptación. Sabía que Albus se refería a su última escapada para ver a Rita Skeeter y también sabía que el anciano tenía razón. Hasta que atraparan a Lucius debían ser muy precavidos.  
  
—Bien— siguió el Director de Hogwarts, satisfecho de la muda respuesta de Severus—. Hablaré con los miembros de la Orden para que cierren el cerco por los alrededores e insistiré con el Ministerio de Magia para que un grupo grande de aurores continúe rastreando el paradero de Lucius. No se preocupen— terminó mirando comprensivamente a Severus—. Pronto los atraparemos.  
  
°°°°°  
  
Alan McCollunm condujo a Harry y a Draco a una pequeña casa blanca, enclavada en medio de un amplio terreno, completa y prolijamente sembrado. Se acercaron a la verja de hierro que bordeaba la casa y caminaron por un camino de piedra con dirección a la puerta principal. Antes de poder subir los contados escalones que los separaban de la entrada principal, la puerta se abrió y por ella apareció el sonriente rostro de una mujer, envuelta en un amplio delantal.  
  
—Doctor McCollunm— saludó la amable mujer con una sonrisa—, que alegría tenerlo por aquí. A que deb...— pero sin completar lo que estaba diciendo, Rusca se quedó mirando fijamente a los chicos, los ojos abiertos como platos—. ¿Harry?— preguntó con voz temblorosa de las emoción, antes de abalanzarse sobre el joven y lanzarle los brazos al cuello—. ¡Por Dios, es Harry! ¡Vlad, corre, vino Harry!— terminó, llorando abrazada al cuello del moreno.  
  
Harry la abrazó a su vez intentarlo confortarla, aunque no entendía nada. ¿De qué lo conocía aquella mujer? Miró a Draco interrogante, pero éste estaba tan atónico como él.  
  
—Harry, muchacho, que bueno verte— estalló un vozarrón y Harry vio como el hombre llamado Vlad iba hacia él con la mano extendida, mientras Rusca se abrazaba a su vez a Draco, quien la miraba como diciendo ‘¿y ésta de dónde salió?’.  
  
—Perdone, ¿le conozco?— preguntó Harry, mientras el hombre estrechaba su mano efusivamente.  
  
—Creo que Severus también les habló mucho de ti— intervino Alan tratando de explicar.  
  
—¡Oh, sí!— dijo Rusca, quien acababa de soltar a Draco—. Vatlad nos habló mucho de ustedes, pero especialmente de ti— dijo mirando a Harry con cariño.  
  
Draco se inclinó disimuladamente hacia Harry.  
  
—¿Vatlad?— preguntó, extrañado.  
  
Harry se limitó a hacerle una seña, indicándole que luego le explicaría.  
  
—¿Y cómo está Vatlad?— preguntó Rusca, definitivamente eufórica.  
  
—Bien, muy bien— le aseguró Harry con una sonrisa.  
  
—De hecho, más feliz de lo que él mismo pudo imaginar. Severus tiene un niño— comentó McCollunm.  
  
—¿Un niño?— preguntó Rusca extrañada. Severus les había hablado mucho de su relación con Harry y su amor por él. ¿Cómo era posible entonces que hubiera tenido un hijo? ¿Y con quien?  
  
—Sí— confirmó Harry con una sonrisa—. James, tiene cinco años y es muy guapo— los ojos del joven se iluminaron al recordar a su hijo—. Tiene los mismos ojos y el mismo endemoniado carácter de Sev— terminó, con cierto dejo de añoranza, apenas tenía un día sin ver a su familia y ya los extrañaba.  
  
—¿Y...—la mujer dudó unos segundos, sabía que su pregunta podría parecer impertinente, pero no podía evitar hacerla—... quién es la mamá de James?— terminó la pobre, con el rostro contrito.  
  
—Yo— contestó Harry, ampliando su sonrisa.  
  
Los magos presentes tuvieron que hacer supremos esfuerzos para contener la risa al ver la cara de asombro y aturdimiento que pusieron sus anfitriones.  
  
—En el mundo mágico— explicó al fin el doctor McCollunm, compadeciéndose de esos dos— algunos hombres pueden llegar a quedarse embarazados. Son casos muy poco frecuentes y el varón que va a transportar la criatura debe tomar una serie de pociones para poder concebir— miró los rostros de Vlad y Rusca y sonrió internamente. Parecía que les acabaran de decir que a la puerta de su casa estaban un par de marcianos pidiendo entrar—. El caso de Harry y Vatlad fue más especial aún. Harry quedó embarazado de forma natural, pero desconocemos la causa.  
  
—Pero— balbuceó Vlad, quien continuaba con los ojos desorbitados—, no entiendo, como es posible que ocurriera que...  
  
No pudo continuar porque se vio interrumpido intempestivamente por su esposa.  
  
—¿A quien le importa cómo pasó?— grito exaltada, apachurrando entre sus brazos a Harry una vez más—. Vatlad y Harry tienen un pequeño, y yo estoy feliz— se aparto de nuevo y lo miró, pero esta vez con algo de tristeza—. ¿Y por qué no vino con ustedes?   
  
—No le fue posible— explicó Harry, mirándola con ternura—. Está todavía algo agotado porque su viaje de regreso fue muy duro, y por otra parte James no lo deja ni a sol ni a sombra. Decidimos que era preferible que se quedara disfrutando a nuestro pequeño.  
  
—Lástima, me hubiera gustado tanto volverlo a ver.  
  
—De hecho, lo verán— afirmó Harry—. Una de las razones de nuestra visita, es que vengo a hacerles una invitación.   
  
—¿Una invitación?— preguntó Vlad, intrigado.  
  
—Sí, quiero que me acompañen a Inglaterra. Sev y yo nos vamos a casar y queremos que estén con nosotros ese día. Sería muy importante para Severus, y también para mí.  
  
—No sé, Inglaterra esta muy lejos y nosotros...—comenzó Rusca antes que el significado completo de lo que acababa de decir Harry se abriera paso en su mente—...¿una boda? ¿Vatlad se va a casar?— ante el mudo asentimiento de Harry, la mujer se lanzó a sus brazos por milésima vez en el día—. Claro que los vamos a acompañar, eso no me lo perdería por nada del mundo.  
  
—¿Y cómo viajaremos?— preguntó Vlad  
  
—A través de la red de polvos floo— intervino Draco, cansado.  
  
—¿La red qué?  
  
—Es un medio de transporte mágico muy rápido, no se preocupen— los tranquilizo Alan McCollunm—. Todo va a salir bien.  
  
—Bien— dijo Draco parándose y dirigiéndose a la salida. Había ido un día muy largo y él ya estaba cansado de tanta sensiblería muggle—. Si estamos todos de acuerdo, andando.  
  
—Espera, Draco— el rubio le dirigió una mirada muy poco agradable y Harry se dio cuenta que estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia, y no pudo evitar lanzar una media sonrisa—. Sólo una cosa más— se giró hacia Vlad que todavía no salía completamente de su estupor—. ¿Crees que podrías arreglar que alguien se hiciera cargo de tu siembra?  
  
—Claro que puede— contesto Rusca, rotunda—. Vlad, ve a hablar con tu primo mientras yo voy a empacar— se giró hacia los chicos con una enorme sonrisa—. En unos minutos estaremos listos para partir.  
  
_“Ya era hora”_ pensó Draco, desesperado _“Un minuto más de esto y hubiera lanzado una maldición a esos dos. Y aún tenemos que regresar al Ministerio y... un momento”_ a la memoria de Draco llegaron vívidos los recuerdos de su frustrante viaje de llegada. _“¿Cómo se supone que vamos a llegar al Ministerio?”_  
  
—¡Harry!— gritó para que le oyera el moreno, quien acababa de salir en compañía de Vlad—. ¡Ven acá al instante, tú y yo tenemos que hablar!  
  
°°°°°  
  
—¡Maldición!— Lucius Malfoy entró intempestivamente en el estudio de Stronge Place lanzando imprecaciones a diestra y siniestra. Gustav, quien ya conocía el carácter del rubio, bajó tranquilamente el libro que estaba leyendo, y se le quedó observando con mirada burlona.  
  
—¿Qué pasó ahora, Lucius?  
  
El otro fue hacia un mullido sofá y se lanzó sobre él. Escondió el rostro entre sus manos, antes de moverlas y apartar el cabello de su rostro. El vampiro pudo notar que los ojos grises relampagueaban de ira entremezclada con frustración.  
  
—Me vieron en Hogsmeade.  
  
—¿Cómo?— Gustav se tensó y la expresión de su rostro cambió a una de intensa preocupación. Sabía que no era buena idea que hubiera ido a ese pueblo, los caprichos del rubio los iban a meter en un buen lío cualquier día—. ¿Estás seguro?  
  
—Me lo confirmó mi contacto.  
  
—¿Y quién te detectó? ¿Y si te descubrieron, cómo es posible que no hicieran nada?  
  
—Eso es lo peor— gritó el rubio, levantándose de nuevo y pateando el sillón con rabia—. Fue el mocoso, el maldito mocoso de Severus. Es tan odioso y entrometido como su estúpido padre Gryffindor.  
  
—¿El niño?— el rubio asintió con la cabeza—.¿Cómo pudo hacerlo si no te conoce? Además, ibas disfrazado.  
  
—Una estúpida bruja me tropezó en una de las tiendas. mi capucha cayó un segundo, pero el chiquillo me vio. Le dijo a Severus que había visto alguien parecido a su tío Draco— el rostro del hombre se oscureció aún más, si es que ello era posible—. Tío Draco— escupió con desprecio—. Ese es otro maldito traidor que no merece el apellido que lleva.  
  
Gustav lo miró con resignación, al parecer ese iba a ser uno de esos días de ‘soy malo y odio a todo el mundo’. Mientras no la emprendiera contra él.  
  
—¿Y tú que haces?— preguntó con desprecio—. Todavía es de día, ¿no deberías estar encerrado en tu ataúd, durmiendo como buen vampiro?  
  
Claro, mucho se había tardado.  
  
—Te he dicho varias veces que esta casa es como un inmenso ataúd— comentó Gustav, con paciencia—. Un mago oscuro la hechizó como regalo para uno de mis antepasados, así que puedo andar libremente por ella sin temor al sol.  
  
—Sí, es cierto— murmuró Lucius pensativo—. Y eso va a ser de gran utilidad para mis planes. No me podrías ayudar si sólo puedes salir de la caja de noche.  
  
El vampiro ignoró el sarcasmo en la voz del rubio, tenía otras cosas en la mente.  
  
—¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?— preguntó dudoso, todo aquello le gustaba menos cada vez.  
  
—Esperar— dijo el rubio, enfureciendo nuevamente—. El maldito mocoso ha retardado mis planes una vez más. Dumblendore ha sellado el colegio a cal y canto y tiene a la Orden y a los aurores del Ministerio buscando sin descanso nuevamente. ¡Maldición!  
  
Lucius había tomado una valiosa figura con la intención de estrellarla contra la pared pero Gustav lo detuvo a tiempo.  
  
—Esta figura tiene por lo menos 500 años, así que si vas a deshacerte de ella es mejor que la vendas— sugirió con ironía—. Vamos a necesitar mucho dinero para mantenernos mientras esperamos, y para ser sincero, tú eres de gustos muy caros— se quedó pensativo unos minutos antes de agregar—: ¿Estás seguro que deseas seguir con esto?  
  
—¿Qué quieres decir?— preguntó Lucius, taladrándolo con los ojos.  
  
El otro dudo brevemente, pero ya que había empezado, debía seguir.  
  
—Llevamos mucho tiempo en persecución de esta venganza y me pregunto: ¿En verdad vale la pena? ¿No sería mejor quedarme aquí tranquilo hasta que pasara el temporal y luego vivir en paz?  
  
El rubio se abalanzó sobre el vampiro y, cerrando la mano sobre su cuello lo estampó contra la pared. Gustav sabía que no lo podía matar así, pero al ver el destello de los ojos de Lucius, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Allí sólo se podía distinguir el brillo de la locura.  
  
—Óyeme bien, Gustav— habló Lucius, arrastrando las palabras—. Tú estás conmigo en esto y vas a estar hasta el final. Y no vamos a descansar hasta que no quede el más mínimo vestigio de los Snape o los Potter sobre la faz de la tierra— apretó un poco más la férrea mano sobre el cuello del vampiro—. Y no te atrevas a traicionarme. Recuerda que un Malfoy nunca olvida... ni perdona.  
  
Y sin decir más, lo soltó y dando media vuelta abandonó la habitación.  
  
°°°°°°  
  
—No puedo creer que les haya pasado todo eso— comentó Severus riendo, observando a Harry y a su hijo jugar snap explosivo sobre la alfombra de la sala de profesores.  
  
—Pues créelo— dijo Draco, que estaba acurrucado en los brazos de Remus en un sillón cercano—. Fue un viaje aterrador.  
  
—Pobrecito mío— musitó Remus burlón, acariciando el cabello rubio y besando suavemente la boca fruncida en un pequeño puchero de disgusto.  
  
—Pues a mí me pareció divertido— comentó James, quien luego de ganarle la partida a su padre, fue a refugiarse en brazos de Severus.  
  
—A ti todo te parece divertido— rió Harry, acurrucándose en el pequeño espació de sofá que dejaban libre sus dos hombres. Automáticamente, Severus le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y lo atrajo contra él.  
  
—Pero lo es, papá— argumentó James, con una risa contagiosa—. Me hubiera gustado verte a ti y al tío Draco corriendo delante del toro.  
  
—Y a mí también, especialmente a Draco cojeando— musitó Severus en voz baja, luego de lo cual todos estallaron en carcajadas. Bueno, todos menos el aludido.  
  
—Pues yo no le veo el chiste— gimió Draco, desde los brazos de Remus.  
  
James se desprendió de los brazos de su padre y corrió hacia el rubio.  
  
—Vamos, tío Draco, ya no nos burlamos. Y para que no te enfades, te cuento que cuando salí a pasear con papá vi a un señor igualito a ti.  
  
Ante las inocentes palabras de James, todos los ocupantes de la habitación dejaron de reír. Draco se enderezó, desprendiéndose de los brazos de Remus y dos pares de ojos, unos grises y otros verdes, taladraron a Severus.  
  
—¿De qué habla James, Severus?— preguntó Harry con tono preocupado, mirando los negros ojos de su compañero.  
  
—Verás— comenzó Severus, removiéndose en su asiento, sabía que Harry se iba a enfadar—. Esta mañana fuimos a Hogsmeade a comprar unas cosas.  
  
—¿Fuimos? ¿Quiénes?  
  
—James y yo— previniendo la enorme protesta que sabía seguiría a sus palabras, el hombre levantó la mano—. No íbamos solos. Nos acompañaron Remus, Tonks y Moody.  
  
—Fue muy divertido, papá— intervino James, contento—. Fuimos a comprar dulces y helados y lo pasamos muy bien.  
  
Harry tomó a James en sus brazos y lo apretó con fuerza contra sí, tratando de controlar el repentino temor que le había asaltado.  
  
—¿Y dónde vieron a mi padre?— intervino Draco, mirando a Severus y Remus alternativamente.  
  
—¿Tu papá, tío Draco?— preguntó James, contento—. ¿Ese señor era tu papa?  
  
La pregunta del niño se quedó sin respuesta ya que justo en ese momento irrumpió en el salón una tromba de cabezas pelirrojas.  
  
—¡James!— gritaron a viva voz una pareja de gemelos idénticos de la edad de James.  
  
El niño de pelo oscuro se escapó de los brazos de Harry y se abalanzó hacia sus amigos.  
  
—¡Rick! ¡Sem!  
  
Los muchachos se abrazaron alborozados en medio de la sala mientras los adultos se fijaban en el resto de la comitiva.  
  
—¡Vaya! ¡Que alegría estar de regreso en casa!— exclamó Ron con satisfacción, dando un abrazo a Harry.  
  
—Nunca imaginé que pensara en Hogwarts como su casa, señor Weasley— comentó Severus, uniéndose a la pareja.  
  
—Ni yo que llegaría a extrañarlo, Profesor Snape— comentó Ron, lanzándole una radiante sonrisa mientras le tendía la mano franca—. Es un gusto volverte a ver, Severus.  
  
—Para mí también, Ron, te lo aseguro— replico estrechando su mano con fuerza, antes de dirigir la vista hacia Hermione, quien llevaba en brazos a una pequeña de unos dos años, que miraba a todos lados con curiosidad—. Es un placer volverla a ver, señora Weasley.  
  
—Espero que no se siga mostrando tan formal en el futuro, profesor— dijo la chica, dirigiéndose hacia Severus y besándole la mejilla—. Al fin y al cabo, pronto me van a tener que soportar a diario.  
  
—¿Aceptaste la propuesta de Albus?— preguntó Harry, besando a su amiga y tomando a la pequeña en brazos—. ¿Y cómo ha estado mi princesa?— le preguntó, mientras la pequeña trataba en vano de alcanzarle los lentes.  
  
—Terrible— comentó Ron, quien estaba conversando con Remus y Draco—. Es peor que Rick y Sem juntos. Y sí, Albus convenció a Hermione, así que vamos a vivir todos en el castillo  
  
—Que bueno, así James no se sentirá tan solo.  
  
—Y en cuanto a esta pequeña traviesa, a mí me parece muy hermosa— comentó Severus, sonriendo a la niña, quien le sonrió al instante y le tendió los bracitos.  
  
—Parece que le caíste bien— se rió Harry entregándole a la niña. Severus la tomó y la apoyó en el pliegue de su brazo, sonriéndole.  
  
—Es que es una chica de buen gusto— contestó Severus y ante el bufido que dejó escapar Ron sin poderlo evitar, todos se echaron reír.  
  
—Rick, Sem— dijo James, arrastrando a sus amigos de los brazos y plantándose frente a su padre, mirándolo con orgullo—. Éste es mi papá Severus.  
  
Severus se quedó mirando a los pequeños, tan idénticos entre sí y tan parecidos a su padre.  
  
—Hola, chicos— saludó con aire severo, recordando al antiguo profesor de pociones—. Y veamos, ¿quién es quién?  
  
—Yo soy Sem, señor— balbuceó el niño a la derecha, mirándolo asustado.  
  
—Y yo Rick— dijo el otro igual de nervioso.  
  
—Vamos, chicos, dejen la formalidad— dijo James, sonriendo—. Miren que también es su tío, igual que papá Harry. Y tú, papá, deja de bromear y no los mires así. Los estás asustando.  
  
—Vale— aceptó Severus, cambiando su expresión por una sonrisa—. A ver, vengan acá.  
  
Los gemelos se acercaron cautelosamente, bajo la mirada divertida de todos los presentes. Cuando estuvieron frente al hombre, bajaron la cabecita, de forma que sólo se podía ver su roja coronilla. Severus le entregó la pequeña a Hermione, y poniendo una mano bajo cada barbilla, levantó sus rostros y se quedó mirando los cristalinos ojos marrones.  
  
—Entonces— preguntó abriendo los brazos de par en par—. ¿No hay un abrazo para tío Severus?  
  
Los niños se vieron entre sí y luego a James, antes de sonreír ampliamente y lanzarse en el abrazo que estaba presto a recibirlos.  
  
°°°°°°  
  
—Realmente ha sido un largo día— comentó Harry, sumergiéndose en la bañera llena de agua perfumada y recostándose contra el pecho de Severus con completo abandono.  
  
—Y que lo digas— comentó el hombre, tomando una esponja y comenzando a frotar a su pareja con movimientos lánguidos y acariciadores—. Esos chicos Weasley son un verdadero terremoto, dignos herederos de los hermanos de Ron.  
  
—Sí— convino Harry, mientras se estremecía al notar los dedos de Severus sobre su masculinidad, que empezaba a despertar como consecuencia de las caricias—. Pobre Rusca, le hicieron una cuantas bromas.  
  
—Bueno, ellos y tu hijo— Severus empezó a dejar caer levísimos besos en el cuello de Harry, mientras sus dedos continuaban jugueteando atrevidamente—. Porque James también se las trae.  
  
—Aja— musitó el más joven cada vez más excitado—. La verdad es que... aggg— jadeó ante un toque especialmente sensual—... tus amigos son encantadores...aggg...y...— más jadeos mientras Severus frotaba su dureza contra el—... y Alan y Albus parece que se cayeron muy bien.  
  
—Sí— replicó Severus sin saber con qué convenía y la verdad tampoco le importaba, mientras su boca mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la amada oreja con excitación y los roces se volvían mas voluptuosos e insistentes—. Harry...  
  
—¿Sí?  
  
—Cállate y bésame.  
  
Sin una palabra más, Harry se giró dentro de los brazos que lo abrazaban amorosamente, y juntó su excitado cuerpo con el otro igualmente ardiente que lo recibía, mientras su boca clamaba por la de Severus, sumergiéndose en la cálida y conocida cavidad. A partir de ahí, sólo se escucharon suspiros y jadeos, y promesas de amor y felicidad repetidas con voz entrecortada una y otra vez.


	9. Sonrisas y lágrimas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero agradecer muy especialmente a Lili Celeste, quien me dio toda la información referente al rito Celta y que me explicó con mucha, mucha paciencia. Mil gracias, amiga, eres un sol.
> 
> Al describir este rito de boda, espero no haber ofendido a nadie. Si alguien lo conoce y observa algún error, les pido de corazón me disculpen. Les aseguro que quise tratarlo con el mayor respeto posible.

—Al fin nos libramos de esa multitud— suspiró Draco, mientras él y Remus entraban en sus aposentos—. Los gemelos están cada vez más terribles, y cuando se juntan con James sálvese quien pueda. Creo que para cuando les toque el turno de entrar a Hogwarts pediré 7 años sabáticos continuos.  
  
—No seas exagerado— se rió Remus, quien luego de cerrar la puerta, se acercó al sofá donde se había desplomado Draco y se sentó a su lado. Al instante, el rubio se arrebujo contra su pareja con satisfacción—. Los chicos son algo traviesos pero nada más— alzó a Draco y lo sentó sobre su regazo antes de hundir su cabeza en el recodo del blanco cuello y besarlo con ardor.  
  
Draco hundió sus dedos en el cabello castaño y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dando a su pareja un mayor acceso a su cuello.  
  
—Vaya que todos tuvimos un día movido— musitó con un dejo de tristeza, cuando Remus se separó.  
  
Remus, sabiendo que Draco estaba pensando en su padre y sus deseos de venganza contra Harry y Severus y deseoso de distraerlo de pensamientos negativos, buscó su boca y lo besó con pasión. El joven rubio abrió los labios cediendo paso a la lengua ardiente y amorosa que de inmediato se entrelazó con la suya en una batalla sin fin, mientras una mano se dirigía hacia su pecho y comenzaba a desabotonar la camisa.  
  
—Especialmente el tuyo— musitó Remus con un tono claramente apasionado que envió escalofríos por la columna del rubio, que de inmediato notó como su excitación comenzaba a despertarse—. Y creo— Remus ronroneó junto a su oído mientras levantaba el joven sin mucho esfuerzo y se encaminaba a su habitación, colocándolo suavemente sobre la mullida cama. Se acostó a su lado, mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja y su mano, ya abierta la camisa, acariciaba sensualmente el blanco pecho— que deberías dejarme revisar esa herida— una vez más besó la roja boca que respondió con pasión; su mano, ya sobre la pretina del pantalón, abría el botón y deslizaba suavemente la cremallera—, tengo una pomada que obraría milagros en la zona dañada.  
  
—Eso sí que no— ahora las manos de Draco se deslizaban por debajo del jersey que vestía su pareja, acariciando y adorando, hasta que lo despojó de la prenda—, ni sueñes que tú vas a entrar— ahora daba pequeños mordiscos en el cuello de Remus—, estoy demasiado irritado— una mano blanca se deslizó por la cinturilla del pantalón de Remus, y luego bajo los boxers, para terminar cerrándose cálidamente sobre la masculinidad totalmente despierta de su pareja—. Hoy me toca arriba.  
  
—Vale— aceptó Remus, riendo sobre su boca—. Por esta vez pasa, pero recuerda que luego me van a tocar dos veces seguidas.  
  
Los ojos de Draco brillaron con una mezcla de amor y deseo. Desde el comienzo de su relación habían tenido una lucha ‘amistosa’ por quien penetraba a quien. Lucha que siempre contribuía a acrecentar la excitación y la sensación de ansiosa anticipación que los embargaba cada vez que hacían el amor.  
  
El rubio, quien a decir verdad no estaba tan irritado como proclamaba, sonrió internamente al pensar que al menos por esta vez había ganado. Sin embargo, pronto el amor y el deseo desplazó a cualquier otra sensación, así que se dedicó a venerar el cuerpo que se abandonaba confiado a sus manos y boca.  
  
Con un ágil movimiento, se deshizo de su pantalón y su boxer y se sentó a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Remus. Con besos ávidos describió un sinuoso camino a través del fuerte pecho de su pareja, teniendo especial cuidado de frotar su palpitante dureza contra el deseoso cuerpo de Remus, que se retorcía bajo sus sabías caricias, mientras hundía sus dedos en el cabello casi plata de tan rubio. Draco, con una lentitud casi mortal, besó y mordisqueó el fuerte cuello, los endurecidos pezones, y el plano estómago. Su lengua jugueteó avariciosa con el ombligo, antes de seguir delineando un húmedo camino hasta llegar al límite de rubio vello que protegía el tesoro más preciado.  
  
Entonces se vio interrumpido por un gran obstáculo, pues su pareja aún llevaba puestos los pantalones, Impaciente, susurró un accio varita y con un ligero hechizo desnudó a Remus, quien rió quedamente al verlo.  
  
Una vez libre de los molestos pantalones, y sin mucho preámbulo, devoró la masculinidad de Remus, que a ese punto se erguía en todo su esplendor, y empezó a acariciarla con labios y lengua, arriba y abajo, en un movimiento desesperantemente sensual.   
  
Los gemidos de Remus pasaron de ansiosos a ardientes, de ardientes a apasionados y de apasionados a desesperados. Justo en ese momento, cuando ya el mago mayor pensaba que no aguantaría más y explotaría, Draco se apartó precipitadamente.  
  
El gemido de Remus fue tan lastimero que envió una nueva oleada de excitación a través de Draco. Pero no se podía dejar convencer por la agónica súplica o la diversión terminaría demasiado pronto. Con un tenue susurro convocó un pequeño bote de lubricante y se dedicó a la deliciosa tarea de preparar a su pareja.  
  
Un dedo impregnado entró en la cálida cavidad empezando a distenderlo con cuidado, mientras Remus comenzaba una nueva sinfonía de jadeos y gemidos. Cuando el segundo dedo entró y ambos llegaron a la próstata, los jadeos casi eran aullidos y el hombre de cabellos castaños se movía desesperadamente intentando lograr un mayor contacto. Cuando iba a agregar un tercero, la súplica agónica emergió de los labios de Remus:  
  
—Por favor, Dragón. Ya estoy listo.  
  
Draco, cuya desesperación a ese punto igualaba la de Remus, no esperó más y colocando las piernas de su pareja sobre sus hombros, se deslizó en su interior limpiamente. Dos gritos similares inundaron el ambiente, cuando las emociones y el placer bañaron a los dos hombres, descontrolando completamente sus emociones.  
  
Cuando Draco se empezó a mover, los gemidos y jadeos fueron tan altos que, de no haber sido por los hechizos insonorizadores, de seguro habrían despertado a todo el castillo. Las embestidas, lentas al principio, fueron adquiriendo más y más rapidez hasta que todo se desbordó, ambos hombres explotaron con un grito y Draco colapsó desmadejado en brazos de Remus.  
  
Mucho rato después, ya recuperados, se escuchó la voz firme de Draco.  
  
—Desembucha— dijo sin preámbulos.  
  
—¿Qué?— preguntó Remus, desconcertado.  
  
—Amor, nos conocemos— musitó Draco, poniendo un amoroso beso en el pecho de su pareja—. Tienes esa cara.  
  
—¿Esa cara?  
  
—Sí, esa cara— rió Draco mirando los límpidos ojos color miel—. La cara de que me quieres decir algo pero no sabes cómo.  
  
Remus hizo un mohín de contrariedad, a veces resultaba exasperante que Draco lo conociera a tal punto. Siempre pasaba igual. Lo mismo si se trataba de algo tan simple y grato como una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños o algo grave o importante, algo que le hubiera frustrado o enojado, su pareja lo intuía al instante con sólo ver sus ojos.   
  
Y por supuesto, en esta oportunidad su intuición tampoco había fallado. Remus quería decirle algo muy, muy importante.  
  
>>—¿Entonces?— lo apremió Draco al ver que no se decidía a hablar.  
  
—No sé cómo decírtelo— confesó Remus—. O mejor dicho, pedírtelo.  
  
Notando la angustia e inseguridad en el tono de su pareja, el joven rubio se levantó y quedó sentado frente a Remus. Éste se incorporó a medias y se reclinó contra los almohadones de la cabecera.  
  
—Remus, me estás empezando a preocupar— advirtió Draco—. No des más vueltas, sólo dilo y ya.  
  
—Bueno, ahí va— el hombre tragó con fuerza y tomó las manos de su pareja—. Había pensado que— respiró profundo—, aprovechando que Harry y Severus se van a casar y todo eso— los ojos miel miraron a los grises en muda súplica—, pues que podríamoscasarnosnosotrostambién— termino de un tirón.  
  
—¿Cómo?— preguntó Draco, quien no se había enterado de nada.  
  
Remus lanzó un nuevo suspiro, antes de repetir con más lentitud.  
  
—He pensado que podríamos casarnos nosotros también— miró a Draco casi con angustia—. ¿Quieres?  
  
—¿Nosotros? ¿Casarnos?  
  
A Remus se le vino el mundo encima. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto para creer que alguien joven y guapo como Draco iba a querer unirse a él de por vida.  
  
—Lo siento— comenzó a disculparse, angustiado—, me precipité. Sé que tú no...  
  
El resto de la frase quedó interrumpida cuando unos fuertes brazos se lanzaron hacia su cuello y una boca ardiente y amorosa se aferró a la suya.  
  
—Sí— musitó Draco sobre su boca, una vez roto el ardiente beso—. Sí, claro que quiero casarme contigo. Te amo.  
  
Remus no fue capaz de decir nada, sólo volvió a atrapar la boca amada con sus labios y se sumergió en la ola de amor y felicidad que amenazaba con ahogarlo.  
  
°°°°°°°  
  
Los días que siguieron a la llegada de los nuevos huéspedes del castillo se vieron plenos de una febril agitación. Las mujeres, comandadas por una muy entusiasta Molly Weasley, se dieron a la tarea de preparar el ambiente para la ceremonia y la fiesta posterior.  
  
Después de algunas conversaciones, ambas parejas habían decidido casarse bajo un rito celta muy antiguo, que oficiaría Albus Dumbledore, quien era descendiente de un antiguo mago Druida muy poderoso.  
  
Según el rito, se unían a las parejas como amantes y guerreros por esta vida y las vidas posteriores. En la antigüedad éste era un ritual de boda y muerte, los guerreros que se unían bajo este rito, además de obligaciones como pareja, adquirían obligaciones como guerreros. Así, si uno de ellos era muerto en batalla, el otro se veía obligado a vengar la muerte de su pareja y luego suicidarse ritualmente.  
  
Aunque evidentemente las cosas habían cambiado un poco desde entonces, todos pensaron que esa era la boda ideal para ellos. Ellos habían sido y seguían siendo guerreros, habían peleado muchas batallas y de ser necesario, pelearían muchas más. Darían la vida por su pareja sin siquiera pensarlo, y, definitivamente, si alguien dañaba a uno, el otro se vengaría fieramente, sin lugar a dudas.  
  
Eligieron un área protegida del Bosque Prohibido, un pequeño claro rodeado de árboles centenarios. Horas antes de la ceremonia, Albus, vestido completamente de plateado, había procedido a la consagración del terreno, esparciendo primero la sal, luego el agua, y por último encendiendo inciensos de cedro y sándalo.  
  
Luego, sobre ese terreno se había levantado un altar de piedra, sin magia, para lo cual ayudaron todos los invitados a la boda, en una especie de camaradería fraternal.  
  
Sobre el altar distribuyeron estratégicamente cuatro velas blancas, un difusor, un plato con sal y otro con tierra del bosque, una campana de cobre, una vara, una espada ceremonial, un cáliz con agua, una taza con agua de rosas, un cristal de cuarzo, los anillos de ambas parejas y cuatro cuerdas blancas.  
  
Luego, Albus se dirigió al altar y tomando la espada ceremonial, en el terreno frente al mismo, trazó un círculo siguiendo el sentido de las agujas del reloj. Una vez listo el lugar de la ceremonia, todos se dirigieron al castillo a esperar la hora acordada.  
  
Mientras todos estos preparativos tenían lugar, los cuatro novios paseaban por sus cuartos muriéndose de los nervios. Habían acordado vestirse por separado, de forma que en una habitación se encontraban Severus y Draco y en la otra Remus y Harry, en tanto el pequeño James y los gemelos correteaban de una habitación a otra, alterando a todo el mundo aún más, si es que ello era posible.  
  
—¿Papá, ya estás listo?— preguntó el pequeño irrumpiendo en la habitación por centésima vez. Severus se giró hacia su hijo y lo observó fijamente con los ojos inundados de amor.  
  
—Listo, hijo mío. ¿Qué tal me veo?  
  
Severus vestía una túnica de seda color negro intenso, casi azuloso, que se amoldaba a la perfección a su delgada y firme figura y caía en suaves pliegues hasta sus pies. Sobre ella una capa del mismo material se cerraba al cuello con un broche en plata con la forma de un león, cuyos ojos eran unas diminutas esmeraldas, único adorno de su atavío. El negro cabello atado en una prolija coleta y la sonrisa feliz era complemento más que suficiente, Severus Snape lucía espectacular.  
  
—Luces guapísimo— declaró James alegremente, corriendo a abrazar a su padre.  
  
—¿Y para el tío Draco no hay piropos?— preguntó el joven rubio apareciendo por la puerta que daba al baño. Vestía una túnica muy similar a la de Severus pero en seda blanca. Aparte del color, la única diferencia entre los atuendos era que el broche de Draco era de ónice y tenía la forma de un lobo y los ojos eran dos piedras de ambar. El rubio cabello caía sobre los hombros dándole una apariencia verdaderamente sensual.  
  
—Estás espectacular, tío— dijo, separándose de Severus y abrazándolo—. Esa idea de vestirse iguales fue genial.  
  
Dado el tipo de ceremonia que iban a realizar, habían decidido vestirse de modo similar. Así, en la otra habitación, Harry lucía una túnica blanca idéntica a la de Draco, pero su broche era una serpiente de plata cuyos ojos eran dos ópalos, mientras Remus vestía túnica y capa negra y su broche era un dragón de plata con los ojos de diamantes.  
  
—¿Y dónde dejaste a los otros mosqueteros?— preguntó su padre con burlona ternura.  
  
—Se quedaron con papá Harry y tío Remus.  
  
—¿Y ellos están listos?— preguntó Draco, mirando impaciente el reloj.  
  
James miró a Draco y a su padre y no pudo evitar echarse a reír al verlos tan nerviosos. Su tío estaba a punto de reclamarle enfadado cuando Hermione asomó la cabeza por la puerta.  
  
—¿Están listos? Los están esperando, la ceremonia va a comenzar.  
  
°°°°°°  
  
Ya los invitados, vestidos con sus mejores galas, se encontraban nuevamente en el terreno consagrado. A una indicación de Albus, todos se distribuyeron formando un círculo de amor y amistad alrededor del espacio donde se iba a oficiar el ritual.  
  
Albus, todavía vistiendo la túnica plateada, se dirigió hacia el altar de piedra, tomó la campana de cobre y girándose hacia el círculo trazado en el suelo, la hizo sonar tres veces, anunciando la entrada de los contrayentes.  
  
Ya que habían decidido que los primeros en casarse serían Harry y Severus, Harry salió de entre los árboles ubicados a la derecha del altar y avanzó pausadamente, al tiempo que Severus lo hacia desde la izquierda. Se encontraron dentro del círculo central, la sonrisa sincera y los ojos brillantes de felicidad. Se dieron un breve beso en la mejilla y, tomados de la mano, se giraron hacia el oficiante.  
  
Los amigos a su alrededor cerraron el círculo humano, tomándose unos a otros de las manos y sonriendo. Albus, también sonriendo, elevó las manos al cielo y comenzó el rito.  
  
—En este círculo sagrado de luz, estamos en perfecto amor y perfecta confianza. Pido que la tierra y las fuerzas del universo bendigan a esta pareja, su amor y su hogar por el tiempo que ellos lo elijan. Que puedan gozar de una vida sana, llena de alegría, de estabilidad y de fertilidad.  
  
Luego se giró hacia el altar, tomó el plato con sal y sosteniéndolo frente a Severus y Harry, permitió que ambos pusieran su mano derecha sobre él.  
  
—Bendecidos sean por el antiguo y místico elemento de la tierra— continuó Albus, al tiempo que Harry y Severus giraban para mirar con dirección al Este.  
  
Albus se dirigió al altar, depositó el plato con la sal y tomó la campana, haciéndola sonar tres veces. Luego tomó el difusor con incienso y regresó junto a los novios, rodeándolos lentamente mientras los rociaba con incienso.  
  
—Bendecidos sean por el antiguo y místico elemento del aire.  
  
Mientras Harry y Severus giraban hasta quedar cara al sur, Albus fue una vez más hacia el altar, dejó el difusor y tomó dos de las velas blancas y la vara, entregándole una a cada uno, quienes las sostuvieron con su mano derecha. Con un gesto de la mano, el anciano encendió las velas y colocó la vara sobre ellas.  
  
—Bendecidos sean por el antiguo y místico elemento del fuego.  
  
Los novios se giraron esta vez hacia el oeste. Albus hizo un nuevo viaje al altar, y trayendo consigo el cáliz de plata lleno de agua, roció un poco sobre los contrayentes.  
  
—Bendecidos sean por el antiguo y místico elemento del agua.  
  
Harry y Severus se giraron una última vez hasta quedar nuevamente mirando al norte. Albus se les acercó con la taza con aceite de rosa y el cristal. Untó sus frentes con el aceite y sostuvo el cristal sobre ellas.  
  
—Que Morrigan, la Gran Diosa Madre, bendiga vuestra unión con larga vida, dicha, prosperidad y abundancia. Estén unidos en la paz y en época de guerra estén unidos en el campo de batalla empuñando la misma espada contra el enemigo.  
  
Luego, tomando los anillos, les salpicó un poquito de agua mezclada con sal.  
  
—Que todas las vibraciones negativas, las impurezas y los obstáculos sean de aquí en adelante rechazados, y que todo lo positivo, cariñoso y bueno entre siempre. Bendecidos sean estos anillos en el nombre de la tierra. Así lo ordeno.  
  
Luego entregó los anillos a Severus y a Harry.  
  
Severus se giró hacia Harry, y tomando sus manos, lo miró con intensidad a los ojos.  
  
—Te he amado por tanto tiempo que ya no recuerdo cómo se sentía no amarte. Te amé cuando eras apenas un adolescente que me volvía loco— Harry sonrió con ternura—. Y cuando tuve que dejarte en aquel hotel con el corazón destrozado te ame aún más. Durante el tiempo que estuvimos lejos mi alma siguió amándote aunque mi mente no recordara. Recordé y te amé con más fuerza y no tengo palabras para expresar lo que sentí cuando me dijiste que teníamos a James. Gracias, infinitas gracias por existir. Te amaré en esta vida y en las próximas mientras mi alma exista. Hasta el infinito.  
  
Luego deslizó la alianza de oro en la temblorosa mano del emocionado joven moreno.  
  
—Te amé desde que era un adolescente que te volvía loco— musitó Harry repitiendo las palabras de su pareja—, y el día que nos separamos prometí amarte y esperarte mientras quedara algo de vida en mi ser. Los seis años que vivimos alejados fueron los peores de toda mi vida, ver tus ojos negros en la carita de nuestro James fue lo único que me permitió resistir y sobrevivir. Ahora que te tengo de nuevo, que con nuestro hijo volvemos a ser una familia, prometo amarte y respetarte mientras subsista mi alma inmortal. Hasta el infinito.  
  
Deslizó la alianza de oro en la cálida mano de su compañero de vida.  
  
Albus tomó dos de las cuerdas blancas y las consagró con agua salada  
  
—Bendecidas sean estas cuerdas en el nombre de la tierra. Así lo ordeno.  
  
Albus sostuvo las cuerdas estiradas y Severus y Harry procedieron a anudarlas.  
  
—Como los nudos en esta cuerda, su amor uno.   
  
Albus tomó las cuerdas anudadas y juntando las muñecas de Harry y Severus, las ató. Después, hizo un nuevo movimiento de la mano, y todos los presentes pudieron observar como luces blancas emergían de cada uno de los contrayentes y se mezclaban, terminando por rodear a la pareja unida.  
  
—En nombre de la Diosa os declaro unidos, como amantes y como guerreros...   
  
Harry y Severus se miraron a los ojos y recitaron las palabras rituales, como hicieron sus ancestros miles de años atrás.  
  
—Si para defender a mi clan he de partir a la guerra te llevare conmigo...— comenzó Severus.  
  
—Y en la batalla seré tu apoyo y tu escudo— contestó Harry.  
  
—Si Morrigan me llama a su lado, vendrás conmigo...  
  
—Y yo te seguiré después de haber vengado tu muerte...  
  
—Si Morrigan te lleva consigo, iré a reunirme contigo después de derrotar al enemigo...  
  
—Y yo te esperaré y te protegeré desde el otro mundo...  
  
Luego de eso, y bajo la sonrisa conmovida de todos los presentes, James se lanzó contra ellos y los abrazó con fuerza. Luego se acercaron todos los demás a dar sus parabienes, hasta que la clara voz del Director de Hogwarts se alzó en medio del cuchicheo.  
  
—Señores, mejor dejemos las felicitaciones para después, tenemos otra unión que celebrar y creo que esos dos ya deben estar muy impacientes allá atrás— les recordó—. Harry, Severus, por favor, únanse al circulo de amor.  
  
Muy pronto el círculo de amigos estaba nuevamente formado y una campana dio tres tañidos: la ceremonia de Draco y Remus acababa de comenzar.  
  
°°°°°°  
  
—La ceremonia estuvo preciosa— decía Harry, quien en ese momento besaba apasionadamente a Severus, que trataba inútilmente de abrir la puerta de su habitación en su refugio de Escocia.  
  
—Hermosa— musito a su vez Severus, devorando la ardiente boca de su pareja, mientras sus lenguas su unían en una batalla apasionada.  
  
—Lo dije en serio, Severus— Harry abrió el broche de la capa y la quito de los hombros de Severus. Éste, quien ya había logrado abrir la puerta, empujó suavemente a su pareja hacia el interior de la habitación y cerró la puerta antes de comenzar a desnudarlo.  
  
—¿El qué?— las manos de Severus se movían con agilidad febril desechando una prenda tras otra, mientras los besos continuaban indetenibles.  
  
—Las palabras del rito— las manos de Harry tampoco estaban ociosas y actuaban con una celeridad muy similar a la de Severus.  
  
—¿Las palabras del rito?— repitió el mago de ojos oscuros—.¿Cuáles?  
  
—Siempre seré tu apoyo y tu escudo— replico Harry jadeando, pues a esas alturas, Severus lo había empujado sobre la cama y restregaba su cuerpo desnudo contra él—. ¡Merlín, Sev!— el roce de sus erecciones le provocaba un nivel imposible de excitación—. Sí, por favor, continúa.  
  
—¿Que continúe? ¿Haciendo qué?— Severus frotaba todo su cuerpo contra el del joven, logrando que ambos jadearan con dificultad— Yo también seré tu escudo... y el de James, lo juro.  
  
—Ahhh— el sonido, mezcla de gemido y grito, salió incontenible de los labios de Harry, al sentir el miembro de su pareja jugueteando en su entrada. La ansiedad lo desbordo—. Sí, Sev, por favor, entra ya.  
  
La risa cálida de Severus resonó por todo el recinto.  
  
—Hoy estás muy impaciente, mi amor. Pero no, vamos a ir muy, muy lento. Quiero acariciarte hasta que gimas de dolor, que disfrutes esta noche como ninguna otra. Voy a hacer que esta sea una noche inolvidable— prometió.  
  
Y Severus Snape nunca rompía sus promesas.  
  
  
°°°°°  
  
Gustav entró en el despacho de su mansión y encontró a Lucius mirando fijamente la chimenea, su rostro absolutamente inexpresivo y completamente inmóvil, al punto que parecía una de esas hermosas y frías estatuas de mármol muggles. Sólo la furia que relampagueaba en los ojos plateados traicionaba el hecho de que se trataba de un ser humano.  
  
—Así que ya se casaron— comentó el vampiro guardando las distancias pues sabía que cuando el rubio estaba tan furioso podía ser muy peligroso.  
  
Lucius no contestó. De hecho, no modificó su posición ni un milímetro.  
  
—Bueno— dijo Gustav esperando que, ya con los hechos consumados, Lucius desistiera de ese estúpido deseo de venganza que los iba a hundir—. Al fin terminó.  
  
Ahora sí que la estatua reaccionó. Giró la cabeza lentamente hasta clavar sus ojos gélidos en el rostro del vampiro. Gustav se estremeció. Esa fiera tranquilidad era mucho más aterradora que sus gritos e improperios.  
  
—Te equivocas— las palabras eran casi un ronco siseo—. Esto apenas empieza. Lo juro como que me llamo Lucius Malfoy. Seguiremos esperando hasta que sea el momento oportuno y entonces atacaremos. Y atacaremos donde más les duela. Te juro que Harry Potter y Severus Snape se van a arrepentir hasta de haber nacido.  
  
°°°°°  
  
Los meses, o mejor dicho, casi dos años que siguieron a su boda, fueron una mezcla extraña de alegría y dolor. La convivencia era hermosa y en el aspecto sentimental y familiar marchaba sobre ruedas, pero la rehabilitación de Severus era realmente penosa. El antiguo Maestro de Pociones se veía obligado, día tras día, a realizar tal cantidad de esfuerzo, que lo dejaba minado tanto física como emocionalmente.  
  
El tratamiento era efectivo y de hecho, iba recuperando su magia de manera evidente. Pero era un proceso muy, muy lento y Severus a veces no podía evitar caer en fuertes periodos de depresión, de los que sólo el profundo amor de Harry y su hijo era capaz de sacarlo,  
  
Sólo los más allegados conocían su problema y ellos preferían que siguiera así, por lo que Alan y él trabajaban el Grimauld Place. Muchas veces incluso se les unía Dumbledore, a quien Alan estaba entrenando y había demostrado ser, cómo no, un alumno bastante aventajado.  
  
Harry se había adaptado muy pronto a las clases en Hogwarts, y se sentía muy cómodo trabajando con los jóvenes. Dado que Lucius aún no aparecía, las restricciones para salir seguían vigentes de modo que, luego de conversarlo con Ron y Hermione, se había decidido poner un maestro particular a James y los gemelos, que los instruiría en los temas elementales mientras llegaba el momento de que entraran en Hogwarts.  
  
Los fines de semana, como no había clases e incluso Severus se tomaba un merecido descanso, los adultos se dedicaban a los muchachos. Les habían comprado tres pequeñas escobas por lo que Harry, Draco y Ron jugaban con ellos al Quidditch con mucha frecuencia. También hacían picnics familiares cerca del lago y en verano se bañaban en el lago, luego de espantar ‘sutilmente’ al calamar gigante, y en invierno construían muñecos de nieve y entablaban batallas campales de bolas de nieve, que, nadie sabía como, generalmente ganaban Severus y Draco.   
  
Pese a eso, y cada vez con más frecuencia, los niños se quejaban de que estaban siempre encerrados en el castillo y querían salir, aunque fuera de vez en cuando, a Hogsmeade. Harry estaba en su oficina corrigiendo algunos trabajos y pensando que pronto tendrían que hacer algo al respecto, no podían tenerlos encerrados eternamente.  
  
Tan ensimismado estaba en sus reflexiones que no notó la puerta que se abría ni los pasos suaves que se dirigían hacia él, hasta que sintió los labios conocidos besar su cuello descubierto.  
  
—Hola, amor— saludó, alzando la cabeza con una gran sonrisa, para encontrar otra idéntica en labios de su esposo—. Llegas temprano, y por lo visto te fue bien el día. ¿Qué paso?  
  
—Estoy definitiva y totalmente curado— informó Severus con una sonrisa satisfecha—. Alan me hizo una prueba de nivel. He recuperado el noventa y cinco por ciento de mi magia. Soy un mago de nuevo.  
  
Harry no podía hablar de la emoción que lo embargaba, sabía cuanto significaba eso para su pareja. Sin mediar palabra, se echó en sus brazos y lo beso apasionadamente.  
  
—Sabía que lo ibas a conseguir— declaró, mientras acariciaba suavemente el amado rostro—. Siempre estuve seguro.  
  
—De no ser por James y por ti no lo habría logrado— levantó una mano para impedir la protesta de Harry—. Es así y lo sabes. Ustedes son los que me dieron las fuerzas para continuar una y otra vez.  
  
—Lo importante es que ya estás bien— dijo Harry sin dejar de sonreír.  
  
—Sí, y ya puedo dejar de ser una carga— al ver el disgusto de Harry, agregó—. Y no pongas esa cara que es verdad. Necesito saber que soy capaz de cuidar a mi familia y proveerla de lo que necesita.  
  
—Vale— aceptó el más joven a regañadientes—. Pero no pienses que vas a poder salir a buscar trabajo así como así, todavía estamos bajo protección.  
  
—De hecho, ya conseguí trabajo— al notar la confusión en el rostro de su pareja, explicó—: Minerva se va a retirar este año y Albus me ofreció el puesto de Subdirector. Habló sobre necesitar alguien que lo sustituya más adelante o algo así.  
  
—Felicitaciones, amor— murmuró—. No hay nadie que merezca ese puesto más que tú.  
  
—Gracias— fue todo lo que dijo antes de atrapar los labios de su esposo en un beso ardiente, y todo quedó olvidado al instante, todo lo que no fuera ellos dos y su amor.  
  
°°°°°°  
  
—Menos mal que ya es viernes— suspiró Draco, un mes después, hundiéndose satisfecho en un cómodo sillón de la sala de profesores, un vaso de firewhiskey con hielo tintineando en su mano.  
  
—Y que lo digas— suspiró Harry—. Conforme se acerca el fin de año, pareciera que a esos chiquillos les pusieran baterías nuevas extra velocidad.  
  
—Y recargadas— agregó el Profesor Fiwick con rostro compungido, ante lo cual todos rieron.  
  
Una sombra, que escuchaba agazapada, bostezó aburrida. La misma conversación insulsa de todas las noches,  
  
—¿Y donde está James?— preguntó Remus, observando a los gemelos y Ron que jugaban snack explosivo sobre la alfombra, un tanto alejados del grupo de adultos.  
  
—Encerrado en su habitación— contestó Harry, con el ceño fruncido.  
  
—¿Qué nueva travesura hizo esta vez mi ahijado?— preguntó Draco, risueño—. Y lo que es más importante, ¿por qué los gemelos no están castigados? Cuando hacen una gorda siempre están los tres juntos.  
  
—En realidad no hizo nada malo— dijo Severus—. Se trata de una auto—reclusión.  
  
—¿Y eso por qué?— preguntó Albus curioso, interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación.  
  
—Está enojado porque los gemelos van a Hogsmeade el domingo y él no puede ir— explicó Harry.  
  
—Lo siento tanto— se disculpó Hermione apenada—. Es el cumpleaños de los gemelos e insistieron tanto en que ese era el único regalo que deseaban, que no tuvimos corazón para...  
  
—No es tu culpa, Hermione— dijo Severus, sonriéndole cálidamente—. James tiene que comprender que hay cosas que no pueden ser.  
  
—El pobre tiene ocho años y lleva demasiado tiempo encerrado— argumentó Remus.  
  
—Ya se le pasará— declaró Severus.  
  
—Por favor, Severus, James es idéntico a ti— ironizó Draco—. Lo más probable es que no salga de su habitación hasta que cumpla dieciocho años y pueda independizarse.  
  
Todos los presentes rieron con la broma, aligerando la tensión del ambiente.  
  
—¿Y por qué no lo llevan al pueblo?— preguntó Albus.  
  
La sombra que escuchaba se puso en tensión, tal vez la noche no iba a ser tan inútil como había pensado en un principio.  
  
—¿De qué hablas?— preguntó Severus—. Tú mismo insististe en lo de la protección y precaución mientras Lucius no fuera atrapado.  
  
—Lo sé— admitió Albus con el rostro serio—. Pero ya pasaron dos años y nadie ha sabido absolutamente nada de él, y no pueden tener al niño encerrado eternamente. Tiene un carácter muy fuerte— miró con intención a Severus—, y me temo que esta auto—reclusión no es más que el principio.  
  
—Tienes razón— aceptó Harry con un suspiro—. ¿Saben lo que nos dijo cuando le hablamos de Lucius y las razones por las que no podía salir con libertad?— todos lo miraron interrogantes—. Que él ya no era un bebé y estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a los problemas, pero que no quería seguir encerrado.  
  
—Y tiene razón— habló Ron, que se acababa de incorporar a la conversación—. Los gemelos dicen que James está muy disgustado, que se siente como prisionero en su propia casa.  
  
—¿Y qué podemos hacer?— preguntó Harry, poniendo en palabras los mismos temores que tenía Severus—. Si Lucius le hace daño yo...  
  
—Lucius no tiene por qué enterarse— dijo Albus con una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. Serán solamente unas horas, llevamos a los niños a la tienda de dulces, les compramos unos helados y regresamos al castillo a celebrar el cumpleaños.  
  
—¿Llevamos?— interrogó Severus, alzando una ceja.  
  
—Por supuesto— declaró Albus, sonriendo—. No pensarías que iba a perderme toda la diversión. Además, necesito reponer mis provisiones de caramelos de limón.  
  
—Además— agregó Ron—, podemos avisar a Ojo Loco, Tonks, Kingsley y por supuesto, van a estar mis padres y mis hermanos, James va a estar extremadamente protegido.  
  
Severus miró a Harry a los ojos y ante el imperceptible asentimiento de su pareja, se rindió.  
  
—Está bien, vamos a prepararlo todo— aceptó—. El domingo iremos de paseo a Hogsmeade.  
  
La sombra oculta sonrió ampliamente, al fin una buena noticia. Con seguridad su jefe le iba a recompensar muy bien por esta información.  
  
°°°°°°  
  
—Ya tienen sus instrucciones— dijo Lucius a los dos matones malencarados que lo miraban con expresión atenta—. Los quiero en Hogsmeade a primera hora de la mañana, vigilando el lugar que les dije.  
  
—¿A que hora llegaran?— preguntó uno de los sujetos.  
  
—No tengo idea, pero no entren en la tienda hasta que me vean entrar a mí— ordenó fríamente—. Y no hagan ningún movimiento, NINGUNO, hasta que no reciban mi señal.  
  
—Entendido, jefe.  
  
—Esto debe salir perfecto, si hay un error es más que probable que no podamos tener otra oportunidad— dijo arrastrando las palabras—. Con esto quiero decir que, si me fallan, van a tener que enfrentarse a las consecuencias, y les juro que lo van a lamentar de por vida.  
  
—No fallaremos.  
  
°°°°°°  
  
  
La mañana del domingo había amanecido espléndida. Después de desayunar, el numeroso y alegre grupo se dispuso a partir hacia Hogsmeade.   
  
Aunque al principio de la marcha se había percibido una atmósfera de inquietud y tensión, poco a poco el ambiente se había ido relajando y, para el momento que llegaron a la entrada del pueblo, las bromas y las risas eran la tónica general. Tonks hablaba de su último romance y Ojo Loco de las nuevas y paranoicas misiones a las que había asistido, y los tres chiquillos jugueteaban frente a los adultos, riendo a mandíbula batiente.  
  
En cuanto entraron en las callejuelas de Hogsmeade los chiquillos corrieron entusiasmados hacia los iluminados escaparates, llenos de los más diversos y maravillosos objetos que se pudiera imaginar. Luego de una hora recorriendo las tiendas, y ante la presión de los pequeños, decidieron encaminarse hacia el paraíso infantil, la tienda de dulces y chucherías Honeydukes.  
  
Nada más entrar, los niños empezaron a correr de un extremo a otro de la tienda.  
  
—Mira— gritó James alborozado—. Grageas de todos los sabores.  
  
—Y ranas de chocolate— exclamó uno de los gemelos.  
  
—Y dulces de calabaza— gritó el otro.  
  
—Niños, compórtense— los regañó Severus—. Y tú, James, recuerda que prometiste obedecernos y no alejarte mucho de nosotros.  
  
—Claro, papá— dijo el niño con una sonrisa.  
  
Mientras los adultos estaban vigilantes, los niños seguían gritando entusiasmados. Ninguno se preocupó por una ancianita que estaba parada en una esquina con un chal sobre su cabeza, ni por dos hombres jóvenes que, tomados de la mano, observaban extasiados como sus pequeños hijos jugaban en el suelo snack explosivo. Ese fue su gran error.  
  
Lucius no perdía de vista a su objetivo, esperando el momento oportuno para atacar. De repente, James, gritando ‘galletas de canario’, corrió directamente en su dirección, de forma tan repentina que ninguno de sus padres pudo detenerlo. Cuando ya casi llegaba a la altura de la ‘anciana’, Lucius levantó la cabeza e hizo una seña. Entonces se desató el infierno.  
  
La pareja de patanes que había contratado empezaron a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra, reventando los recipientes con dulces cuyos vidrios brincaron por doquier, y lanzando un encantamiento que llenó la habitación de un humo oscuro y denso. En medio de la confusión, Lucius atrapó a James por la cintura y aferró su bastón.  
  
Cuando el humo fue dispersado ya todo estaba hecho. Tanto Lucius como James se encontraban a muchas millas del lugar.  



	10. El Rescate

—James, dónde estás— llamó Harry, escudriñando entre el desorden de la habitación tratando de localizar a su hijo sin éxito.—James, James— volvió a llamar, realmente preocupado. Sus gritos resonaron entre los gemidos y las toses de las personas que estaban en Honeydukes. Algunas personas gritaban y se lamentaban, otros calmaban a los niños que lloraban desconsoladamente, y los más, miraban alrededor desconcertados, sin comprender lo que acababa de pasar.  
  
Severus y Harry se precipitaron hacia los anaqueles donde, entre otras cosas, se leía en grandes letras el anuncio de ‘Galletas de Canario’, último lugar hacia el que habían visto correr a James, y empezaron a registrar la zona con desesperación. Remus, Tonks, Ron y los demás escudriñaron el resto del local a conciencia pero sin ningún éxito, James no se encontraba por ninguna parte. En vista de esto, la mayoría de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix presentes salieron a la calle, varita en mano, dispuestos a registrar hasta debajo de las piedras. En la tienda sólo quedaron Harry, Severus, Remus, Draco, y una aturdida Hermione, que arrodillada en el piso abrazaba a los gemelos como si de ello dependiera su vida.  
  
—¡Merlín, Sev, nuestro niño!— gimió Harry, derrumbándose en brazos de su esposo con los ojos anegados. Severus lo abrazó tratando de ofrecerle apoyo y consuelo, pero su negra mirada reflejaba un terror nunca conocido, el miedo de que a su pequeño pudiera ocurrirle algo. Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, logró hablar con voz entrecortada.  
  
—Tranquilo, amor— abrazó aún más fuerte a Harry—. Va a estar bien, lo vamos a encontrar.  
  
—Él lo tiene, Severus, estoy seguro— la voz del joven de ojos verdes temblaba en agonía—. Lucius se lo llevó.  
  
Severus apretó los dientes y endureció la mirada. Si Lucius Malfoy le hacía daño a su hijo, lo pagaría. Él se encargaría de que lo hiciera.  
  
—¿Qué ocurrió?— preguntó Albus Dumbledore, llegando en ese momento—. Me entretuve y cuando venía para acá vi las luces y el humo.  
  
—Parece que fue mi padre— explicó Draco, con la mirada tormentosa y la mandíbula encajada—. Se llevó a James.  
  
—¿A James?— repitió el Director de Hogwarts—. ¿Pero como pu...?  
  
—Señor Snape— lo interrumpió la voz de un zagaletón que hablaba desde la puerta de entrada—. Señor Severus Snape.  
  
—Soy yo— dijo el aludido, precipitándose hacia el muchacho—. ¿Por qué me llamas?  
  
—Esto es para usted— dijo el muchacho, entregándole un sobre blanco con el sello de la familia Malfoy y un broche en forma de serpiente, antes de dar media vuelta con la intención de salir.  
  
—Un momento— tronó Severus tomándolo por el brazo, al tiempo que lo zarandeaba—. ¿Quién demonios te entregó esto?— sus ojos eran dos lagunas de furia y el chico no pudo evitar echarse a temblar aterrado—. ¡Vamos, habla!  
  
—Calma, Severus— musitó Dumbledore posando una mano sobre el brazo del hombre—. Lo asustas, así no vas a conseguir respuestas— luego se giró hacia el chico que miraba a Severus con ojos desorbitados—. Tranquilo, muchacho— dijo suavemente—. No tengas miedo, no te vamos a hacer daño, sólo queremos hacerte unas preguntas— tomó al tembloroso joven por el codo—. ¿Cómo te llamas?  
  
—Peter, señor— contestó, mirando a Dumbledore, aunque sin dejar de vigilar a Severus por el rabillo del ojo.  
  
—Bien, Peter— la voz del anciano era tranquilizadora—. Nos puedes decir quién te dio eso  
  
—Un señor allá afuera— empezó a explicar atropelladamente—, me dio dos galeones y me dijo que entregara este sobre a quien respondiera al nombre de Severus Snape— miro a Severus con aprehensión.  
  
—¿Cómo era ese hombre?— preguntó Albus, captando nuevamente su atención.  
  
—De pelo oscuro, alto— el muchacho quedó pensativo—, con una cicatriz que le cruzaba la mejilla derecha.  
  
—¿Recuerdas algo más de ese hombre?  
  
—No, señor— de repente su rostro se iluminó con el recuerdo—. Espere, sí, recuerdo que cojeaba ligeramente.  
  
—Ya escuchaste, Ojo Loco— dijo, mirando al hombre que había entrado un momento antes, acompañado de Ron—. Da las características a los demás, probablemente sea alguien contratado por Lucius. No creo que se encuentren ya en Hogsmeade, seguro aprovecharon la confusión para desaparecer. Vayan al Callejón Knocturn, si ese hombre sigue en Londres, lo más probable es que se esconda en ese hueco— luego se giró hacia el niño una vez más—. Ya te puedes ir, muchacho. Y no te preocupes, no tienes nada que temer  
  
Cuando el Auror y el muchacho desaparecieron tras la puerta de entrada, se giró hacia Severus, impaciente.  
  
>>Abre la carta.  
  
Severus miró el sobre que continuaba en su mano momentáneamente olvidado y con brusquedad, rompió el lacre y leyó en voz alta.  
  
_Mi querido Severus  
  
Un día juré que tú y ese bastardo que tienes por esposo me la pagarían y llegó mi hora. Como supondrás, tengo a tu maldito mocoso conmigo. Si quieren verlo nuevamente con vida, los espero esta noche a las doce.  
  
Supongo que reconocerás el broche que acompaña esta carta, es el que me regalaste en Hogwarts nuestra primera vez. Lo convertí en un traslador que los traerá hasta mí.  
  
Dile al maldito de ‘tu esposo’ que no traiga su varita, y tampoco se les ocurra traer refuerzos. Si observó cualquier movimiento extraño, tu pequeña sabandija morirá.  
  
Si piensas que esto es inútil y de cualquier forma mataré a tu hijo, tienes razón, mi intención es matarlos a los tres. Pero dicen que los padres luchan hasta el final, aún a costa de su propia vida. ¿Será verdad?  
  
Si no acuden a la cita, despídanse de su hijo  
  
Lucius Malfoy_  
  
  
Severus arrugó con fuerza el pedazo de pergamino mientras Harry emitía un nuevo gemido de angustia.  
  
—¡Merlín, mi bebé!  
  
—Debemos salir de aquí— dijo Remus, notando como cada vez los rodeaba más gente curiosa—. Éste no es un buen sitio para hablar.  
  
—Sí, regresemos a Hogwarts.  
  
—No— dijo Remus abruptamente—. A Hogwarts no.  
  
—¿Por qué?— preguntó Severus, que una vez más estaba aferrando a Harry, tratando infructuosamente de calmar su angustia.  
  
—Hay un espía.  
  
Mientras todos los demás lo miraron interrogantes, Dumbledore clavó en Remus sus inteligentes ojos azules.  
  
—¿Cómo te diste cuenta?— interrogó.  
  
—¿Entonces lo del espía es cierto?— la voz de Harry sonaba cada vez más exaltada—. ¿Y ustedes lo sabían y no nos dijeron nada?— sus ojos iban de Dumbledore a Remus, taladrándolos.  
  
—Cálmate, Harry— le pidió el anciano con voz suave—. Creo que Remus, al igual que yo, sacó esa conclusión a raíz de los actuales acontecimientos— el aludido asintió en silencio.  
  
—Explícate— más que una petición, lo dicho por Severus parecía una orden.  
  
—.Lo haré, pero antes vayamos a otro lugar. Éste está muy concurrido.  
  
—¿Adónde?— preguntó Ron, quien había permanecido callado, observando.  
  
—A Grimauld Place— contestó Dumbledore—. Es el lugar más apropiado.  
  
—Vamos entonces— ladró Severus, tomando a Harry de la mano y lanzándose a la salida, con toda intención de desaparecer rumbo a la vieja Mansión Black. Su hijo estaba en peligro, no tenían tiempo que perder.  
  
°°°°°  
  
  
—¡Suélteme, estúpido!— gritaba el pequeño de pelo negro mientras se retorcía entre los brazos de su captor, lanzando patadas a diestra y siniestra—. ¡Suélteme!  
  
—¡Quédate quieto, maldito mocoso!— gruño Lucius.   
  
Se habían aparecido frente al amplio sendero que conducía a Strong Place, y desde ese momento, James había estado retorciéndose y pataleando, en su afán de desprenderse del fiero agarre de Lucius. El mago rubio había convocado unas cuerdas y le había atado las muñecas y los tobillos al pequeño, antes de echárselo sobre el hombro y encaminarse hacia la casa.  
  
Esto, sin embargo, no detuvo a James, quien seguía vociferando y tratando de golpear la espalda del hombre con sus puñitos unidos. Jadeando por el esfuerzo de caminar con el furioso niño a cuestas, entró en la casa, cerró la puerta y lanzó al pequeño sobre la alfombra, poniéndole un pie encima para contenerlo.  
  
—Vaya, al fin llegas— exclamó Gustav, saliendo del despacho en ese momento. Se acercó a Lucius y observó atentamente el bulto que se retorcía bajo su pie—. Así que éste es el hijo de Sev.  
  
—No llames así a mi papá— gritó James desde el piso—. Así sólo lo llama mi papá Harry.  
  
—Vaya, tiene coraje el pequeño— se burló el vampiro.  
  
—Y un carácter de mil demonios— agregó Lucius, quitando el pie y levantando al niño—. Atado y todo me ha costado traerlo hasta aquí.  
  
—Cuando mis padres los agarren se van a enterar— siguió vociferando James—. Van a venir a rescatarme y ustedes se van a arrepentir.  
  
—Con eso cuento, enano— se rió Lucius, burlonamente—. Con que tus padres vengan a rescatarte.  
  
James enmudeció de repente, ahora lo comprendía todo. Esos hombres habían tendido una trampa a sus padres y él era el cebo. No podía permitirlo, tenía que escapar enseguida, a como diera lugar.  
  
¿Pero cómo hacerlo? Estaba atado de pies y manos, sin poderse mover. Además, era un niño, y esos hombres lucían bastante amenazadores; él no conocía toda la historia, pero sabía que ese hombre había hecho mucho daño a su padre. Entonces recordó el consejo que una vez le había dado Severus luego de una pelea con su papá Harry _‘Cuando las cosas se pongan difíciles, calla y observa. Gritar y desesperarse sólo empeora todo’_ Por supuesto, ésta no era, ni mucho menos, una situación como aquella, pero reflexionó que seguir ese consejo era lo mejor que podía hacer por el momento. Debía observar y esperar una oportunidad para poder escapar.  
  
—Vaya, parece que asustaste al jovencito, Lucius— rió Gustav—. Del tiro hasta la lengua se tragó.  
  
Los negros ojos del niño relampaguearon de furia pero no dijo nada.  
  
—Parece que sí— convino Lucius—. Enciérralo en el sótano, yo tengo muchas cosas que preparar antes de medianoche.  
  
°°°°°  
  
—Ya estamos aquí— tronó la voz de Severus sobresaltando a los que se encontraban reunidos en el amplio despacho de Grimauld Place; aunque trataba de disimular, en su tono se evidenciaba la angustia y la urgencia—. Ahora, explíquense. ¿Cómo es eso de que en Hogwarts hay un espía? ¿Quién es?  
  
—Sobre quién es— Albus habló en un tono suave, buscando tranquilizar a los presentes, especialmente a Severus—, no te puedo decir, no estoy seguro. Y sobre por qué lo sabemos— continuó el anciano, mirando fijamente a Severus y a Harry, que estaban sentados muy juntos en un sofá de pana marrón—, porque es la única manera de que Lucius supiera que estábamos hoy en Hogsmeade.  
  
—Tienes razón— intervino Draco, comprendiendo—. Todo estaba preparado con anticipación. Los hechizos de humo, la nota que le dieron al chico, el hombre de la cicatriz. Nos estaban esperando.  
  
—Exacto— convino el Director—. Y si pensamos que es la primera vez en mucho tiempo en que salimos del castillo, y que nadie externo a nosotros sabía del asunto, la única posibilidad que nos queda es que alguien de Hogwarts entregara la información a Lucius.  
  
—¡Merlín!— exclamó Harry, aturdido—. Hay un traidor en Hogwarts. ¿Pero quién? ¿Quién puede odiarnos tanto para haber hecho esto? ¿Y cómo descubrirlo en un castillo atestado de gente?   
  
—Tengo mis sospechas— dijo Dumbledore, mesándose la barba—, pero no quiero adelantar nada hasta tener la certeza.  
  
—¿Y cómo lo comprobaremos?— preguntó Ron, frunciendo el ceño.  
  
—Tendremos que ponerle una trampa— sugirió Remus.  
  
—Exacto— concedió Albus—. Habrá que lanzarle una carnada tan atractiva que le sea imposible resistirse y se vea obligado a comunicarse con Lucius. Escuchen, esto es lo que haremos...  
  
°°°°°°  
  
—Merlín Sev, ese loco tiene a James— se lamentó Harry mientras entraban en la sala de profesores de Hogwarts y se dirigían hacia un sofá frente a la chimenea—. Tenemos que rescatarlo.  
  
Ya había anochecido. La sombra, que llevaba horas esperando pacientemente tras el panel de madera preguntándose dónde demonios se habrían metido, se puso en tensión y abrió el pequeño orificio disimulado, recibiendo una vista limitada del salón. Pudo observar a ambos magos sentados y a Albus Dumbledore, que se acercaba en ese momento y se sentaba frente a ellos con semblante preocupado.  
  
—Lo haremos, amor— lo tranquilizó su esposo, abrazándolo.  
  
—Es una trampa— la voz de Remus Lupin le llegó de algún lugar en la habitación fuera de su campo visual.  
  
—Lo sabemos— aceptó Severus—. Pero debemos seguir sus instrucciones, es nuestra única posibilidad.  
  
—Deben llevar refuerzos— intervino Draco con acento duro.  
  
—Imposible— Harry se negó categóricamente—. La nota es muy clara, si va alguien más matará a James.  
  
La sombra sonrió satisfecha. Al parecer los planes de su jefe estaban saliendo perfectamente, seguro que luego que esto acabara, le recompensaría espléndidamente por todos esos años de fiel servicio.  
  
—Harry tiene razón— declaró Dumbledore con voz triste—. Deberán acudir solos.  
  
—Pero es una trampa— insistió Remus—. Ya lo oyeron, quiere matarlos a los tres. ¿Cómo se van a defender? No tendrán oportunidad.  
  
—Contamos con el factor sorpresa— el espía dio un respingo al escuchar a Severus—. Lucius no sabe que yo recuperé toda mi magia, ni que Harry puede hacer magia sin varita. La magia de Harry es fuerte, podríamos hacer un hechizo para que convocara nuestras varitas una vez allí.  
  
La sombra frunció el ceño alarmado. ¿Severus había recuperado su magia? ¿Harry podía hacer magia sin varita? Tenía que advertir al señor Malfoy de inmediato, todo su plan podía venirse abajo.   
  
—Sí, en eso tienes razón, tendremos que hacerlo así — aceptó el Director—. Por protección, mandé a Minerva a cerrar la red floo en todas las chimeneas, pero la de mi oficina sigue abierta, deberán intentar comunicarse por allí y darnos la ubicación del escondite para enviarles refuerzos.  
  
Harry y Severus asintieron.  
  
—Bueno, vamos a pedir a Dobby que nos traiga algo de comer.  
  
—Albus, no creo que pueda pasar bocado— adujo Harry.  
  
—Debemos alimentarnos— insistió Dumbledore—. Las próximas horas serán muy difíciles y debemos reponer fuerzas. Dobby— llamo en voz alta.  
  
Mientras el elfo doméstico aparecía y Dumbledore le daba instrucciones, la mente de la sombra maquinaba rápidamente. Si iban a comer tardaría unos minutos, pero no creía que fueran muchos, así que para asegurarse, tendría que hablar con Lucius de inmediato. Dumbledore había dicho que la única chimenea que permanecía abierta era la de su oficina; era peligroso pero tendría que arriesgarse, no le quedaba otra alternativa.  
  
Y con estas reflexiones, dejó de observar a los ocupantes de la sala de profesores y corrió rumbo a la oficina de Albus Dumbledore.  
  
°°°°°°  
  
La sombra se deslizó sigilosamente dentro de la oficina iluminada por la brillante luz que desprendía el fuego de la chimenea, felicitándose mentalmente de que el viejo estúpido le tuviera tanta confianza como para darle la contraseña de su oficina. Claro, nunca pensó que él pudiera traicionarlo, de hecho, nunca pensaba en él como persona. Bien, ahora le demostraría que existía, vaya si lo demostraría.  
  
Siguió caminando hasta colocarse frente al hogar. Tomó un puñado de polvos floo del saquito que siempre estaba sobre la repisa y se arrodilló, dispuesto a lanzarlo a las llamas.  
  
—¡Lumus!— el potente grito retumbó en el silencio; la figura se paró precipitadamente, sobresaltado, y se giró en dirección de la voz. Un furioso pelirrojo, que había estado agazapado en las sombras, esperando, lo apuntaba con su varita mientras sus ojos lanzaban llamaradas de fuego.  
  
—¡Maldito bastardo!— siseó Severus, quien acababa de irrumpir en la habitación seguido de los demás. Su tono de voz era tan bajo, que nadie previó su siguiente movimiento. Se abalanzó hacia el hombre, y tomándolo del cuello, lo empujó con violencia contra la pared—. ¿Cómo te atreviste? Si algo le pasa a mi hijo— la fría amenaza cortó el silencio como un cuchillo—, puedes darte por muerto.  
  
—Calma, Severus— dijo Draco, llegando hasta él y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro e instándolo a que lo soltara—. Recuerda que en estos momentos debemos conservar la sangre fría.  
  
Severus soltó lentamente al hombre, que se escurrió hasta el suelo y miró a todos con ojos extraviados. Luego regresó junto a Harry, que miraba a la figura desmadejada en el suelo con una mezcla de asombro y desprecio.  
  
—Así que eras tú, Argus— musitó Dumbledore, observando con despreció no exento de cierta compasión al guardián de Hogwarts—. Siempre fuiste tú. ¿Pero por qué?— los azules ojos del Director lo miraban desconcertados—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?  
  
—¿Por qué?— Argus Filch lanzó una risa repulsiva—. Por dinero, claro está— levantó la vista y la fijó en Harry y Severus—. Y por venganza.  
  
—¿Por venganza?— preguntó nuevamente Dumbledore—. ¿Por qué? ¿Contra quién?  
  
—Contra todos ustedes— paseó la vista por el salón—. Todos me despreciaban, para ustedes era basura, el estúpido conserje squib que estaba allí para limpiar la mierda de los grandiosos y maravillosos magos. Que tenía que soportar que, día tras día, un montón de chiquillos apestosos y de magos miserables lo trataran con desprecio sólo porque no podía manejar una maldita varita y...  
  
—La verdad no me importa las miserables razones que tuvieras para convertirte en una rata— lo interrumpió Severus, a quién Harry y Draco sujetaban para evitar que volviera a golpear a Filch—. Lo que quiero son respuestas. ¿Dónde está mi hijo?  
  
—Eso es algo que no les pienso decir— el hombre en el piso lanzó una risa malvada—. Y no se molesten en darme veritaserum, mi amo me dio una poción que contrarresta los efectos de cualquier suero de la verdad— un brillo triunfal ilumino sus malvados ojos.  
  
—Ya veo— Dumbledore se acercó hacia él y lo miró duramente. El otro se asustó pero no cambió de actitud, de cualquier forma estaba perdido, pero antes de caer haría tanto daño como pudiera—. Muy inteligente por parte de Lucius, planear todo para que no pudiéramos sacarte información sin tu consentimiento. En ese caso— su voz sonó aún más amenazante— necesitaremos que nos lo digas por tu propia voluntad.  
  
—Jamás— fue la simple respuesta.  
  
—Jamás— siguió Dumbledore, regresando a su anterior tono de voz—. Esa es una posición muy terminante. Jamás— hizo una breve pausa donde quedó quieto, como recordando, antes de continuar—: Sabes, por lo que se contaba en tiempos de la guerra, a los Mortífagos les encantaba que la gente se negara como tú, les permitía practicar sus muy refinadas técnicas de tortura para hacerlos hablar, y según cuentan los pocos prisioneros que rescatamos con vida, tarde o temprano lo hacían. Claro, no sé si era verdad o sólo murmuraciones.  
  
>>También decían que, a los que confesaban rápido, se les permitía el beneficio de una muerte rápida e indolora, pero a los que no...— dejó que las palabras murieran en su boca.  
  
—Pero ustedes no son Mortífagos— aunque las palabras de Dumbledore lo habían asustado, seguía manteniendo su todo desafiante—. Sólo me juzgaran y me enviarán a Azkaban, y eso lo van a hacer hable o no.  
  
—Tienes razón, no somos Mortífagos...— Filch sonrió de nuevo y un estremecimiento de asco recorrió la espina dorsal de Harry—... no todos, al menos— el celador se envaró, ¿qué significaba eso?—. Verás— continuó explicando Dumbledore—, resulta que Severus sí lo fue, pasó unos cuantos años al servició de Voldemort, era nuestro espía— esta vez sí que se reflejó el terror en los ojos del hombre caído—. De hecho, estaba muy cerca del Señor Oscuro y conocía todos y cada uno de sus métodos de tortura— el hombre parecía a punto de desmayarse—. Yo no quisiera llegar a ciertos ‘extremos’, pero si insistes en no hablar, tendré que dejar a Severus a solas contigo por un rato.  
  
El hombre miró a Severus, quien en ese momento lucía una sonrisa tan malvada que le produjo escalofríos. Sentía que sudaba copiosamente, sus palmas estaban frías y una opresión en el estómago le sugería que era más que prudente que contara todo. Giró una vez más hacia Dumbledore y claudicó.  
  
—Está bien, diré lo que sé.  
  
°°°°°°  
  
El pequeño grupo caminaba silencioso hacia los linderos en que se encontraban las barreras protectoras de Hogwarts. Faltaban diez minutos para la media noche, hora en que se activaría el traslador que los conduciría a la guarida de Lucius.  
  
Con los datos suministrados por Filch y unas cuantas averiguaciones acertadas de Dumbledore, habían logrado confirmar la posición del sitio con mucha exactitud. Con esta información a su favor, habían decidido que Severus y Harry utilizarían el traslador, fingiendo estar indefensos y desarmados cuando llegaran al lugar a donde se dirigían.   
  
Por su parte, Draco y Remus, cubiertos con la capa invisible y llevando consigo las varitas de los otros dos, se aparecerían en el lugar con la intención de servir de apoyo a sus amigos. Se abstuvieron de incluir más gente en el plan por miedo a que Lucius lo descubriera e hiciera daño a James.  
  
Se había presentado un ligero impasse cuando Draco insistió en acompañarlos. Los demás no estaban muy de acuerdo con la idea, después de todo Lucius era su padre y las cosas se podían poner en verdad complicadas y su amigo verse seriamente afectado. Sin embargo, el rubio había insistido en acompañarlos, aduciendo que James era su sobrino, que lo amaba como al hijo que probablemente jamás tendría y que tenía todo el derecho de estar allí. Además, había razonado, él conocía a fondo a su padre, sus reacciones y su forma de actuar, su presencia podía ser de vital importancia.  
  
Convencidos por la verdad en tales planteamientos, los demás al fin habían cedido. Así que los cuatro, vestidos completamente de negro y con ropa muggle, lo que les permitiría una mayor libertad de movimientos a la hora de luchar, caminaban apresuradamente hacia su destino.  
  
—Llegamos— musitó Severus parándose abruptamente y mirando a los demás—. Faltan diez minutos. Ya todos saben lo que tienen que hacer— los demás asintieron pero no dijeron nada—. No sabemos con qué nos vamos a encontrar, así que ustedes dos tendrán que improvisar sobre la marcha— miró fijamente a Remus y Draco—. No creo que aparezcamos dentro de la casa o donde sea que esté escondido, lo más probable es que sea en los terrenos que la rodeen, así que adelántense y revisen el sitio, si hay una casa, traten de acercarse lo más que puedan, lo dejo a su discreción. Y— miró a sus amigos con fijeza—, recuerden ser lo más silenciosos posibles. Del buen resultado de este plan dependen las vidas de todos nosotros, especialmente la de James— un nuevo asentimiento y una mirada de comprensión del resto—. ¿Están listos?  
  
—Sí.  
  
—Sí.  
  
—Listo.  
  
—Bien— musitó Severus una vez más—. Allá vamos, y que Merlín nos ayude.  
  
°°°°°°  
  
Remus y Draco, escondidos bajo la capa invisible, aparecieron en lo que parecía ser el jardín de una Mansión. Aunque era noche cerrada, la luz que emergía de las ventanas del pequeño palacete que se erguía frente a ellos les permitía inspeccionar el lugar con bastante comodidad.  
  
La mansión era una cuadrada estructura de piedra de dos pisos y sus líneas sencillas y estilizadas le daban un aire señorial. En cada una de las esquinas de la residencia, se alzaban unos torreones, que probablemente en tiempos antiguos habían cobijado centinelas que previnieran a los dueños del lugar sobre posibles ataques.  
  
Estaba rodeada por un tupido jardín, en una de cuyas orillas Draco y Remus permanecían de pie, completamente en silencio. Remus presionó levemente el codo de su esposo y éste, comprendiendo al instante, empezó a caminar muy, muy lentamente, abrazándose a su compañero para facilitar el avance, mientras sujetaban con firmeza sus varitas, listas para usarse en cualquier momento.  
  
Bordearon el límite del jardín con pasos pausados, procurando no hacer ni el más mínimo ruido, hasta que llegaron al sendero que conducía a la casa. Pese a saber que la capa invisible impedía que fueran detectados, traspiraban fuertemente y tenían todos sus músculos en tensión. Sabían que cualquier movimiento en falso y estarían perdidos.   
  
Cuando casi alcanzaban la puerta de la Mansión, ésta se abrió bruscamente y la figura de Lucius Malfoy se recortó en el umbral. Escucharon un ruido que en el silencio de la noche pareció retumbar, y las figuras de Severus y Harry aparecieron en el terreno. Mientras Lucius, con una sonrisa cruel y varita en mano, se dirigía hacia los recién llegados, Draco y Remus se apresuraron hacia la puerta de entrada. En el momento que la traspasaban, escucharon la voz de Lucius gritar:  
  
—¡CRUCIO!  
  
Se giraron abruptamente, sólo para ver la figura de Harry retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo. Remus ya estaba dispuesto a lanzarse en su ayuda, pero una mano férrea sujetó su brazo y unos labios musitaron en su oído.  
  
—No te precipites, aún no es el momento.  
  
—¡BASTA!— escucharon la voz de Severus, pero el castigo no se detenía.  
  
Comprendiendo que su novio tenía razón, entró en la casa cuidadosamente, tratando de ignorar los gritos de Harry, que taladraban su corazón sin piedad. Temblando de furia e impotencia, se agazapó junto a su novio tras la puerta de la entrada.  
  
—¡BASTA!— se escuchó repetir de nuevo a Severus—. Por favor.  
  
—Vaya, Severus Snape suplicando— se burló Lucius, pero detuvo la maldición—. Sí, me detendré por el momento, no quiero que todo pase tan rápido— los apuntó con su varita y ordenó—: Caminen hacia la casa— Severus ayudó a Harry a levantarse y lentamente siguieron el camino indicado, esperando dar a Remus y Draco tiempo para posicionarse—. Más rápido, ¿es que acaso no quieren ver a su mocoso antes de morir?... ¿O sería mejor decir antes de que lo mate?— al ver la cara de sus enemigos, rió con una risa demente—. Me lo suponía.  
  
Subieron los escalones de la Mansión, seguidos de Lucius que cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, ignorante de la presencia de Draco y Remus.  
  
—Por allí— indico, señalando un pasillo. Pasaron unas estrechas escaleras de caracol y siguieron por el corredor, hasta quedar parados frente a unas puertas dobles de madera, con un picaporte dorado que simulaba dos cabezas de vampiro mostrando los colmillos.  
  
—James— gritó Harry en cuanto entró en el estudio y vio a su pequeño sostenido fuertemente por Gustav.   
  
—Papás, corran, es una trampa— gritó el niño, asustado.  
  
—¿Acaso crees que ellos no lo saben?— se burló la voz del vampiro.  
  
—Miserable sabandija— gruñó Severus, furioso—. Así que tú también estás en esto.  
  
—Por supuesto, mi querido Sev— continuó Gustav con igual burla—. ¿Acaso crees que me perdería la función?  
  
—No le digas Sev, imbécil— gritó James.  
  
Harry y Severus miraron a su hijo con asombro y admiración. Era increíble que, siendo tan pequeño y luego de todo por lo que había pasado, todavía tuviera coraje para enfrentar al vampiro.  
  
—Debo reconocer que su mocoso es valiente— admitió Lucius con desdén—. Lástima que tenga que morir tan joven, ¿verdad?  
  
—Déjalo en paz, Lucius— Severus disimulaba su angustia con una furia sorda—. Ya nos tienes a nosotros, no lo necesitas para nada. Déjalo ir.  
  
—En eso te equivocas— la voz del mago rubio sonaba tan tranquila que helaba la sangre—. De hecho, es un punto crucial en mi venganza— empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de los dos magos—. Antes de matarlos quiero verlos sufrir, retorcerse de dolor— puso la varita en el cuello de Harry y lo miro con ojos llenos de locura—. Que supliquen porque los mate. Quiero torturarlos, y que mayor tortura que presenciar la muerte de su hijo— apuntó al pequeño con su varita—. Despídanse de su mocoso.  
  
En ese momento se desató un pandemonio. Draco, saliendo de la capa invisible, lanzó un hechizo de distracción, irónicamente algo muy similar a lo que había utilizado Lucius para secuestrar a James. Luces y humo cundieron por doquier, y Harry y Severus convocaron sus varitas.  
  
De inmediato, Lucius, parapetado tras una armadura, comenzó a lanzar maleficios a diestra y siniestra mientras los otros se protegían y respondían con cuidado, evitando en lo posible mandar algún hechizo que pudiera herir a James.  
  
Suponiendo acertadamente que la situación no iba a ser tan sencilla como habían pensado en un principio y pensando que un simple vampiro estaba en una gran desventaja ante esto, Gustav aprovechó la confusión, aferró a James y escapó por la puerta del estudio hacia el pasillo.  
  
—Severus, se lleva a James— gritó Harry, mirando como el vampiro escapaba—. Alcánzalo tú, Draco y yo detendremos a Lucius.  
  
—¿Así que ustedes me detendrán?— rió Lucius con burla, deteniendo el ataque momentáneamente—. Un pobre fantoche con complejo de héroe y un hijo traidor a su nombre y su familia no son contendientes para mí. ¿De veras crees que porque derrotaste al Señor Oscuro eres un héroe? No Potter, Voldemort resultó ser un globo de gas. Yo en cambio soy un sobreviviente, un sobreviviente que va a acabar contigo y tu maldita familia.  
  
—¿Por qué, padre?— preguntó Draco, haciendo un intento final para que entrara en razón. Podía ser un criminal, pero seguía siendo su padre—. ¿Por qué tanto odio? Podías haber escapado, irte a otro país y esconderte, ser libre. ¿Por qué arriesgar todo por matar a Harry y a Severus?  
  
—Por odio— confesó Lucius—. Por odio. Potter me quitó todo y sólo me dejó mi odio. Destruyó al Señor Oscuro y con él se fueron mi prestigio y mi dinero, el poder que tanto disfrutaba— la voz sonaba cada vez más desquiciada—. Me robó a mi hijo, haciendo que tú te cambiaras de lado y lucharas contra mí, contra tu sangre. Y no conforme con eso, también me robó a Severus, al hombre que siempre he amado— de su boca escapo un sonido horrible, mezcla de gemido y risa amarga—. Así que ahora yo destruiré todo lo que tiene. A su hijo, a Severus, hasta a ti. Y lo dejaré vivo, para que enloquezca de remordimiento pensando que todo fue culpa suya. ¡INCENDIO!  
  
Las cajas detrás de las que se ocultaba Harry empezaron a llamear, mientras el joven rodaba a un lado y gritaba:  
  
—Está loco, Malfoy.  
  
—No, no estoy loco. Simplemente cobro mis cuentas. ¡MOBILIARBUS!  
  
Una enorme estatua se lanzó contra Harry y casi lo sepulta  
  
—¡Padre, detente!— pidió Draco—. Por favor, si sigues con esto, cuando te atrapen te van a matar.  
  
—Primero tienen que atraparme— apuntó a Draco y gritó: ¡STUPEFY!  
  
Al ver que su hijo se desmayaba, se giró hacia Harry  
  
— ¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!  
  
—¡PROTEGO!— contestó Harry a tiempo.  
  
—¡SERPENSORIA!— una enorme cobra se dirigió a Harry.  
  
—¡INCENDIO!— la serpiente cayó fulminada.  
  
Las maldiciones se sucedían sin parar de uno y otro lado. Lucius, cegado de furia, se enfrentaba a Harry. La lucha iba pareja, hasta que un ruido que surgió de los pisos superiores distrajo momentáneamente al más joven, lo cual aprovechó Lucius para desarmarlo.  
  
—¡EXPELLIARMUS!  
  
>>—Vaya Potter, debo reconocer que te defendiste bien— se burló, apuntando con la varita al joven—. Pensaba dejarte vivir sufriendo, pero voy a ser compasivo. Despídete del mundo. ¡AVAD.....!  
  
—¡EXPELLIARMUS!  
  
Está vez, el encantamiento, dicho con furia, golpeó a Lucius haciéndolo volar por los aires y chocar contra una pared, deslizándose al suelo inconsciente. Harry se volteó y vio a Draco, que con la varita en la mano, observaba la figura de Lucius con mirada perdida. Gateando, Harry se acercó hacia el cuerpo del Mortífago, quién yacía en el piso con el cuello roto.  
  
—Está muerto— jadeó, mirando a Draco con compasión y afecto—. Se rompió el cuello al caer.  
  
Draco se inclinó sobre su padre y mirándolo con compasión, cerró sus ojos, mientras la angustia cerraba su pecho ante la magnitud de lo ocurrido.  
  
—Draco, no fue tu culpa, fue un accidente.  
  
—Lo sé— el joven rubio miro a su amigo con sus límpidos ojos grises perlados de lágrimas y suspiró—. Lamentablemente, el odio con que vivió lo destruyó al final— miró a su padre y apartó el rubio cabello de su rostro—. Es mejor así. De haber vivido, su destino hubiera sido el Beso del Dementor y todo se hubiera perdido. De esta manera, quizás su alma aprenda y pueda crecer. Quien sabe.  
  
—Draco, yo...  
  
—Ve con ellos, Harry— dijo Draco, sabiendo lo que angustiaba a su amigo—. Ahora te alcanzo.  
  
Sin otra palabra, el chico de ojos verdes se precipitó fuera de la habitación, dejando a Draco despidiéndose de quien a partir de ahora no sería más que un triste recuerdo en su vida.  
  
°°°°°°   
  
Cuando Remus iba a entrar en el despacho para ayudar, se vio sorprendido por Gustav, que se precipitaba hacia él llevando a cuestas a un James que no dejaba de forcejear, golpeándolo con fuerza y arrojándolo contra una pared, dejándolo aturdido. Gustav miró a su alrededor aterrado, sin poder entender contra qué había chocado. Pensando que era un hechizo lanzado por alguien del interior, aferró al niño con más fuerza y corrió por el pasillo, agradeciendo internamente la fuerza extraordinaria que le brindaba su sangre de vampiro.  
  
Severus se precipitó fuera de la habitación y se lanzó tras él. Remus reaccionó, y evaluando rápidamente le situación, corrió en pos de Severus, cubierto todavía por la capa invisible, tenía el presentimiento que podía ser de utilidad.  
  
Gustav llegó al pie de las escaleras de caracol y sin pensarlo un segundo, empezó a subir apresuradamente. Sabía que lo perseguían, podía oír los pasos resonando tras él, pero si podía alcanzar la torre con el tiempo suficiente para transformarse, podría escapar.  
  
Jadeando por el esfuerzo que implicó la fuerte subida llevando a cuestas un diablillo que se retorcía y lo golpeaba, llegó a la cima de la torre y salió al mirador redondo. Perfecto. Dejo caer su carga al suelo y se dispuso a transformarse, pero James se lanzó a sus piernas y le mordió. Cegado por el dolor y la prisa, Gustav dio un golpe tan fuerte al pequeño, que éste cayó al piso desmayado.  
  
—¿Qué hiciste a mi hijo, maldito?— bramó una voz por encima del rugido del viento, que esa noche azotaba con especial intensidad.  
  
Gustav, por instinto, levantó el cuerpecito de James y se cubrió con él, antes de girarse para enfrentar a Severus. Mientras tanto, Remus también había alcanzado la terraza, pero prefirió quedarse quieto, observando, sin evidenciar su presencia.  
  
—No te muevas, Severus— advirtió Gustav retrocediendo de espaldas, llevando consigo a James. Llego al borde del mirador, y en un movimiento rápido, sacó a James hacia fuera, dejándolo suspendido en el abismo, sostenido sólo por su fuerte brazo—. Me voy a ir de aquí por las buenas o por las malas, pero piénsalo porque tu hijo pagará las consecuencias. No sé cómo recuperaste tu magia— dijo, recordando que pese a lo que Lucius le había contado, había visto a Sevrtus lanzando maleficios en el despacho—, pero si arrojas la varita y me dejas ir, él se salvará.  
  
—¿Cómo sé que me dices la verdad?— mientras hablaban, Remus se había acercado hasta ponerse al lado de Severus.  
  
—No lo sabes— se burló el vampiro, sintiéndose dueño de la situación—. Pero es tu única alternativa. Mi libertad a cambio de la vida de tu hijo.  
  
—¿Y si después de que arroje la varita igual lo dejas caer?  
  
—Severus— escuchó la voz de Remus en su oído como un zumbido—. Cuando yo te diga, cuenta hasta diez y lánzale un Desmaius.  
  
Severus se tensó pero no lo demostró. ¿Mandarle un Desmaius? ¿Acaso Lupin había enloquecido? En cuanto el vampiro se desmayara dejaría caer a su hijo.  
  
—Tendrás que arriesgarte— se escuchó la voz del vampiro nuevamente—. Es mi libertad o tu hijo, tú decides.   
  
—Confía en mí, Severus— siguió Remus, entendiendo perfectamente la vacilación de su amigo—. No lo dejaré caer.  
  
Un asentimiento apenas perceptible indico a Remus que Severus confiaba en él.  
  
—Entonces— insistió Gustav, con una sonrisa diabólica—. ¿Qué decides?  
  
—Cuenta— susurró Remus.  
  
—Está bien— dijo Severus, fingiendo que aceptaba, mientras contaba mentalmente—. Acepto, pero no dañes a mi hijo.  
  
_Uno, dos, tres, cuatro_  
  
—Agáchate y deja la varita en el piso— siguió Gustav.  
  
_cinco, seis, siete_  
  
>>—Suéltala y levántate muy lentamente.  
  
Severus se había agachado y simulaba soltar la varita.  
  
_ocho, nueve, diez_  
  
Levantándose como una flecha, apuntó al vampiro y grito ‘DESMAIUS’  
  
Todo ocurrió muy rápidamente, aunque parecía ir en cámara lenta. El vampiro soltó a James y el niño empezó a caer. El grito de angustia pura que escapó de labios de Severus se vio opacado por una voz más fuerte que pronunciaba un hechizo.  
  
—NOOOOOO!!!!  
  
—¡¡WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!!  
  
Remus Lupin se concentraba con todas sus fuerzas en el hechizo, sosteniendo a James a flote. Reaccionando, Severus se dio cuenta de lo que se trataba, así que tomó su varita y lanzó un wingardium tan fuerte como el de Remus. Segundos después, James llegaba al nivel del mirador y era asido por los fuertes brazos de su padre  
  
Severus abrazó a su hijo contra si, antes de depositarlo con cuidado en el piso.  
  
—James, hijito— musitaba Severus mientras acariciaba la suave mejilla donde se evidenciaba claramente la fuerza del golpe recibido—. Amor, despierta, soy yo, papá.  
  
—James— gritó Harry precipitándose hacia su familia y agachándose al lado del niño—. Merlín Sev, ¿qué pasó?  
  
—Gustav lo golpeó— explicó el otro retirando el alborotado cabello del rostro de su hijo—. Pero está bien, sólo está desmayado— en ese momento el pequeño empezó a despertar.  
  
—James, cariño— musitó Harry con voz quebrada—. Ya todo pasó, ven con papá. Despierta.  
  
En ese momento, Draco irrumpió en la terraza y corrió hacia Remus, que estaba apoyado sobre una pared de la muralla, agotado.  
  
—Rem, ¿estás bien?— la preocupación era patente en su voz.  
  
—Sí, estoy bien— contestó Remus reclinándose sobre el pecho de su esposo—. Sólo estoy cansado.  
  
—¿Qué pasó? ¿Y James?  
  
Remus señaló hacia el otro extremo, donde se encontraba el resto de su familia.  
  
—Gustav golpeo a James y lo desmayó, pero creo que ya está despertando— explicó con voz pausada, aún no se recuperaba completamente del esfuerzo realizado—. Vamos allá. Ayúdame a pararme, por favor.  
  
Mientras Draco ayudaba a su pareja a ponerse de pie, James finalmente abría los ojos, enfocándolos en los rostros preocupado de sus padres.  
  
—¡Papá Severus, papá Harry!— gritó, pasando un bracito por el cuello de cada adulto y apretándose contra ellos. Pronto los tres estaban fundidos en un estrecho abrazo. Después de un rato, se separaron y miraron al niño con preocupación.  
  
—¿Te sientes bien?— preguntó Harry, preocupado, mientras tanteaba su cuerpo en busca de algún posible hueso fracturado—. Te duele algo.  
  
—Sólo la cara— contestó, tocando el lugar que a esas alturas se encontraba bastante hinchado.  
  
—¡Bastardo infeliz!— gruñó Severus, mirando al vampiro tirado en una esquina.  
  
—Tenía miedo pero no lo demostré— dijo James mirando a Severus—. Traté de ser valiente, como tú siempre me dices.  
  
—Fuiste muy valiente, hijito. Mucho.  
  
—¿Y Lucius?  
  
Harry negó con la cabeza indicando que ya no había nada que hacer sobre él. Severus levantó la vista hacia Draco, los ojos inundados de cariño.  
  
—Lo siento— musitó.  
  
—No lo hagas— contestó Draco, a quien Remus tenía firmemente asido contra él—. Lamentablemente, mi padre decidió su destino hace muchos años, el día que se unió al Señor Oscuro.  
  
—Papá— musitó James desde los brazos de Harry—. Quiero ir a casa, por favor.  
  
—Mi niño— dijo Severus, acariciándole la mejilla—, ve con papá y tus tíos— miró a Gustav con una fría determinación—. A mi aún me queda una última cosa por hacer.  
  
—Me quedo contigo— de alguna manera sabía lo que quería hacer su esposo y él pensaba acompañarlo, por Merlín que sí—. Draco, Remus, podrían llevar a James a Hogwarts. Nosotros los alcanzaremos pronto.  
  
—Papa...  
  
—Tranquilo, hijito— Harry lo abrazó una vez más—. Será sólo un ratito, pronto estaremos contigo.  
  
Sin decir más, Draco cargó a James y, acompañado de Remus, dejó a sus dos amigos en la torre, mirando a Gustav con una decisión en sus rostros.  
  
°°°°°°  
  
El viento soplaba con fuerza sobre la enorme explanada que se extendía por detrás del palacete de Gustav Marsden. Severus miró el cielo donde ni una estrella iluminada la profunda oscuridad. Respiró profundamente, con libertad, por primera vez en quien sabe cuantos años. Aferró la cintura de Harry y lo apretó contra si, faltaba tan poco para el amanecer. Pronto todo su horrible pasado estaría cerrado para siempre.  
  
Volteó la mirada hacia el hombre que yacía sobre el terreno, con los brazos y piernas estirados como las aspas de un molino. Se giró de nuevo a Harry y preguntó:  
  
—¿Estás listo?  
  
Harry respiró también con el ánimo de serenarse y asintió con la cabeza.  
  
—Enervate— recitó el antiguo Profesor de Pociones.  
  
El hombre en el piso se despertó bruscamente. Desconcertado, trató de moverse, primero las manos y luego las piernas, pero le fue imposible, estaba atado con ligaduras mágicas. Aterrado, se dio cuenta que estaba fuera de la casa, atado al suelo, y por lo que conocía de la noche, faltaba muy poco para amanecer.  
  
Giró la cabeza desesperado y encontró las quietas miradas de Harry y Severus fijas en él.  
  
—Bienvenido, Gustav— lo saludó Severus suavemente.  
  
—Severus— musitó el vampiro en tono de súplica, temiendo lo peor pero esperando estar equivocado—. ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué estoy atado aquí? Pronto va a amanecer.  
  
—Me alegro de que te des cuenta.  
  
—Si es una broma para vengarte de mí, vale, lo has conseguido. Ahora suéltame.  
  
—Me temo que va a ser imposible— aseveró Severus sin inmutarse.  
  
—No me puedes matar, lo más que puedes hacer es enviarme a esa prisión de ustedes, a Azkaban. La venganza no te va a ayudar a sentirte mejor.  
  
—De hecho, no te voy a matar, no sería capaz de matarte a sangre fría, pero debes desaparecer— replicó el mago—. Y no es venganza. Eres un vampiro, te puedes transformar en murciélago y escapar fácilmente de Azkaban. Y los Dementores no pueden absorber tu alma porque no la tienes. Debo hacer esto por mi familia, si siguieras con vida, ni ellos ni yo podríamos vivir en paz. Lo lamento.  
  
—Harry— miró suplicante al más joven—. Tú eres bueno. Por favor, ayúdame. Convéncelo de que me deje vivir.  
  
—Por tu egoísmo malsano condenaste a Severus a seis años de agonía. Fue torturado, le quitaron su magia y sus recuerdos. Casi muere. Por tu odio y avaricia ayudaste a secuestrar a mi hijo, apenas un pequeño de ocho años que nada te hizo, lo golpeaste y estuviste a punto de matarlo— Harry hablaba lentamente, pronunciando cada palabra con un tono frío y calculado—. En mi caso sí es venganza. ¿Y sabes? Sí me hace sentir mejor — sin otra palabra se giró a Severus, le tendió la mano y musitó—: ¿Vienes?  
  
Severus dio una última mirada a Gustav y se volteó, tomando la mano que le ofrecían. Ignorando los gritos agónicos del vampiro caminaron sin detenerse, dejando a ese ser en espera de su ineludible destino.  
  
Los dos magos se perdieron en la noche, esperando que al fin hubiera llegado a sus vidas la paz y tranquilidad que tanto merecían y necesitaban. Que al fin hubiera llegado la felicidad.  



	11. Epílogo

—¡Papá Harry! ¡Papá Severus!— gritó James en cuanto los hombres entraron en la salita de profesores de Hogwarts; corrió hacia sus padres y se abrazó a sus piernas sollozando—. ¿Dónde estaban? Pasó demasiado tiempo, estaba asustado.  
  
—Perdónanos, mi niño— musitó Harry, agachándose y alzándolo en brazos, mientras secaba sus lágrimas y besaba su carita triste.  
  
—¿Y qué haces todavía despierto?— preguntó Severus, acariciando su alborotado cabello y besándolo también.  
  
—Se negó a irse a dormir hasta que ustedes llegaran— explicó Remus quien, junto con Draco, estaba al lado del trío observándolos atentamente—. Y ya saben lo difícil que resulta convencer a un Snape de que haga una cosa que no está predispuesto a hacer.  
  
—¿Ya todo terminó?— preguntó Draco, todos sabían claramente a qué se refería.  
  
—Sí— contestó Severus frunciendo el ceño, mientras tomaba a un medio dormido James de brazos de Harry y se encaminaban hacia el fuego, donde Albus, Ron y Hermione los esperaban con semblante preocupado. Se sentó en un cómodo diván con James acurrucado en su regazo y Harry cayó a su lado con un suspiro.  
  
—Remus y Draco nos contaron lo que pasó y por qué se quedaron— comentó Albus, con un brillo aprobador en su mirada azul—, y tomamos unas cuantas decisiones.  
  
—¿Qué clase de decisiones?— preguntó Severus, intrigado.  
  
—A primera hora voy a presentarme ante la Dirección de Aurores— explicó Ron, interviniendo en la conversación—, y les voy a relatar lo que pasó, con unos ligeros cambios.  
  
—¿Unos ligeros cambios? ¿Cuáles y por qué?— indagó Harry.  
  
—Recuerda que no informamos al Ministerio de nada de lo que pasó— le explicó Albus con acento pausado—. Tú ya no trabajas para ellos, por lo que ninguno de los que fueron al rescate tenían… digamos… derecho legal a hacerlo; recuerden que la Orden nunca fue reconocida por el Ministerio a pesar de nuestra participación en la batalla final, por lo que ustedes cuatro son simplemente profesores de Hogwarts.  
  
El anciano desestimó el gruñido general de protesta y continuó:  
  
>>—Si contamos como fueron las cosas en realidad, van a empezar a hacer averiguaciones molestas, especialmente porque Lucius murió en el proceso— miró a Draco con ojos bondadosos—. Todavía quedan ex partidarios de Voldemort agazapados en puestos importantes dentro del Ministerio, sin contar con El Profeta. La prensa convertiría todo esto en un verdadero circo, ya bastante van a especular con lo sucedido en Hogsmeade.  
  
—Por eso— Ron tomó la palabra—, pensamos que lo mejor es relatar todo lo que pasó, pero en lugar de Remus y Draco, vamos a decir que yo los acompañé. Como auror autorizado por el Ministerio, tengo derecho a ejercer cualquier nivel de fuerza que considere necesario a la hora de hacer un arresto, yo asumiré la muerte de Malfoy.  
  
Draco iba a protestar pero Harry se le adelantó.  
  
—Pero eso te va a acarrear una reprimenda. Van a decir que debiste haberles avisado y bla, bla, bla, ya los conoces.  
  
—Lo sé— convino Ron con una sonrisa—. Aduciré que era caso de vida o muerte, la vida de James corría peligro, así que clamaré por mi derecho a tomar decisiones drásticas en caso de inocentes en peligro. Mi expediente lo soportará.  
  
—No puedo permitir que asumas mis culpas— sentenció Draco con voz severa. Ron lo miró fijamente y sonrió.  
  
—Cuando Remus y tú insistieron en ir yo acepté, reconociendo el derecho que les asistía como padrinos de James. Pero él es también algo mío, es mi sobrino de corazón— miró con ternura el niño ya dormido en brazos de Severus y luego de nuevo a Draco y Remus—. Lo siento, pero esta vez no pienso transigir.  
  
—Ron tiene razón— intervino Hermione—. Su posición en el Ministerio es demasiado sólida como para que esto le afecte y de esta forma nos vamos a ahorrar un montón de problemas.  
  
—Además, yo también pienso ir a explicar los hechos— agregó Dumbledore—. Estoy seguro que ni siquiera va a aparecer en el expediente de Ron.  
  
—Y si me botan— dijo el pelirrojo con intención de distender la atmósfera—, nos deshacemos del Profesor de Vuelo y me quedo a trabajar en Hogwarts, sería divertido, ¿no creen?  
  
Consiguió el efecto deseado, todos sonrieron y Severus asintió en silencio.  
  
—¿Y qué va a pasar con Filch?— preguntó después de un momento.  
  
—Ahora está encerrado en una mazmorra— explicó Dumbledore—. Cuando abra el Ministerio lo llevaremos con nosotros, no creo que vuelva a ver la luz del sol.  
  
—Y va a ir con suerte— comentó Severus con el ceño fruncido y acurrucando a su hijo dormido más cerca de su pecho—. Si de mi dependiera, le darían el beso del Dementor.  
  
—En cuanto a Gustav Masden— Dumbledore miró fijamente a Harry y Severus, que se tensaron de inmediato—, no creo que sea necesario mencionar su presencia en esa casa. A fin de cuentas, hace años que el Ministerio lo tiene como desaparecido.  
  
—Gracias— musitó Harry.  
  
—De todas formas, yo debo hablar con su hermano y contarle todo.  
  
—Severus, no…— pidió Harry.  
  
—No te preocupes— Severus alzó la mano y acarició suavemente su mejilla—. Conozco a Vasile, él entenderá. Y ahora, si nos perdonan, creo que es mejor que vayamos a acostar a James y a dormir un poco— paseó su mirada agradecida por todos los presentes—. Gracias por todo.  
  
Sin otra palabra, se levantó con James en brazos y él y Harry abandonaron la habitación.  
  
  
ººººº  
  
—Tuve tanto miedo— musitó Harry, acurrucándose en el pecho sólido de Severus. Estaban de pie en la habitación de James, al lado de su camita, observando embelesados el rostro relajado de su hijo dormido.  
  
—Yo también— musitó Severus, mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a su pareja y depositaba un beso en su sien.  
  
—¿Crees que ya todo acabo en verdad? ¿Qué ahora sí podremos vivir tranquilos con James?  
  
Severus tomó el rostro de Harry entre sus manos y se inclinó.  
  
—Sí, amor— musitó casi sobre sus labios, mientras su mano bajaba por su cuello y se deslizaba suavemente por la espalda del joven moreno para acercarlo hasta que ambos cuerpos quedaron totalmente pegados uno al otro, trasmitiendo toda la calidez y el amor que los unían—. Te prometo que a partir de ahora podremos vivir en paz y felicidad. Te lo juro.  
  
Y sin más, hundió sus labios en la boca que se abría ansiosa para recibirlo, y todo lo demás quedó olvidado, lo único importante eran ellos dos y el amado pequeño que dormía tranquilo en un mundo plagado de sueños de felicidad.  
  
  
ºººººº  
  
  
El andén 9 y ¾ era un bullicio de niños y padres como todos los primeros de Septiembre de cada año. Niños que jalaban sus baúles por el andén mientras sus padres les daban las últimas recomendaciones, jóvenes brujas que enjugaban una lágrima furtiva viendo a sus hijos que se alejaban de ellas por primera vez, profesores que instaban a los jóvenes a subir al tren que ya estaba próximo a partir, todo amenizado por el ruido de la máquina de la locomotora y el agudo silbido que resonaba en el aire y atraía a los chicos como el canto de las sirenas a los marineros.  
  
Entre los muchos niños que aún quedaban en el andén, tres pequeños de once años, dos pelirrojos y un moreno, jalaban con dificultad sus pesados baúles hacia una de las entradas del rojo tren, mientras sus padres conversaban un poco alejados.  
  
—Son imposibles, mira que insistir en traer sus baúles cuando podían haber permitido que los elfos mudaran su ropa en el castillo— se rió Ron, viendo los esfuerzos que hacían los pequeños.  
  
—Quieren hacer todo como los demás niños, con incomodidades y todo— contestó Harry, quien los miraba con ternura—. Y tienen razón, el viaje en el tren y sus peripecias es algo digno de ser vivido, sin contar que en él a veces se consiguen los mejores amigos del mundo— miró a Ron con afecto.  
  
—Definitivamente— contestó Ron con una sonrisa—. Aunque dudo mucho que esos tres dejen entrar a nadie más en su grupo, son demasiado unidos.  
  
—Yo quiero ir con ellos— lloriqueó una pequeña pelirroja de unos ocho años, que aferraba la mano de Hermione.  
  
—Pero si vas a estar con ellos, cariño— trató de tranquilizarla su madre—. Todos vivimos en el castillo.  
  
—Pero no es lo mismo— la pequeña siguió gimoteando—. Ahora van a estar en las habitaciones de su Casa y se van a olvidar de mí.  
  
—Grace, ven aquí, cariño— la llamo Harry, agachándose para ponerse a su altura y secarle las lágrimas, mientras la niña se abrazaba a él—. Ya verás que estos años van a pasar rápido y pronto vas a estar como alumna de Hogwarts y viviendo en un dormitorio común. Pero piensa que tenerte un poquito más de tiempo con nosotros nos hace muy felices— le dio un beso en la atribulada carita—. Además, está Celsy, ¿si tú te vas quién la va a cuidar? Se quedaría muy solita, ¿no crees?  
  
La pequeña levantó la carita y puso expresión resuelta.  
  
—¿Crees que los tíos me dejen cuidar a Celsy?  
  
—Estoy seguro— afirmó Harry, mientras la pequeña, ahora sonriente, lo volvía a abrazar.  
  
  
ººººº  
  
  
El Gran Comedor de Hogwarts estaba profusamente iluminado, mientras un grupo de temerosos estudiantes de primer año entraban guiados por el Sub—director, el Profesor Severus Snape.  
  
—Por favor, Dios, que vaya a Gryffindor, que vaya a Gryffindor— musitaba Harry, sentado al lado de Draco.  
  
—¿Qué demonios apostaste con Severus que estás tan asustado?— se rió el rubio.  
  
—Bueno, perder la apuesta no sería tan malo— replicó Harry con mirada soñadora—. Pero si queda en Slytherin voy a tener que soportar la burla de Sev hasta el día que se gradúe.  
  
—Yo espero que quede en Gryffindor, no me gustaría que los chicos quedaran en Casas diferentes— comentó Ron en voz baja, sentado unos puestos más allá, mientras los niños empezaban a pasar por el sombrero seleccionador.  
  
—Pues si James queda en Slytherin, cuenta con que Rick y Sem también, los mellizos lo seguirán a donde vaya— razonó Remus.  
  
—Dos Weasley—Granger en Slytherin— se horrorizo Ron—. Eso no lo verán jamás.  
  
En ese momento se escuchaba lo voz clara y orgullosa de Severus llamando a su hijo.  
  
—James Severus Snape Potter.  
  
  
ººººº  
  
  
—No lo puedo creer— se quejaba lastimeramente Harry, apoyado en el regazo de su esposo. Estaban sentados en su diván favorito, en la salita de estar de sus aposentos.  
  
—Te lo advertí— se rió Severus en su oído—. Te dije que no apostaras o ibas a perder.  
  
—¿Y tú te quejas?— esta vez el que se lamentaba era Ron—. James no sólo tiene los genes de Severus, es su mini clon en carácter. ¿Pero los gemelos? ¡Merlín, es la primera vez que un Weasley no queda en Gryffindor en toda la historia de Hogwarts!  
  
—Dos Weasley— rectificó Draco, riendo—. Como dijo Rem, los gemelos seguirían a James hasta el mismísimo infierno.  
  
—Déjense de boberías ustedes dos— los regañó Hermione—. Los chicos van a estar muy bien, y además hoy día la rivalidad entre las Casas no es como en nuestra época.  
  
—Sí, pero a partir del año que viene los pobres Gryffindor no van a ver luz en Quidditch— Harry hizo un mohín de decepción.  
  
—Lo cual es punto menos que justo, en compensación por todos los años que tú no nos dejaste ganar ni una— sentenció Severus.  
  
—Bueno, menos mal que me queda Grace, en tres años mi niña va a ser toda una Gryffindor— comentó Ron con esperanza.  
  
—Yo quiero ir a dónde están James y los gemelos— contradijo la pequeña, que estaba dibujando en una mesita cercana.  
  
—¡Merlín nos ayude!— exclamó el pelirrojo, con una cara tan cómica que los demás no pudieron hacer otra cosa que reír.  
  
  
ººººº  
  
  
Era una hermosa tarde de otoño. Los rayos del sol que empezaba a caer aún caldeaban el ambiente y soplaba una brisa suave. Dos hombres caminaban tomados de la mano por el sinuoso camino empedrado mientras, un par de metros adelante, una pequeña rubia de unos dos años pisaba el césped cubierto de hojas secas.  
  
—Celsy, no corras así que te puedes caer— advirtió Remus, mientras la niña corría y daba vueltas en redondo, sonriendo feliz.  
  
El hombre rubio a su lado se aferró a su cintura y lo besó en la mejilla.  
  
—No puedes evitar sobreproteger a tu cachorra— no era una pregunta sino una afirmación.  
  
—Nos costó tanto tenerla— musitó Remus, recordando primero cuanto tuvieron que insistir para que Draco quedara embarazado y luego los largos meses de reposo que su pareja debió sufrir para llevar su embarazo a buen término.  
  
—Y no sólo a nosotros sino a mis alumnos— se rió Draco—. Recuerdas las caras de terror que pusieron cuando se enteraron que Severus me iba a sustituir por lo que quedaba de año.  
  
—Supongo que sus padres les habían hablado del temible Severus Snape— ambos hombres rieron divertidos—. Celsy, cuidado con las flores— advirtió Remus, mientras guiaba a Draco a través del césped, rumbo a una tumba cercana, al lado de cuya lápida ya se encontraba sentada la niña.  
  
—¿Yo le puedo poner las flores al abuelito?  
  
—Claro que sí, mi amor— musitó Draco, mientras Remus sacaba su varita y cambiaba el agua del cuenco por agua fresca. Luego, la pequeña, ayudada por Draco, se inclinó y puso el ramillete en el jarrón, antes de pararse y empezar a perseguir una mariposa que revoloteaba muy cerca.  
  
—Dicen que las mariposas son las almas de los seres queridos que nos extrañan y vienen a visitarnos— musitó Draco, mientras limpiaba la lápida donde en letras plateadas se leía ‘Lucius Malfoy’—. Quisiera pensar que es así y que el alma de mi padre aprendió algo de todo esto— levantó la vista y clavó sus grises ojos en los de su pareja—. Gracias.  
  
—¿Por qué?— preguntó Remus, acariciando su mejilla.  
  
—Por esto— el joven rubio hizo un ademán señalando alrededor—. Por acompañarnos hasta aquí. Por permitir que nuestra niña guarde un recuerdo hermoso de su abuelo.  
  
—Era tu padre y el abuelo de Celsy, para mí eso es lo único que importa— Remus le sonrió y lo atrajo hacia sus brazos, acurrucándolo en su pecho—. La vida me dio dos hermosos regalos, tú y una hija que nunca soñé llegar a tener, ¿cómo voy a retribuir tanta bondad albergando odio en mi corazón?  
  
—Ojala el alma de mi padre haya podido encontrar la paz.  
  
—Papi Draco, papi Remus, miden que madipoza tan inda— la chiquilla rubia, hablando en su media lengua de dos años, llegaba en ese momento; sobre la palma de su mano, una hermosa mariposa de alas amarillas con un borde gris plata, estaba posada con las alas abiertas, como si no tuviera otro sitio mejor donde estar  
  
—Sí, Draco. Estoy seguro que el alma de Lucius por fin encontró la paz.  
  
  
ºººººº  
  
Harry salió del baño con un frasco lleno de un líquido azul en la mano y una sonrisa de pura felicidad en el rostro. Fijó la vista con amor en la amplia cama, donde Severus se había quedado plácidamente dormido, con el libro que estaba leyendo apoyado en su pecho. Se acercó silenciosamente e, inclinándose, depositó un pequeño beso en los suaves labios  
  
—¿Amor?— musitó en su oído, antes de frotar la nariz contra su cuello. Severus se encogió y sonrió, pero no despertó—. Severus, amor, despierta. Tengo algo que decirte— esta vez las palabras fueron dichas en la comisura de los labios del mago dormido.  
  
Los párpados de Severus se movieron y el hombre dio muestras de empezar a despertar. Al fin, abrió los ojos, todavía algo confundido, y se encontró con el sonriente rostro de su pareja.  
  
—Me quedé dormido esperándote— murmuró, enderezándose y moviendo el cuello para distenderlo. Puso el libro sobre la mesilla de noche y se giró hacia el hombre inclinado a su lado—. Te tardaste mucho.  
  
—Lo sé— Harry continuaba radiante—. Es que estaba haciendo una comprobación.  
  
—¿Comprobación?— Severus frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué clase de comprobación podrías estar haciendo a esta hora de la noche?  
  
—Estaba verificando que ya eres un mago completo de nuevo.  
  
—¿De qué hablas?— el mago lo miró confundido—. Sabes que recuperé el 95 % de mi magia, Alan dijo que era el máximo posible, pero para mí está perfecto. Pero eso pasó hace más de cuatro años, ¿a qué viene tu comentario ahora?  
  
—A que creo que Alan se equivocó y recuperaste toda tu magia, completa.  
  
—¿Y cómo llegó a esa conclusión, señor Snape Potter?  
  
—¿Recuerdas que cuando hablamos del embarazo de James comentamos que sólo dos magos muy poderosos podían ser capaces de concebir un niño?  
  
—Sí, claro, incluso Albus…— Severus se detuvo de repente y se quedó mirando a su pareja con los ojos abiertos como platos—… ¿Quieres decir que tú…? ¿Qué yo…?— se quedó mirándolo sin poder concretar su pregunta, la ansiedad y la esperanza brillando en el fondo de sus negras pupilas.  
  
—Exacto, Profesor Snape— la sonrisa de Harry se amplió más si cabe—. Felicidades, querido. Vas a ser papá.  
  
  
ººººº  
  
  
—¿Es increíble que hayan podido concebir de nuevo?— decía Remus, mirando con asombro a Harry y a Severus. Era sábado por la tarde y todos se hallaban reunidos en la sala de profesores de Hogwarts.  
  
—Parece que se repitió el milagro— comentó Albus Dumbledore, mirándolos con una bondadosa sonrisa.  
  
—Pero tomarías alguna poción fuerte para embarazo o algo así, ¿verdad?— preguntó Draco.  
  
—No, fue igual que la primera vez— denegó Harry.  
  
—Es increíble.  
  
—¿Y ya le dijeron a James?— preguntó Remus, mientras estiraba la mano y cerraba la boca, todavía abierta, de su esposo.  
  
—Sí— contestó Harry—. Primero levantó la ceja con su típico gesto Snape y preguntó: ¿Y no creen que se tardaron como mucho?’ Pero luego se echo a reír feliz, diciendo que él quería una hermanita, así que viéramos cómo hacíamos para que fuera hembra.  
  
—Lo que pasa es que siempre quiso una hermana— intervino Hermione—, los gemelos me decían que James quería alguien como Grace, y cuando le decían que se la regalaban, el aducía que quería una propia.  
  
—Bueno, a estas alturas y con catorce años no creo que le haga mucho caso a la idea de tener una hermana. En estos días está imposible— se quejó Severus.  
  
—Y los gemelos también— agregó Ron.  
  
—Son adolescentes, ¿qué esperaban?— se burló Remus.  
  
—Ríete, que ya te tocará a ti— comentó Severus con igual tono de burla.  
  
—Tal vez, pero al menos yo ya pasé la época de los pañales y biberones.  
  
—Bueno— dijo Dumbledore, cuando los demás dejaron de reír ante el intercambio de palabras de Remus y Severus—, yo también tengo una noticia que dar— todos lo miraron expectantes—. Alan y yo vamos a ahondar sus investigaciones así que necesitaré dedicarme a eso a tiempo completo. Voy a renunciar a la Dirección de Hogwarts.  
  
—¿Cómo?  
  
—¿Qué dices?  
  
—Albus, no puedes hacer eso— se quejó Severus—. Quien sabe a qué loco nos manden del Ministerio.  
  
—Por ejemplo, a alguien como Dolores Umbridge— dijo Harry, quien a pesar de los años era incapaz de olvidar a la desgraciada mujer.  
  
—No creo que deban preocuparse por eso— desestimó el anciano con un gesto de la mano—. Propuse mi candidato ante el Ministerio y el Consejo Escolar y fue aprobado— ante la intrigada mirada de los que lo rodeaban, se giró hacia Severus—. A partir de la próxima semana empiezan tus nuevas funciones en Hogwarts, Severus.  
  
—Ey, eso es fantástico— exclamó Harry, abrazando a su aturdido pareja, que miraba a Albus con cara de incredulidad.  
  
—Albus, yo no sé si…  
  
—No sigas por ahí— lo interrumpió el anciano—. Estás perfectamente preparado para el cargo y tienes un personal excelente a tu servicio— sonrió, mirando a los presentes, antes de detener su vista en Remus—. Por cierto, creo que a ti te toca el puesto de Sub—director. ¿Les apetece un caramelo de limón?  
  
  
ººººº  
  
  
—Rebeca Snape Potter— llamó Remus, y una sonriente y hermosa niña de cabello negro y ojos verdes, caminó orgullosa hacia el pequeño estado y se sentó en el taburete, a la espera de que le colocaran el sombrero.  
  
—Que vaya a Gryffindor, que vaya a Gryffindor— recitaba Harry como un karma desde la mesa de los profesores, mientras a su lado, Severus hacia inauditos esfuerzos por contener la carcajada.  
  
—¡¡¡SLYTHERIN!!!!  
  
—No otra vez— Harry lanzó un quejido agónico, y esta vez ninguno de los presentes fue capaz de contener la risa.  
  
  
ººººº  
  
  
Otro año escolar empezaba. En el anden 9 y ¾ , entre el habitual ajetreo de idas y venidas, dos magos y una bruja adultos, y una brujita de unos cinco años, todos sonrientes, despedían con la mano al pequeño niño de cabello rojo y ojos negros que se asomaba por una de las ventanillas.  
  
—Que pases un hermoso año, hijo mío— musitó el mago más joven, con los ojos llenos de ternura.  
  
—Le va a ir bien, amor— musitó la hermosa joven pelirroja abrazada a él.  
  
—Además, Severus y yo lo vamos a cuidar bien, y sabes que Grace y tú siempre son bienvenidos en Hogwarts, esa siempre será su casa.  
  
—Lo sé, papá— contestó James, dando un pequeño abrazo al hombre maduro—. Pero lo voy a extrañar un montón.  
  
—Y yo lo voy a disfrutar un poquito más— declaró Harry con una sonrisa—. Y así irán a visitarme más seguido y podré ver a esta princesita— se inclinó y puso un beso en la cabecita de su nieta. Se quedó un momento pensativo, antes de agregar—. Sólo espero que Joss sí entre en Gryffindor.  
  
Ante el habitual tono de frustración de Harry cuando se trataba del tema, James y Grace se echaron a reír y Ailynn musitó con convicción:  
  
—No te preocupes, abuelito. Te prometo que yo sí voy a Gryffindor  
  
  
ººººº  
  
  
—Joss Snape Weasley— llamó Remus y el pequeño caminó decidido por el pasillo.  
  
—Que vaya a Gryffindor, que vaya a Gryffindor— pidió Harry una vez más, y Severus aferró suavemente su mano por debajo de la mesa y rió enternecido, deseando por primera vez, que su nieto mayor realmente fuera a Gryffindor, sólo por ver la sonrisa de felicidad en la cara de su esposo.  
  
Todos miraban expectantes al pequeño niño mientras el sombrero se movía en su cabeza, al parecer indeciso.  
  
—Es muy complicado decidir, hay dos Casas en las que encajarías perfectamente— el sombrero habló en voz alta, cosa poco habitual en él, mientras en el Gran Comedor se hacía un silencio absoluto.  
  
—Que vaya a Gryffindor, que vaya a Gryffindor.  
  
—Pero ya me decidí, te voy a mandar a…….  
  
—NOOOOOOO  
  
  
FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y éste es el final de la historia, espero les haya gustado. Fue escrita hace mas de diez años, en el 2004 para ser exactos, pero como puede verse como mi hijo mayor, le tengo un cariño muy especial.
> 
> Muy pronto empezaré a subir otro de mis trabajos.
> 
> Saludos a todos


End file.
